The Princes' Bodyguard
by Kadrian
Summary: Rider never expected to be recruited as the temporary bodyguard for the three royal princes. It was until he became the bodyguard did he realized that assassins, risks, deaths and taking a knife for the princes were a part of his everyday life. Appearance of agents from the kingdom Scorpia was not a good news. But since when was news in Rider's life ever good news? Since never.
1. Prologue

A.N.: Ahahaha, a new story. I am still working on the other two, so don't worry, I am not dropping anything. But this idea just suddenly came to mind and it is quite original and I thought I should get it down.

You don't have to know anything about the Alex Rider series to read this story because most of them will be explained along the way. And it is not even set in the modern days...

This is merely the prologue, explaining the basics settings and people that is going to appear so terribly sorry for the shortness (I think the AN is longer than the prologue now, XD)

 **Disclaimer:** you know what I am going to say.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

In the distance, just over the tallest mountain in the world, laid two kingdoms. The Kingdom of MI6 and the Kingdom of SAS. Numerous small cities laid scattered across and around these two. The two kingdoms were allies but were not very friendly toward each other. They were always competing for better recruits in their military fronts. MI6 always went for quick, agile, and intelligent men that were fit. SAS went for men with good traits that were fit. There were occasionally people that met both criteria and those were the ones that the two kingdoms would fight over to see who got to them faster.

MI6 was located in the north and SAS the south. Though they were two kingdoms, they shared a central square. It was a large place for citizens of both kingdoms to gather. It was probably the most important place for both of the kingdoms.

The King of MI6 was a man by the name of Alan Blunt. His Majesty Blunt or King Blunt would be the proper way to address him. He had one heir and his name was Ben Daniel. His Highness Daniel or Prince Daniel. Prince Daniel was not King Blunt's heir by blood. He was, in fact, an adopted orphan. Queen Blunt had died a long time ago. King Blunt had a royal advisor named Tulip Jones. She worked by his side day and night and fulfilled every job given to her.

The King of SAS was King William the second. He had three sons. Prince James De Leon, Prince Scottilan De Leon, and Prince Andreas De Leon. The king had only one son by blood, the two others were adopted. The son by blood was Prince James De Leon.

All royal families' heirs had a nickname. Prince Ben Daniel was Fox. Prince James De Leon was Wolf. Prince Scottilan De Leon and Prince Andreas De Leon were Snake and Eagle respectively. The nicknames were known only to those who associate with the royals.

The two kingdoms were peaceful and the competition for recruits was fierce as always. But not everyone can get into the royal army. It is tough. But that never stopped the citizens from trying.

* * *

That was short. XD. But that's what prologue means in my dictionary.


	2. Name is Rider

A.N.: O hey~ I am back. The first chapter is going to be really short but I just need this chapter mainly for a little bit more of the place settings.

* * *

The young man stepped into the large busy streets of the city. A black cloak covered him from shoulder to the ankle of his boots and a cowl covered his face. A sword was strapped to his hip on a belt and a small contracted bow was hooked beside it. Of course, not that anyone besides the young man knew of the weapons he carried.

"Welcome to the city, young man." The elderly guard at the front of the city gate said gruffly, "Enjoy your time here."

"Thank you." The response was short and curt but did not carry any hostility.

Most of the people that the young man had met and introduced know him as Rider. Nothing more, nothing less. Just Rider. In the short time they might have gotten to know him, they could probably discover the fact that he wasn't talkative and preferred action over talks. He was fast on his feet and was alert all the time. No one had ever seen him relax, he was always tensed.

He observed his surroundings. The busy city was a good place for him to rest a few weeks before moving on. He had been traveling for the past month, getting from cities to cities. He was a traveler that was all. He never stayed in a place more than two months. After his father's death, followed by his uncle and the most recent, his companion Jack, he was alone. He didn't know where he was heading, nor did he had a destination in mind.

The young man looked around for an inn to stay for the time. This city was a decent place and he hoped to stay peacefully here for a few weeks before he had to go on. He had a nasty encounter with a beast while he was in the mountains and the claw wound across his chest still hadn't healed fully. He might get a doctor to look at it while he was here. That is after he got a job and had enough money to pay for one.

A loud commotion near one of the inns drew his attention. He observed the inn for a moment. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't poorly run down either. With a number of customers, it probably was a decently popular inn. He made his way into the inn, ignoring the large crowd in front.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked gruffly as the young man sat down in front of him.

"Are you hiring?" The young man asked as he tapped the wooden bar with his finger.

The bartender noticed the long slender and delicate looking finger and sighed, "I am betting that you have never done any rough works before."

"I can do any works." He offered.

"You sound young." The bartender said cautiously.

The young man flipped off his cowl, revealing a head of light brown-blond hair. He had bright brown eyes that did not really match the serious features of his face, "I am old enough."

"How old are you?" The bartender asked then added, "An honest number."

The young man looked surprised then he smiled slightly. It was that instant that the bartender knew that he wasn't dangerous, "Seventeen."

Twenty was the working number but the bartender shrugged, "What can you do?"

The young man faltered for a moment then he lifted his right hand and counted it off, "I can cook. I can wash things. I think I am patient enough." He frowned, "I think I can fight."

"You can fight?" The bartender asked.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Decently, I will say."

The bartender jerked his head toward the commotion outside, "Reckon that you can beat the champion?"

"Champion?" The young man turned toward the commotion, "What is going on?"

The bartender scrutinized him, "Are you new to this part?"

He nodded, "Just arrived."

"And you are looking for a job right after?" He sounded incredulous.

"Don't have a place to stay if I don't have a job." The young man shook his head slightly.

"I see." The bartender said as he sat down the glass that he was wiping for a while, "We have a weekly fight, just a small one, outside of here. Bets are made on the winner and the winner gets twenty-five cops. They compete in a lot of things, I will tell you, and all of them are fights. Swordsmanship, hand to hand, knives, bows, and such."

"Is twenty-five cops a lot?" The young man asked.

The bartender looked around and pointed at a table near them, "That gentlemen's meal is about ten cops."

The young man nodded thoughtfully. It should sustain his food problem for about a day, but long enough to look for a work.

"How do I compete?"

The bartender grinned, "I still haven't gotten to that part, young man. If you win, I will give you a job here. If you don't, well, tough luck. Deal?"

"Alright." They shook on it.

"Name is Devon." The bartender said as he stood up, heading toward the crowd outside, "What's your name, young man?"

The young man paused for a moment then replied, "Rider. Just call me Rider."

"Rider." Devon smiled slightly, "It suits you."

Alex pulled his cowl back up, covering his face but the bartender still saw the small smile before he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

O.O I honestly don't know why I kept writing short chapters lately... But next one will be longer, promise~


	3. We Have a Champion

A.N.: I never expected this chapter to exceed 2000 words because I simply is really bad at writing more than 1500 words... Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed it so far ^ ^

The princes will appear in the next chapter. I am guessing that you already know which ones are going to appear.

* * *

Alex observed the roaring crowd in front of him silently, melting into the crowd and moving his way forward to get a better view. There was always a chance for him to catch the slight mistakes that the champion could make. He nudged his way to the front, stopping before the white line that separated the crowd from the make-shift ring that contained the two fighters. They were both burly and strong, each held a sword and a shield.

They yelled and exclaimed loudly as they rushed toward each other, sword outstretched and shield pulled inward to avoid being stabbed. Alex grimaced. The shield should be held at a farther distance in such close combat through his experience. Poor swordsmanship, but he hadn't really been expecting expert swordsmanship in such a city.

"See there?" Devon had mysteriously appeared beside him, the crowd seemed to have parted a way for the bartender, "This is the last round. If you can win against the winner, you win the whole contest."

"Anyone can challenge the champion?" Alex asked, his voice betraying nothing of his emotions and his face was blank, leaving the bartender no route to detect the young man's emotions.

"Yes, indeed. The crowd are free to challenge the champion of each round. If they win, they become the champion and challenge the next person in line. If they lose, the champion stay the champion." Devon nodded his head toward the ring.

Alex glanced at the two fighters. Both were panting heavily, their body heaving up and down but their gaze betrayed their excitement. There was no harbored hatred in them, Alex realized. To them, this was a fair and square fight. This city, he thought absently, might really be a peaceful one. Unlike most of the other he traveled to, where treachery, betrayal and death were part of the everyday life of the fearful citizens. The sun shone above this city.

With a loud roar, the one on the right leapt toward the left, his sword raised and his shield well above his head. The man looked like he was trying to bash the other in the head rather than actually using the sword and the shield. Alex winced inwardly. The man was open. The one on the left realized that as well and he raised his sword and jabbed it toward the man's opened front. The sword came in contact. The man on the right was pushed backward, landing on his back with a grunt. Suddenly, the crowd was silent. Then the cheering began. The sword clattered to the ground. To Alex's surprise, it did not make the metallic sound of metal striking dirt. It was wooden, Alex realized, incapable of killing or wounding someone too severely.

"Quiet, ladies and gentlemen!" Devon's baritone voice boomed across, "We have our current champion, Kave!" The champion raised his right arm in triumph before pulling his former challenger up, they slapped each other on the back with a grin on their face.

The crowd chanted the man's name over and over again, "Is anyone going to challenge him?"

The crowd looked around within themselves, some shook their head while the other muttered to each other. No one stepped up. Devon glanced at Alex before he nodded, "I am announcing my fighter to fight against the champion!"

The crowd turned to Devon in surprise, then to Alex who was standing right beside Devon. The bartender had a hand on his shoulder. The whispers began again. Alex caught parts and pieces that questioned him and his outfit and chose to ignore it, glancing straight ahead with only Devon and the champion in his vision.

"Hey, you new here?" The champion walked over, slinging his wooden sword casually as if trying to intimidate him.

"Yes," Alex replied. The champion was taken aback for a moment by the terseness of the reply.

"You challenging me?" The question sounded almost incredulous.

"Yes." Once again, it was said in the same tone though the young man's eyes twinkled slightly in half amusement.

"Rider," Devon walked between them, "This is Kave. Kave, this is your challenger, Rider."

"Good to meet you!" Kave said, grinning slightly and handed Alex a wooden sword, "So, you up for the challenge?"

"Yes."

The crowd began murmuring again as the two began warming up, mostly for Alex since Kave had already been in a few rounds before.

"Take off your cowl!" Someone called out from the crowd.

Alex glanced toward Devon questioningly who gestured for him with a flip of his hand to his face to take off his cowl. He paused and glanced at Devon, the question in his eyes. Devon shook his head slightly and Alex pulled it off reluctantly, shaking his head in an attempt to neaten his hair.

"You look quite young."

"Observant." He replied dryly.

"So, you ready?" Kave asked, quite full of himself and of his ability.

"Your move," Alex replied, knowing that he had a higher chance of winning if he went second.

Alex's eyes traveled from the man's head to toe as he relaxed in his stance, shifting his feet slightly on the sandy ground as he watched the man. Kave favored his right side, judging the way the man shifted to his right more than his left. The man seemed to be able to fight equally well with both of his hands.

"Here I go," Kave said then he leaped toward Alex, his shield closed to his side and in front of him.

Alex jumped aside at the last second, causing the man to nearly lose his balance. Kave was just like the many beasts he fought during his travels, Alex realized as he feigned a small jab toward the man, causing Kave to extend his shield, trying to block it before Alex pulled away. The beasts fell for all traps and did not learn their lessons until too late. They don't pull back and instead, blunder straight through in hope of getting a strike. Alex winced slightly as the wooden sword hit the side of his arm. He was getting a little distracted. The crowd cheered as the sword came in contact.

Kave was no longer a beast. He was one of the better bandits he met on his travels. But they did not possess the grace and elegance of a skilled swordsman. They went for kills but did not know the techniques. They blunder and miss and hoped that their opponents were unexpected.

Alex's eyes roamed over the man from his head to the tip of his sword. He could predict the man's every move and every steps right then. There were patterns in every step the man took. And patterns killed. He had learned it through survivals. The wilderness were nothing like cities. It was always kill or be killed. He preferred to stay hidden rather than take parts in fights and these out-in-the-open fights were unfamiliar. If the worst came, he always chose bow before sword.

The loud clash of wood against wood brought him back to his current opponent. Alex felt like a caged animal brought out to fight, with all the crowds around him. He dodged a thrust and danced around the man, eyeing for an open spot. It was literally everywhere. The opened side, the poorly covered front, the exposed back and the man's clumsy steps made them more evident. Alex eyed the man's side, exposed with only the barest hint of being shielded, and with his sword loosely in his grip, he swung. The stick came in contact with Kave's side and the man gasped in pain, crashing onto the floor by the sudden contact and the force behind it. The man held his side, probably bruised, and laid on the ground. Like a weakened beast, Alex realized and had to control the urge to not go for the kill. It was an old instinct. To never let wounded beasts go, no matter how badly unless they were harmless.

The crowd began murmuring again after a moment of stunned silence. Alex let the sword dropped onto the ground. It landed softly onto the ground.

"That was some swordsmanship there, young man." Kave said as he struggled to his feet, "I was never beaten so fast before. The fight barely started."

Alex did not offer his help. Wounded pride always choose that chance to take down their opponent after the fight ended.

Kave laughed slightly at that, "You seemed experienced."

"I learned," Alex admitted, slightly surprised at the man's good nature. Maybe not everyone is as bad as he thought they were.

"I will call whoever taught you my master," Kave whistled as he clapped him on the shoulder a few times, "You teach?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you teach swords?" The man elaborated.

Alex shook his head, "No."

"I would have called you my master if you do." Kave grinned.

"You are pretty good." Alex finally said, deciding that it would be impolite to not to, "Watch your sides and openings. Don't focus only on your opponent's sword."

Kave looked surprised for a moment, "You can speak longer than a few words."

Alex glanced at the man, a little annoyed, "I can."

Kave just grinned, completely unoffended, "Well, if you change your mind on taking an apprentice, you can always find me hanging around this inn."

"I announce our champion!" Devon's baritone voice boomed across the crowd and the cheering erupted once again for the newcomer.

* * *

Devon dropped a few dozen cops onto the table in front of him, "That's twenty-five cops, young man. And the job I promised you. I am not looking for any person lately and it had always been me and a few people. I don't have a job for you so it is flexible. Just show up here at ten and I will see what I can find you."

"Thank you," Alex replied as he pocketed the coins.

"I will pay you a silver a week. Fair enough?" At Alex's slightly blank face, he explained, "A silver is a hundred cops. A hundred silver is a gold. A thousand gold is emerald. Currency here is easy to understand. Ask me if you have any question about this city, eh?"

"I see." Alex nodded, "Tomorrow?"

"Any time this week," Devon said with a slight shrug, "Will give you a room upstairs where you can put your things and stay."

"Thank you."

"You don't talk much, do you?" The bartender sighed slightly.

Alex decided to stay silent and instead shrugged. He did not want people to get familiar with him. It was an unfamiliar feeling and attachments never resulted in anything good. Besides, he would be gone in a few weeks.

"Well, a non-talkative helper is what I lack right now." Devon laughed it off, "All my workers are talkative. Talk really loud, too much noise."

Alex offered a small smile. Devon reached under the counter and pulled out a key, "Room ten. Here's your key."

"Thank you." Alex took the key and stood up, "I will take my leave."

One job simply wasn't enough, he had to look for another if he wanted to actually live in this city for a few weeks. He had to take mugging into consideration as well. Not all cities that appeared friendly were friendly.

A large man with an air of authority stood outside the inn, staring imposingly at the inside. Alex ducked his head as he made his way passed the man, hoping that the man wouldn't notice him. Judging by his outfit, the man was an officer in the palace. He wore fancy black robe with blue and white outlines on the edge. He had a golden sword strapped to his side. As Alex ducked his head, he noticed the brown shiny boots. Definitely in the palace.

"Not so fast, young man." The man had a deep commanding voice that made the others paused and looked.

Alex stopped and looked up. Even though the man was a little taller than him, Alex did not feel intimidated. He straightened and met the dark eyes of the man's with his bright brown ones and asked the silent question in his eyes.

"Come with us for a moment." He gestured behind him at the soldiers. Alex cursed himself inwardly for not noticing the three soldiers behind the man, all carrying a sword at their hip and wearing similar uniform, "You are not in trouble but you will be if you don't come with us this moment."

"I must kindly refuse your offer." Alex spoke stiffly. He wasn't being charged with anything. As far as he understood, there was no way that an officer, high ranking or not, can pull an innocent civilian away without a charge.

"It wasn't an offer, young man." The commander said, "You can come with us willingly, or you can come with us chained. Your choice."

Alex stared at the man for a moment, "Of what offense?"

"It is not an offence, young man." The commander said and Alex saw the first flicker of irritation and a possible chance of the man giving up, "His Majesty would want to see you."

Alex noticed the phrasing. He said 'want', not 'like'. Meaning the king did not ask for his presence. Besides, he had just arrived, the king couldn't possibly be notified of his arrival, the arrival of such a small figure.

"What if I decline?" Alex asked.

"Cuff him." The commander jerked his head toward Alex, running out of patience.

The three soldiers walked forward, "Please do not resist."

There were crowds gathered around them, "You cannot take away someone without charge!" Someone called out, "Yeah! He didn't do nothing wrong!"

Alex let them placed the chain around his wrists, binding them together. He hissed slightly as he the metal cut into his skin by the small movement of turning his wrist.

"Order!" The commander roared loudly, "Take this young man away!"

The soldiers pushed him forward roughly with the butt of their swords, "Move."

Alex did not resist as he was pushed away. The crowd glared at the soldiers, "He did nothing wrong! You can't cuff him!"

The commander turned and glared at the crowd, "If you don't want to sit in the dungeon, you better stay quiet."

The crowd wisely did, sensing the threatening tone and the underlying truth beneath the man's word. The soldiers and the commander led Alex away.

* * *

I honestly want to say a big thank you for those of you who reviewed or followed since this type of story plot is kind of weird from all the other story plots that are set in the modern world. So thank you ^ ^, I hope that you will continue supporting this story.


	4. I Don't Belong Anywhere

A.N.: I am back!

Disclaimer: No and No and No.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Alex asked as he was stuffed unceremonious but almost carefully into a carriage off the road.

"Drive." The Commander said, knocking on the roof twice before turning to Alex, crossing his arms, "Relax, young man."

"It is hard to." Alex pointed out.

The commander scrutinized him for a moment before his gaze dropped the calculating glance, "You demonstrated remarkable swordsmanship back there."

Alex remained silent.

"And I think I have the perfect job for you."

"Why do you think I am looking for a job?"

"I heard you talking with that bartender." The commander said gruffly, "You will have better pay if you work with us instead of him."

Alex shrugged.

"We work under His Majesty." The man said, "I am the commander of the army."

Alex stiffened slightly, "I am sorry, but I do not wish to join the army."

"Not the army, young man." The commander said as he massaged his temple gently, "You will see once we get to the palace."

"I preferred to be explained properly before we reached there."

"Too late." The commander said as he grabbed Alex by his should and hauled him out of the carriage, "We have arrived."

"Come on, move it." The commander said as the three soldiers behind him pushed Alex roughly alone, "I don't have all day and I want to get this done as soon as possible."

There were times when Alex would have thought 'it wouldn't hurt to go along', but now wasn't the time. He did not want to go along. But the swords that were probing his back seemed to tell him the wonderful story of the consequences of disobedience.

Alex glanced up at the castle. The walls were made of white bricks stones that were stained brown by sand and were a little weathered down on the edges, but the castle itself stood firm, towering over the small houses and the busy streets that it surrounded itself with. A long pathway connected them from the gate to the front of the palace. The path was paved with smooth white bricks and lined with blue-tinted stones that seemed to sparkle under the sun. There were trees on the side and flowers grew beneath them.

As they proceeded along the walkway, Alex took in the large circular fountain in front of the palace gate. The water sprouted out from the second layer before dropping and sliding down to the large bottom. Each drop caught the sun and reflected back. The sound of the fountain was soothing.

They walked past the fountain. Alex caught a fleeting glance of the small fishes that inhabit the peaceful fountain.

The commander pushed open the gate, revealing a large courtyard, surrounding on all three walls by tall buildings. A few large window panels covered the one on the front and Alex presumed that it was the main building. Several small panels domed the left and right buildings. The commander guided him through a small gateway under the main building, toward a slightly smaller square. A low rectangular building stood in the center, surrounding by three other slightly taller buildings.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

The commander turned to look at him but he did not pause, "I am taking you to our quarter first for a report and send a message to His Majesty about our arrival. Then I will be taking you to meet His Majesty."

Alex was ushered into a small gate on the side. It spilled them onto a large bright opened space, surrounding only by a rectangular ring of stones. Beyond it was a large lake, sand covered the edge of the lake and the whole thing appeared more like an ocean than anything.

"Commander, you are back!" A man greeted them warmly then his gaze traveled to Alex, "You caught someone? What did he do?"

"No," The commander said, glancing sideways at Alex before turning to the man, "Thought he would be good for that job."

"Him?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"He is pretty good at combat," The commander said, "Thought he would be suited for the job."

"Ah," The stranger nodded his head, "Well, anything is better than sending our best men. What's your name?" The last question was directed to him.

"Rider," Alex said after a moment of silence.

"Rider what?" The man asked, looking for a last name.

Alex glanced at the man, "Just Rider."

"That's fine, I guess." The man scratched his hand after exchanging a glance with the commander, "I am Merek, the second-in-command of the army. And he is Gorvenal, the commander."

"At all time, you address us by our title, understand?" Gorvenal gazed at Alex.

"But you can call me Vice." Merek smiled slightly, "Or the Vice Commander."

"Understand?"

"No," Alex stated.

Gorvenal narrowed his eyes and Merek looked slightly taken aback, "What did you say, young man?"

"No." Alex repeated, "Why do I need to address you only by your title? I would prefer to go by names."

"Titles are a sign of respect for people who deserve them," Gorvenal growled.

"I respect you," Alex said just for the sake of not angering the commander by saying otherwise, "But I do not see the need of addressing you by your title."

"Because I am your superior."

"I am not under your control." Alex shot back almost coldly.

"Why don't we have a contest?" Merek's eyes were gleaming mischievously as he said it.

"On what?" Gorvenal asked, a little irritated.

"Why, archery of course." Merek said, clasping his hand behind his back, "Archery is the most lacked talent in our army. And anyone who achieved mastery in archery is a man to be respected. And Gorvenal here,"

"It is 'commander' to you as well," Gorvenal growled.

Merek simply ignored him, "he is a master of archery. If you can beat him, well, you get to remove the title."

"I never agreed," Gorvenal said.

Merek smirked slightly at the commander, "Are you afraid, O-Great Commander?"

Gorvenal sighed deeply, "Alright, I agree. And don't go crying when you lose, young man."

Alex sometimes wondered how people seemed to take his silence as a yes every single time. He never agreed to the contest. But, he shrugged mentally, he trusted his skills in archery.

Merek gestured for the three soldiers to unchain Alex, "How can he shoot with his hand chained in front of him?"

The chain fell off and Alex massaged his wrists gently, hissing at every small movement. Those rusty chains really did cut into his flesh. It was bleeding sluggishly.

"Gorvenal, why did you chained him so tightly?" Merek asked, frowning as he saw the bleeding red marks on Alex's wrists.

"Never really used the chains a lot," Gorvenal looked a little apologetically when he saw the marks, "Didn't adjust them. He didn't complain, so I thought there wasn't a problem."

Merek looked almost astonished, "Young man, doesn't it hurt?"

Alex glanced at the man, "What's the use of complaining if you don't have a solution for it?"

The Second-In-Command looked surprised then he laughed slightly, "You could have asked Gorvenal to loosen it a little for you."

Alex just gazed at the man.

"Alright," Merek said as one of the soldiers wheeled in a stack of bows, placed neatly on a wooden block, "Gorvenal, you can take your pick."

"I will use my own." The commander said as he took the pre-offered bow off the soldier's hand, "I work the best with my own."

"Rider?" Merek gestured toward the selection of bows.

"I will use my own as well." Alex refused the offer.

"You brought you own bow?" Merek frowned, "I don't see it."

Alex unclipped the folded bow beneath the black cloak and straightened it out before stringing it on and tightening the joints to prevent it from folding in while he was using it.

Merek whistled in appreciation, "A foldable one. Never saw one myself before. We don't even have that here. Where did you get it, Rider?"

"During my travels." Alex kept it short.

"You are new to this place?" The Second-In-Command asked, surprised.

"Just arrived today."

"Gorvenal," Merek turned an accusing glance to the commander, "You should have let him get used to the city before bringing him here. I am sure he is not very comfortable. Say, how old are you, Rider?"

Alex paused then he admitted, "Seventeen."

"Seventeen!" Merek exclaimed, "You are young!"

Alex tested his string and unstrapped the small quiver on the side of his leg

"What other weapons do you have underneath your cloak?" Merek asked as Alex flipped open the quiver, revealing a well-stocked pile of arrows.

Alex glanced at the man, assessing him for a moment as to why he asked the question, "Some others."

"Like?"

"Sword."

"Holy," Merek seemed surprised but he really thought he shouldn't be, "I didn't even see it. May I see it, Rider?"

Alex glared, "No. Are we starting the contest or not?"

"Alright," Merek said, smiling slightly, "Gorvenal, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Merek pointed down toward the two targets a few hundred meters away, "Those are your targets. The rule is simple. Go for the center. You have two shots. You will take turns. Any questions, Rider, Gorvenal?"

"No." They said simultaneously.

"Alright then, Gorvernal, do the honor of going first," Merek said as he stepped a few step away.

The commander nodded and notch an arrow between his fingers. He pulled it back into a full draw and aimed. Alex noticed how the forefinger on the man's left hand that held the bow was pointing toward the target as he aimed and the man's thumb was gripping the bow tightly. He frowned. The Commander fired.

"Just a little off the center." Merek commented, "Rider, your shot."

Alex faced the target and drew his bow. It was barely a full draw before it was released. He did not need to aim. He knew where his target was and that was enough. He knew where he needed to aim and that was all he needed to know. No more, no less.

"That was right in the center, Rider." Merek said quietly, glancing at Alex with astonishment on his face, "Gorvenal, your last shot."

The commander glanced at Alex before he notched his arrow and aimed. Aiming did help with accuracy, Alex knew. But aiming took time. He preferred instinctive on matters of archery. It was faster. A simple draw and shoot, no aiming in between.

"Getting closer, Gorvenal." Merek told them, "Rider, your lost shot."

Alex notched the arrow. To make it fair, he would aim this time. He drew his bow until it reached the fullest and aimed. Then he released. The shot went home.

"Holy," Merek said, "Rider, it is home again."

"How?" The commander asked, turning toward Alex, "How did you manage that?"

Alex carefully unstrung his bow and loosened the joints before folding it back up, "I am a traveler."

"That explained nothing." The commander said as he placed his own bow down and crossed his arms, looking at Alex.

Alex didn't respond for a moment as he clipped his bow back onto his belt and slipped his quiver over the side of his leg again, "My whole life was spent mostly out there. It is necessary for survival, Gorvenal."

"You will address me as-" He paused then he shook his head, letting out a small chuckle, "I guess you won, young man. It is Gorvenal to you then."

"And Rider to you, old man." Alex shot back.

Gorvenal looked taken aback for a moment then he laughed, "Rider it is then if you dislike 'young man' that much."

Alex smiled.

"You know," Merek said, clasping Alex on the shoulder, "You should smile more."

"What?" He blinked in surprise.

"You look younger and probably more handsome when you smile," Merek elaborated, "That smile will win the ladies over, Rider. Maybe you can find yourself a nice lady and settle down."

Alex looked away, "I will be gone in a few weeks. I won't be staying long."

He missed the look of dismay and shock mirroring on both commander's face, "You are not staying?"

"I am a traveler." Alex said, looking at them as he swirled his cloak over to cover his bow, "I don't belong anywhere."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews~~~~ I swear, I read over them twice per day haha


	5. The Three Princes

A.N.: Sorry about the short chapter.

Chapter preview: **Alex Meeting the 3 princes**

 **Disclaimer: nope**

* * *

"Commander here to see His Majesty." Gorvenal announced as they stopped in front of a large oak door.

"His Majesty has been expecting you." The guard at the front said, nodding his head and pushing open the door. The door opened with a slight creak and they walked in. The guard closed the door behind them again.

The first thing Alex noticed was the black carpet, laced with blue and white on the side, rolled all the way to the King's throne. Symmetrical pillars stood on both sides, supporting the roof as well as towering over them. He looked up. The roof arched up to form a dome. The floor was made of smooth blue tinted marbles, leading up to the king's throne before everything was covered by the black carpet. A single red chair stood in the center. Alex looked at the figure that was seated in the chair. It was a man, probably in his mid-fifties. His black hair was short and neatly trimmed but the same could not be said to his short beard. He had blue eyes and a permanent slight scowl on his face. A small scar marred the lower left of his jaw, making him fiercer than he originally was.

"What do you have for me today, Gorvenal?" The man had an orotund voice that echoed in the empty throne room. His voice was a little rough but it definitely wasn't husky. There was a twig of amusement in the man's voice as he asked the question.

Gorvenal cleared his throat, "I believe I have found the perfect candidate for the job."

"Him?" The king sounded incredulous, just like Merek did.

"He demonstrated expert swordsmanship," Gorvenal paused then added, "As well as in archery."

The king stood up from his seat and strode down. Alex noted that there wasn't a guard next to the man, unlike all the other kings he had seen during his travels. Interesting.

"What's your name?" The king asked then he paused when he came closer, "Actually, how old are you?"

The same two question asked from every single person he met today. Alex was starting to get a little irritated. That was one of the main reasons as to why he kept to the shadow instead of daylights. Too many questions, it made him extremely uncomfortable under their glances.

"Rider, seventeen." Alex said as he narrowed his eyes then added just for the sake of not getting on the bad side of the king, "Your Majesty."

"Hmm." The king said thoughtfully then he peered into his eyes, "Would you kindly remove your cowl?"

Alex reached up and took off his cowl, shaking his head of blond hair as they covered his eyes.

"You really are young." The king said though the statement was directed more toward Gorvenal, the commander, "Of all your soldiers, you chose him? He must be quite remarkable to catch your eyes, Gorvenal."

Gorvenal shook his head, "He is not one of my soldiers, Your Majesty. I spot him during my daily patrol. He showed me remarkable strength and that was the reason as to why I brought him for the job."

The king looked Alex over with critiquing eyes, "Say, Rider, have you ever taken part in an army before?"

"No, Your Majesty." Alex shook his head politely, "I am a traveler. I do not stay in one place for too long."

"And what made you change your decision about staying here and taking the job?"

Alex narrowed his eyes slightly, "With respect, I did not agree to stay here. I agreed to consider taking the job, whatever it is, for the time I am here."

"It is not a permanent stay?" The King asked.

"No, Your Majesty."

"Well," The man sighed heavily, "Why don't you give it a shot? I will consider your case afterward."

"If I may," Alex began then continued as the king nodded his head for him to go on, "What is the job?"

The king raised an eyebrow at Gorvenal who shook his head, "Well, young man, the job you had just signed up for is being the bodyguard for my three sons."

Alex started, "Excuse me?"

Just at that moment, the large oak door swung open and three figures stepped in. The guard that let them in seemed flustered. The king waved at the guard to closed the door then turned toward the three figures, "James, Scottilan, Andreas, what are you doing here?"

"I will not tolerate it any longer!" The one in the middle and front said angrily. Alex noted that the man was handsome with a slightly crooked nose. He had square shoulders and black, close-cropped hair, "I swear, that was the fourth brick, within the span of two days, that smashed my window! Father, you said you are going to solve the problems a month ago and it is still there!" The man paused then turned to regard Alex and Gorvenal with his cold brown eyes, "Father, what is Commander Gorvenal and this cloaked boy doing here?"

"Ah, my sons, you came right on time." The king said as he beckoned his three sons to come closer, "James, Scottilan, Andreas, may I introduce you to your new bodyguard?"

"Commander Gorvenal?" James stared.

"No, in fact," The king said as he clapped a hand on Alex's shoulder, "It is this brilliant young man, under the recommendation of Commander Gorvenal, who will be your bodyguard, at least for now."

"Him?"

"Yes, him, James." The King said then he turned to Alex, "May I introduce you to my sons? This is James De Leon," He pointed toward the one that had an outburst, "He is my eldest son. Scottilan De Leon here," He pointed toward a fair hair man, "is my second eldest son. And my youngest son, is Andreas De Leon."

Andreas grinned at Alex when his name was mentioned.

"Any time when you are out of this palace," The King warned, "It is always Your Highness. If you are out of this city, it is always by their codename."

"Codename?"

"There is always a reason whenever they head outside the city and it is rare. I never send them out unless it is very important. And during those times, it is rather critical to hide their true identity." The King elaborated, "You must address James as Wolf, Scottilan as Snake and Andreas as Eagle when you are out of the city, understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Alex inclined his head.

"Now-"

"Him?" James exclaimed, "I don't need some brat as my bodyguard, father! I can take care of myself perfectly fine!"

"If you will just stay in the castle and be a good prince," The King sighed, "Then you don't have to have a bodyguard, James. But you always venture out into the city and I cannot always be there to watch over you. That's why you need a bodyguard. You should be thankful that I am not assigning you a whole unit of soldiers every time you go out, James. That's directed to you, Scottilan and Andreas as well. A bodyguard is necessary to prevent against assassins and attacks while you are out on the street."

"I can look after myself perfectly fine."

"Then can you look after your brothers at the same time as well?" The king asked.

James didn't response. Alex noted, from how the prince's eyes narrowed and his fists tightened, something unfortunate must have happened before where the two other princes were hurt in a way.

"I will take that as a no." The king said, "So you will accept Rider as your bodyguard. If I see anything I do not like in Rider, he would be removed immediately as your bodyguard. Adding onto that, he is only temporarily. He won't be staying here permanently."

James narrowed his eyes further, "Fine, father. Have it your way."

Then he turned to Alex, "You will not ever address us by our names, Rider. One slip and you are out. I don't care what father praised about you. One thing I don't like, you will be gone."

Alex glanced back, his features smooth and blank, just like he always was, "I thank you for your warning, Your Highness."

The eldest prince glared one last time before he strode out, the two other princes followed him and he slammed the door with extra force than necessary.

The king sighed then turned back to Alex, "James has a bad temper sometimes, beware of that. You can have the room next to their bedroom. I am sorry that it is smaller but it has the best position to guard them. I have always given bodyguards that room." The king turned to Gorvenal, "Do you have a blueprint of the palace?"

Gorvenal nodded and extracted it before handing it to the king who threw it to Alex, "That is a map. Take some time and memorize it. Do not show it to anyone outside this palace, understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Report back in two hours. I will give you two hours to explore the palace and move your belongings into the room."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. You are dismissed." The king said, "Gorvenal, please show him the way out."

* * *

Should I take you to your room first, Rider?" Gorvenal asked.

Alex shot the man a sideway glance, "No, it is fine. You can go back to your post. I will be heading back to the street."

"You are leaving?" Gorvenal exclaimed, "But you have just accepted the job!"

"I am not leaving." Alex shook his head, "I need to know the streets better."

"Shouldn't you get to know the palace better?" Gorvenal asked as they exit the building and spilling into the courtyard.

"I know where everything is in the palace, Gorvenal." Alex said, glancing at the man out of the corner of his eyes, "I don't need the blueprint to know."

"How?"

Alex smiled slightly, "I observe."

With that, Alex walked out the palace, leaving Gorvenal standing surprised at the front gate. _The boy is a mystery._

Alex ducked into the shadow of a house as he walked into the streets. The shadows were his realm, after all. He saw everything and hear everything while the normal everyday citizens live their normal life, not even batting an eye at the shadow.

The prince, as Gorvenal told him, went into town first thing in the morning for breakfast then they walked around the town, joining the citizens in their daily entertainments. He should inspect each and every one of the streets and check for any possible hidden spots that would make the princes easy targets. He didn't know just how much trouble he had just dragged himself into by accepting the job.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and follows~ They really gave me passions to continue writing! ^ ^


	6. I Will Be Back

A.N.: ...Don't know what to say...

I am really not good at writing action scenes, so...do excuse me for this chapter.

* * *

"Rider." Devon said with a small smile on his face as he wiped a glass with a rag in his hand and set it underneath the counter, "You're back."

"Yeah." Alex flicked his cowl off, running a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Want something to drink?" The bartender asked with a raised eyebrow, "You looking distressed."

"What do you have?" Alex looked at Devon as he slid into a seat in front of the counter

"Well," Devon smiled, "We have ale."

"Just water, please." Alex shook his head at that.

Devon filled the glass with water and slid it across the counter, "Here."

"Thank you." Alex replied politely and took a small sip.

"I thought you were going to be drag to jail when that bloke commander took you away." Devon said in a low tone, leaning forward, "What happened?"

"A job." Alex sighed as he drummed his finger unconsciously on the wood, "Bodyguard for the princes."

There was a long silent pause between them and Alex could hear the loud chuckling and talking of the customers around him.

"That bad?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You are in it deep I would say, Rider." Devon nodded grimly, "Not that I don't like the royals, but the eldest prince has a temper. He acts without thinking. Make citizens a little uneasy. And he likes to pick fights with MI6 Kingdom's prince. Not very ideal."

"Won't saying that get you in jail?"

"Nah," Devon shook his head, "We are not that strict here. As long as you don't wave a weapon in front of the prince or speak out of term in front of them, you will be fine."

Alex nodded, he would keep that in mind.

"You said you are a traveler." Devon said curiously, "What are the places like out there?"

Alex thought about it, "There are cities and villages. They are all similar in a way." He shrugged slightly at that, "Cruel, brutal, tyranny in most cities. There were unfriendly villagers as well."

"You didn't talk much before," Devon observed, "But now that you do, are you from the North? You have a distinct accent."

"Yes."

"Where did you live?"

"In Liverpool Area," Alex said.

Devon whistled, "That's far from here."

"I traveled a lot." Alex shrugged and down the water, "Thanks for the water. I will be going to my room."

"Room ten." Devon reminded him and Alex nodded, disappearing over the top of the stairs.

He took a quick sweep on the second floor. There were about nine rooms on both sides. A second staircase led upward, no doubt to the guest quarters. There were two stairs in the inn, one for guests and one for the staff.

Alex took out the key and looked for his room. The rooms were numbered in order and his was the first on the right hand side. He smiled. It was a good place that was out of immediate eyesight of anyone coming up the stairs. He unlocked the door and went inside. The room wasn't spacious, but it was enough. There was a small window looking out into the street in front of the inn. He pushed the blind slightly further apart and looked out. The last of the sun was slowly disappearing over the mountain. He sighed and tugged the blind back over the window before collapsing on the bed. He was tired.

Alex knew that he hadn't asked the king about the payment but the man would tell him sometimes soon for the man knew that people worked for money, not out of kindness. He rolled over and faced the door as he laid on his side. He should rest for an hour or two before getting back to the palace. He did not want to live in the palace, it made him uncomfortable. The royalties, the fancy jewels and the sparkling hallways, they all made him self-conscious.

By and by, lured by the buzzing of the conversations beneath him, he fell asleep.

* * *

"James!" Andreas whined.

"Now what?" James growled as he set his sword aside and glared at his youngest brother.

"Can we go walk around in the courtyard?" Andreas asked.

Scottilan glanced out the window, "It is dark out there, Andrey."

"That never stop you going out to the lake at night, Scott." James pointed out, "After we went to sleep."

"You noticed?" Scottilan wasn't exactly surprised.

"Andrey was snoring." James narrowed his eyes at the said person, "Kept me up most of the nights."

"I did not."

"You did."

"I did not."

"You did."

"I-"

A knock on the door interrupted them. James and Scottilan exchanged a glance. Who would be knocking on their door at such a late hour? The servants were instructed to not disturb them after sundown unless they were called. Father?

"Come in," James replied after a moment.

The door opened and their new bodyguard walked in. James disliked the bodyguard on first sight. And despised the bodyguard on second sight. He was young, probably inexperienced and an air of coldness around him that made him literally unsociable. Besides, he made no sound when he moved. It unnerved him.

"Your Highnesses." Rider nodded his head slightly in their direction.

That was one more thing he disliked about Rider. He did not bow like all the servants did but James knew that Rider, being a non-citizen, has no need to bow to the royalties.

"What do you want?" James growled.

"Checking in." Rider replied curtly and formally, "Do you have any concerns?"

James narrowed his eyes, "Other than the fact that you are bothering us, no."

Rider just nodded and turned to Scottilan, "Your Highness?"

Scottilan hesitated, "There has been a lot of breakings of window lately. Almost every night, someone threw a stone or a brick through our window but the guards couldn't find who it was."

Rider nodded, "I will investigate on that." He turned toward Andreas with the question in his eyes.

"I want to go for a walk in the courtyard." Andreas said mournfully, "But they won't let me. Can you accompany me?"

Rider seemed to hesitate and James wondered why. Finally, he nodded, "If you wish, Your Highness."

Then the bodyguard turned toward him, "Will you be going anywhere?"

"No," James growled.

Rider nodded and Andreas rushed toward the door, "Come on Rider! Let's get some fresh air! Those dumb heads are going to kill me one day."

* * *

Alex walked out of the building, spilling into the courtyard with Prince Andreas -Eagle, he reminded himself- in front of him. His senses were instantly sharpened at night. Predators were often moving at night in the mountains and he wouldn't break the habit just yet.

A shadow flickered out of the corner of his eyes. He stiffened ever so slightly but did not turn his head, knowing that if he did, whoever it was, presuming that it was a person, would know that their position has been compromised. Alex reached Eagle in a few quick strides and walked side by side with the prince.

"Do you like it here, Rider?" Eagle's question made him turn around sharply. At the same time, the shadow flickered again. The question broke the silent night and was extra loud to his sensitive ears, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright." Alex shook his head, casting his gaze casually around to watch for hints of the intruder.

"So, do you like it here?" Eagle asked again.

Alex blinked and turned back to the prince, "No."

"You don't like it here?" Eagle sounded surprised at the blunt rejection.

Alex smiled faintly, the moonlight lit up part of his face, "Troubles will follow."

He tensed as he saw two shadows appearing. Eagle didn't seem to notice. The two shadow drew nearer.

"What do you-" Eagle opened his mouth but found two men suddenly walking up to them.

Alex tensed. They were not wearing the standard uniform of the palace workers and they weren't guards nor soldiers.

"Evening." Eagle greeted. Alex would have glared at the prince if they weren't in the situation. Eagle must have been brought up in a very nice environment, to be able to have no suspicions even in such situation.

"Look who we have here." One of the men walked up, a large stone chucked up and down in his right hand, "Prince Andreas De Leon. I was hoping for your oldest brother to come investigate, but you will do."

Alex stepped forward.

"And I see you have gotten yourself a new bodyguard." The man said, "A rather young one, I should say."

The cloud passed, shining its light upon them. Under the light, Alex noticed that the man had a bandana tied around his head, a sneer evident on his face. The second man had a distinct running vertically on his cheek.

Bandana turned his gaze toward Alex, "I am going to warn you, being bodyguard with the princes aren't going to get you anywhere if you want fame or wealth. Give him to us and we will give you however much gold you want."

"Ride-" Eagle started slowly.

"Ten coppers is a meal." Alex said with a small smile though it never reached his eyes, "A gold is ten thousand coppers. I only eat once a day. Gold doesn't interest me, my apology."

"I can give you title and men to command." Bandana added.

"Not interested," Alex replied.

Bandana lunged toward him, a knife in his hand, "Persistent, aren't you? Well then, you should die along with your prince!"

Alex leaped back easily, pulling Eagle behind him, "Stay back, Your Highness."

"I-" Eagle opened his mouth but the sudden second lunge toward them interrupted him.

The knife was dangerous. He could take on a person armed with a knife, but that depended on how good the person was. And Bandana was an expert at knives, judging by the easy grin and the way the knife flickered easily across his fingers.

"I will give you one more chance," Bandana said in a low tone, "Give him to us and you will get anything you want."

Alex chopped forward. The man seemed to be expecting that as he slashed the knife toward Alex. He ducked at the last second, trying to kick the knife out of the man's hand. Bandana grabbed him by his ankle and made to twist it. Alex's other leg kicked out and the man dropped him before he could make contact. Alex rolled on the ground before leaping up again.

"You are pretty good." Bandana hummed as he beckoned the second man, Scar. Alex would have laughed at his naming skills if he wasn't in such dire situation, "We will see if you can handle two of us."

Scar threw the knife toward him. Alex sidestepped it easily and delivered a quick chop to the man's right hand. He saw Bandana running toward Eagle and jumped back, landing between the prince and the man. Alex attacked without holding back. He swung his leg and as the man made to grab his ankle again, he delivered a quick punch to the man's face before kicking Bandana in the stomach and jabbing the area near his throat for pressure points. He heard a sickening crunch as his foot made contact with the man's face. Bandana jerked away, barely gotten away from being jabbed as he doubled over and tried to stop the blood from flowing out of his broken nose.

Suddenly, a knife whisked passed by. Alex jerked, startled. But not before it sliced the side of his cheek and embedding itself onto the ground.

"Don't forget, there are two of us." Scar sneered.

Alex turned sharply and rushed toward Eagle before Scar could reach him. He pushed Eagle down just as a second knife flew by. Where were the guards?

"You are bleeding!" Eagle exclaimed, looking at the cut on his cheek.

"Get back in the palace and call the guards." Alex breathed, his eye sights blurring slightly and he knew he was near his limits. He hadn't slept for more than four hours in the past week and the short two hours at the inn only did so much, "And tell Wolf that I might have found his brick throwing maniac."

"You are going to hold them off?" Eagle asked worriedly, not missing the unfocused eyes, "You don't look so well."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Alex responded sarcastically, "Now go!"

Eagle spared Alex a look as he stood up. Alex stood in a fighting stance, facing the two men, his breathing irregular and he was barehanded.

"I will be right back." He promised as he ran back inside.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and supports~~ They really made me eager to complete this story ^ ^ (this story was originally one of my dreams, lol)


	7. From Scorpia

A.N.: I am back~

Addressing one of the reviewers' question (Youya): Alex has histories with Scorpia and all that. Most of his histories will be explained later on~ I will explain his relationships with people and how his family died though some would remain a mystery for later purposes. Alex's past is based very loosely on the original Alex Rider story except I twisted most of it to fit the settings. I hope that answered some of your questions ^ ^

* * *

James's gaze flickered toward the door as he heard thundering footsteps. Probably Andreas and his excitable mood swings. He sheathed the sword he was polishing, uncrossed his legs and turned his gaze fully toward the door, ready to face whatever excitement Andreas was going to bring.

The door burst open and Andreas ran in, panting and wide-eyed. The youngest prince bent over as he tried to get his breath.

"Don't run in the hallways, Andrey. You might trip." James commented irritatingly, "What's the hurry?"

"It's Rider." Andreas replied as he caught his breath, "He needs our help!"

James raised an eyebrow, "And pray tell, what does the bodyguard need help with?"

"He is fighting two men. I don't think he is going to hold for much longer." Andreas sounded like he was panicking and judging by his expressions, he was closed.

"A bodyguard's job is to be able to fight off attackers." James replied steadily, "Leave him to be."

Andreas clenched his fists, "James! We have to help him!"

"What happened?" Scottilan ventured in from the side where he was reading under the light of the lamp.

"Rider found the guy who threw stones and bricks at our window! They might be too strong for him." Andreas turned toward Scottilan, "Scott…"

"Alright," Scottilan nodded, "Take me to him."

"You aren't seriously thinking about helping the bodyguard, are you?" James asked with a loud sigh.

"I am." Andreas threw back as he headed toward the door, his sword sheathed in his hand and Scottilan following behind, "Are you coming, James?"

Sighing loudly, James grabbed his own sword and followed his two younger brothers, knowing that they would simply leave without him. He remembered that time when he failed to protect them… He sighed deeply as he closed the door behind them with a firm click before turning toward the direction where his two younger brothers had gone.

Andreas was ahead and Scottilan following behind. James didn't think such worries were necessary for Rider. Something about that young man must have caught his father's and the commander's eyes, or he wouldn't be here. He wasn't worried about the bodyguard, to be completely honest with himself.

* * *

Alex faced the two fallen men, their knife twirling absently across his fingers, "Who sent you?"

"No one sent us." The leader, Bandana, sneered and visibly flinched as the knife embedded itself next to his bounded hands. He twitched slightly in discomfort.

"I will give you another chance." Alex's voice was harsh and brittle, "Who sent you?"

Bandana jerked his neck to the side, revealing a black tattoo along his jaw, "Scorpia." He bared his teeth with a sly sneer.

Alex tensed. Scorpia. Were they after him? How did they know he was here?

"Why are you here?" He pressed.

The man must have sensed a change in his tone, "Panicking, are we?" He laughed, "That's right, fear us."

A second knife flew past by, nicking the man just slightly on the side of his exposed neck, cutting the scorpion in half neatly, "I will not miss next time. Tell me, why are you here?" The man's expression paled slightly when he felt blood trickling down his neck.

"To kill the princes." Bandana spat out.

So they were not after him, which was good news. But it wasn't entirely good new either when they were targeting his principals. Besides, he couldn't really trust words from Scorpia assassins. They lied and were treacherous.

Alex raised an eyebrow slightly, "You must be quite new to Scorpia."

"Huh?"

"Scorpia assassins will rather die than give out information." Alex replied, a small sneer on his face, "I imagine they will not be happy when they heard of your little…leak."

"How do you know?" Bandana hissed, suddenly afraid. They must have been saying the truth then, about assassinating the princes. Then Bandana narrowed his eyes, "You must be one of us as well!"

Faster than they could see, Alex pressed his dagger tightly against the man's neck, nicking a second fresh red line and blood trickled out slowly and sluggishly, "I dare you to say that again." It was no more than a breathless whisper but both men caught it loud and clear, "I don't work for filth like them."

The dagger reflected against the moonlight, shining it briefly across his features. That was when Bandana realized just how dangerous the man, no, the young man, in front of him was. He was not one to be looked down upon. He was colder than assassins. He couldn't see past the frosty and steel layered in front of his frosty dark brown eyes.

"Rider!" Alex turned toward the call and saw three figures running toward them.

He retracted his dagger and slid it back into his belt before straightening up and plucking the two knives off the ground. He slid them into the extra slot of his belt before pulling his cloak over them and turning toward the three princes.

"I would strongly advise you to say the truth under interrogation." He said softly so that only the two men could hear and gave them a piercing glance over his shoulder, "Don't make too much trouble for me."

"Rider!" Eagle ran up to him, "Are you alright?"

Alex smiled, letting the steel slide away, "It is fine. I settled the matter." He paused, "I thought I mentioned guards?"

Eagle grinned, "You mentioned my brothers as well." He paused as his eyes traveled to Alex's cheek, "You are still bleeding!"

Alex reached up and gingerly touched the wound, his fingers came away bloody and he grimaced, "Just a small nick from that knife. Nothing big."

"Let James have a look at that." Eagle said, tugging him toward the eldest prince, "He is quite good in the medical areas."

"I am fine." Alex jerked his hand away and jerked his head toward the two men on the ground, "They have some…interesting information to give you."

Snake walked up and peered at the cut until he grew uncomfortable, "Let James take a look. It looked nasty. What if it is poisoned?"

"I am fine." Alex insisted with a low growl.

"James," Snake did not bulge, "Take a look at his wound."

"Why? He said it is fine." Wolf didn't seem pleased. Alex didn't expect him to be either.

"If he dies on us," Snake replied calmly, "I will not be the one to explain things to father or the commander on how you refused to give medical attention."

Wolf growled and jerked his head at Alex, "Come here."

"I am fine." Alex insisted as he made to leave.

Wolf grabbed him in a vice-like grip and tilt his head to the side. Alex hissed and kicked the man away. He paused at the last second before his foot came in contact and leaped away. If he harmed the prince, he would get in big trouble.

"Don't touch me," Alex warned, his whole body tensed.

"Just let James have a look, alright?" Eagle walked over, laying a calm hand on his shoulder. Alex resisted the urge to throw him over his shoulder, "No harm done."

Wolf jerked him up by his collar and tilted his head to the side away. Alex hated how his neck was exposed and it took everything he had to not stab his principal with his dagger.

"Just a cut," Wolf finally released him, "Nothing more. Not poisonous. You happy, Scott?"

"Very." Snake replied, "Now, Rider. Give us a quick debrief of what happened."

Alex inclined his head slightly, "Eagle and I took a walk in the courtyard. They revealed themselves. We fought. Eagle ran to get the guards." He stressed the word, causing the third prince to smile slightly, "I restrained them. You arrived."

"I thought you need help fighting." Eagle replied, "Scott and James are really good at swords."

"Apparently you don't need help." James jerked his head toward the two men on the ground, looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"No."

"Then why did Andrey said you need help?"

Alex glanced at Eagle, who spoke up in defense, "You looked like you were going to collapse."

"It was an act." Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I needed you to leave."

"For what?"

Alex paused, "It's none of your business."

He saw the three princes glanced at him and turned to face the two men on the ground, "I will take them to the commander."

"No, I will speak to them." To his slight surprise, Wolf growled and stepped toward the two, "So you threw the bricks into the window."

Bandana sneered, "You can't intimidate me."

Alex watched as the man's eyes traveled to his. He gave his best wolfish smile through his eyes and the man shivered slightly.

"Rider said you have some information."

"They call you Rider?" It was directed toward Alex.

Alex paused, "Yes."

"I remember one John R-" Faster than they could blink, Alex lunged toward Bandana, his dagger tipping the man's chin back, exposing his Adam's apple. It moved up and down as the man swallowed nervously, "Don't you dare say his name."

"Are you afraid," Bandana whispered loudly, loud enough for them all to hear, "That they will not trust you if I say the name?"

"You are wrong, I do not pledge my allegiance to them." Alex hissed back as he sheathed his dagger and straightened.

"What will you do if I tell them that you are the las-" Bandana did not get to finish the sentence before Alex delivered a quick chop to the back of his neck, rendering the man immediately unconscious.

"Rider! Did you kill him?" Wolf raised his voice slightly.

"No, just unconscious." Alex replied as he pulled his cowl over his head again, his cowl swirling slightly behind him as he turned to face his three principals, "I will be calling the guards. You will be safe for now without my presence. I am going to sort some things out."

As he made to leave, he felt Wolf's grip on his arm. Alex turned, "Yes, Wolf?"

"You sound like we are in danger," Wolf stated.

"In a matter of fact," Alex turned fully toward the first prince, "Yes, that is the truth."

"What is happening?"

Alex threw a glance toward Bandana, who was unconscious and Scar, who was glaring at them with fear and frustration conspicuous in his eyes, "Ask where they came from. If you still don't get it, I presume they have archives in the royal library."

With that, he shrugged out of Wolf's grip. Only to be pulled back again, "Not so fast."

"Yes, Wolf?"

"Stop calling us by our codenames." Wolf snapped.

Alex faltered at the sudden comment and turned, "It's for safety, Wolf. I will not take the risk of any disrespectful title. Nor do I want to take the risk of getting to know you."

"What do you mean?"

"The most important thing in this line of work, Wolf," Alex stressed the name, "Is to remember who we are and what our purpose is. We protect our principals, we are not their friends. We are simply guards. The more attachment we form, the more harm our principal will come to."

"Besides," Alex smiled slightly, "It is not easy to guard three princes day and night, so I will appreciate it strongly if you can just honor this. I will call you Your Highness whenever we are with other if that is what you wish. I-"

"I will tell them." Bandana spoke up with a sneer evident in his voice, "You are afraid that I will tell, aren't you? Rider?"

Alex swung around and walked toward the recently woken up man before lowering himself until he was at eye level with the man and hissed quietly, "I have contacts with your king and queen. Don't think I am as ignorant as I look. They might not like me, but they would not let a traitor go so easily when they are well within their grasp."

"I don't believe you." Bandana spat. Alex dodged it easily as he spoke quietly again, "Then would you like a small visit from, what was his name again? Oh, right, Yassen."

The man's face paled drastically at the mention of the name and the casual way he used it, "Y-You can't."

"I can." Alex smiled innocently, "So stay quiet like a good person."

He straightened up and glanced at the moon before looking back at Wolf, "I will be taking my leave now, Your Majesty. I bid you a good night."

With that, he walked away, disappearing into the night altogether after a few moment.

There was a long pause as the three princes stared at the disappeared figure of their bodyguard. Then the commander rushed out, his sword ready in his hand, "Your Highness! Are you alright? Rider informed me that there had been a breach of…Oh. I see."

* * *

Alex landed lightly on the rooftop of the inn. The moon appeared behind the clouds, shining its light brightly down at the large open circular square in front of the inn. The houses that lined the twists and turns of the streets were dark, its citizens sleeping away peacefully. Alex leaned back on the roof and pillowed his head with his hands.

Scorpia… He had a run-in with them a year ago. It wasn't pleasant. Why was Scorpia trying to assassinate the princes? Alex wasn't sure he understood the entire point of throwing bricks at the princes' windows, but he understood the basics of Scorpia equals negativity equation. Were they planning something? His father and mother had died in the hand of Scorpia's queen's assassin, Ash. As far as he knew, he had lived with Uncle Ian Rider for all his life in a small village named Chelsea at the outskirts. He sighed deeply.

His ears perked up as he heard steps on the wooden rooftop and a small, nearly inaudible, exclaim as whoever it was must have nearly slipped. Alex waited till the person, a man, decided to speak first.

"You must be the new worker Devon told us about." The man spoke up from the side. Alex turned his head slightly to see the man sitting down. Alex sat up to face the man.

"I am." Alex nodded in confirmation, cautious of the stranger.

"I am one of the workers as well," The man gave him a small friendly smile, "I work mainly as the courier and the carrier." At Alex's slightly puzzled expression, he explained, "I deliver things though sometimes I do work behind the counter as a cook. What about you?"

"Part-time of anything," Alex shrugged, "I guess."

"I am Fentrail. Fentrail Godfrey." The man said, extending a hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Rider," Alex said as he took the hand.

"Just Rider?" Fentrail raised an eyebrow.

"Just Rider."

"Ah well." Fentrail yawned as he laid back on the roof. Alex looked at him, "This is usually my spot. I guess you found it."

"My apology," Alex replied. He had a hard time to make it sound apologetical.

"Nah," The man waved it away as he stared up at the sky, "This is a good place. Great minds think alike, eh?" He finished his sentence with a small grin.

"I guess."

"Devon said you're new." Fentrail turned his head slightly sideways to look at him, "Got any questions to ask me about?"

"Questions?"

"About the city, how things works and such."

Alex cocked his head slightly to one side, before replying after a moment, "Where can I deliver a letter?"

"Letter?" Fentrail sat up and pointed down the lines of houses, "See that building with a small blue flag? That's the building. You give the letter to them. We have pigeons to send letters. Though if it is too far, they won't accept it."

Alex considered that thoughtfully, "Do you think over the mountain is far?"

A silence met his question and he sighed, "That far?"

"That's pretty far," Fentrail nodded his head, "But they gotta few good pigeons for long distance. You can give it a try."

"What about a doctor?"

"Huh?"

"Where can I find a doctor?"

Fentrail raised an eyebrow and pointed down eastward, "That house, with that red white striped flag. You can find a doctor there. But you know, you are actually talking to a doctor right now."

"You are a doctor?" Alex blinked.

"I work part-time as a doctor." Fentrail grinned, "Can't really beat those professional ones, but I would say I am fairly decent."

Alex heard the words that the man was trying to say. Fentrail wanted him to come to his instead of the professional ones. Alex never had the intention to go to a professional one from the start. They ask too many questions and cannot keep to themselves. Alex smiled slightly, "Do you have a building?"

Fentrail grinned as he pointed down the road again, "That one's mine. The one with that bright blue vase in front? That one."

Alex followed his gaze. There were many houses on the streets but Fentrail's was slightly more distinguishable than others. The front door was slightly battered with weather and the house was visibly smaller than the rest. The man was a hard worker, Alex knew, "How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much do I have to pay you?" Alex asked.

"Judging by what you want me to check over," Fentrail replied in a happy tone, "No more than fifty cops usually."

"Alright," Alex nodded, "I will come over once I have time."

"What do you need a doctor for?" Fentrail sounded curious.

It probably wouldn't hurt, Alex decided as he replied, "A nasty bear slash and a few old wounds. Can I trust you to not give away any information about my wounds?"

"Patient's secrecy?" Fentrail smiled with a raised brow, "You got it."

* * *

Now, time for some replies (Honestly, I don't want to do PM, first because some are guest readers, second because I really want to recognize them):

To Guest: Thanks for always reviewing the story ^ ^ Honestly, it really encourages me to write, even if the reviews were just words but they really drove me on. So thank you for your constant reviews.

To Shelly: It is me who should be saying thank you. I just want to say thank you for reviewings ^ ^

To Maddie Altman: Hey~ Thanks for reviewing ^ ^ Whenever I read the capitalized letters from your reviews, I can somehow hear you shout (XD).

To Teddybearcrazy: Thank you for your constant 'keep going'. It really does make me want to continue and keep writing (don't comment, I once woke up at 12 in the night to work on the story lol)

To yummypie193: Haha. Cliffs are necessary, though I do agree that too many cliffs can cause reader's death lol. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!

To ElixerOfLife: Thanks for pointing out the mistakes. I probably can never properly separate live and life XD.

To Katkatperson: I have read probably most of the fanfics in this fandom (lol) and I just sat down and be like, "Besides the cliche ideas that I want to badly do one myself, what else can I do?" and then I dreamed of one (XD). I was always really in love with medieval, fantasy, knights and all that so I really enjoyed this story, to be honest. ^ ^

To BlueCookies214: Thank you / Honestly, I don't really think I can write action scenes. I've read books that described an action scene so well that it felt as if I am in it, so I am not entirely sure if I can do that as well ^ ^ Though I did try to make it as detailed as possible without being too long and excessive.

To Youya: I am glad you like it ^ ^ I added the dagger into his weapon slots (lol). The dagger would come more into use later in the story, so watch out for your dagger~

If I missed anyone, please do tell me (I am like half asleep right now)


	8. Prince of MI6, Ben Daniel

A.N.: Can I please just spare a moment to pump my fist in the air and be like "Consecutive updates, beat that!"? XD Okay, I am trying to increase my word count goal, in case you have not realized. My usual goal was about 2000 words, to be honest. The last chapter was 3000 and this one is closed to 4000. Okay, I am trying *insert grin here*. I know it might still be a little short so I will aim for close to 5000 next time. Okie?

Anyways, thanks for all the supports! I really appreciate them. After all, they boost my passion on writing.

Okay, onward~

* * *

James woke groggily, blinking the sunlight out of his eyes. His eyes traveled to the bright window where the sun was rising steadily and muttered a curse, "I am going to kill whoever that forgot to close the curtains."

He stretched slightly as he sat up on the bed and clambered out of it. James glanced at the peaceful sleeping forms of his two brothers before yawning again and throwing open the curtain completely, "Get up!"

James ignored the loud screech that Andreas gave as he pulled on his coat and buttoned up the front, "Breakfast. If you don't want father to catch us again, you better get up now."

The response was immediate as Andreas leaped off the bed in a hurry. Scottilan, who had dressed while waiting for Andreas to get up, walked up to the third prince and crossed his arms, "Hurry."

"Alright, keep your heads cool," Andreas muttered as he pulled on his tunic and wound the belt around him before finally putting his boots over the legs of his breeches. He threw his coat over his shoulder in haste, "Of course I want breakfast."

They never ate at the Dining room. James disliked the prospect of all the rich foods and the detested looks the citizens gave them upon seeing their rich food. The food should be shared equally by the citizens. Besides, he enjoyed the cuisines and foods from the local inn.

Making sure that the door was locked behind them, they made their way quietly down the hallway and the stairs. A few servants gave them a small smile as they left though none went to call the guards to accompany them. They had gotten used to the daily routine as they went back to their daily works.

"Shouldn't we call Rider with us?" Andreas asked, glancing at the closed door next door.

"No need." James cut him off, "It is a bodyguard's job to keep up with his principals. If he isn't even aware of us leaving, then he should be fired."

"Why do you hold such grudge against him?" Andreas grumbled as they exited the palace. A few guards greeted them, bowing at the waist before straightening up again. James gave them a curt nod, "I don't hold grudge against him. I hold grudges against people who are self-central and believe they can do everything."

Andreas shrugged it aside, "Well, I am hungry."

The streets were still quiet in the morning but the few citizens out ducked out of sight as they walked past their houses. James ignored them. He could smell the aroma of breakfast from the inn that they always ate at. The inn was the most popular place for almost all the citizens of the SAS Kingdom, and partials of the MI6 kingdom as well. James winced inwardly as he thought of that. He met the prince of MI6 occasionally in the inn, the man was always unpredictable. Not that he disliked the prince, but the prince had an air around him that made him narrow his eyes every time he walked by.

"Ah, Your Highnesses." The Bartender of the inn greeted them. The small bell on the door chimed as they walked in. James never knew why the man chose the title of Bartender when the place wasn't even a pub or a bar. He shrugged that aside, "Good morning."

"Good morning," James greeted the man, "Devon."

The bartender gestured around, "Take a seat. What would you wish for breakfast, Your Highnesses?"

"The usual would be fine," James said as he took a seat near the window.

"Extra-large serving, please." Andreas grinned as he told the man, "I am hungry."

"Alright, Your Highness." The man smiled then he looked around, "Where's your guard?"

"You know about the new bodyguard?" James looked up in mild surprise. He didn't know that even the citizens know about the change.

"Of course," Devon nodded as he wiped a glass with a rag he held in hand and set it on the counter, "He told me."

"He?"

"Your bodyguard," Devon said as he poured ale into the glass and reached for a second one, "Rider."

"He talked to you?" James was confused.

"You didn't know?" Devon glanced at the three princes as he filled the second glass and took out a third, "He—well, there he is."

Rider walked in, rubbing his shoulder as he stretched slightly. James found it weird to see the young man without his usual long cloak that covered him from head to toe. Rider wore a simple white tunic, and a slightly tattered brown pair of breeches that stopped at his knee and the rest were clad in a dark brown boot. The princes were surprised to see the variety of weapons placed in the young man's belt as well as the fine sword that hang loosely by his side and the small quiver strapped to his thigh.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Rider greeted them as if seeing them in the inn was something that happened every day. The bodyguard pulled the cloak around him though he did not pull his cowl up unlike usual.

"Morning, Rider." Scott greeted him.

"Morning, Rider!" Andreas grinned as he leaped up from his seat, "James here thought you wouldn't get up fast enough to follow us."

"Get up?" Rider raised an eyebrow as he crossed the counter to Devon, "I wasn't sleeping."

Another man walked out from behind the counter, probably the cook, judging by the aroma of smell that seemed to follow the man for a moment before it disappeared, "Morning, Rider. How was your sleep?"

"Decent."

"Aho, what a big lie." The man smiled as he slapped Rider on the back, "You never went back to your room afterward."

Rider just shrugged, "I was writing a letter."

"How does he know you?" James asked the bartender as the two talked. It was rather one-sided, seeing how Rider barely talk though the newcomer didn't seem to mind.

"Well," Devon smiled, "He works here."

"He works here?" James couldn't keep the incredulous out of his voice. He watched as Rider shot them an amused glance before following the cook out the door.

Devon nodded, "Before he was dragged away by the big broke commander, he was applying here. I didn't know that he became your bodyguard until he told me. He didn't seem pleased."

"Why did the commander dragged him out?" James asked.

"You should have seen him fight, Your Highness." Devon shook his head as he walked around the counter and handed the three glass to the princes, "He defeated the champion in a matter of minutes." The bartender chuckled slightly, "I swear I saw the guards from MI6 as well, trying to get him. But I guess your commander was faster in getting him."

It was common knowledge that both kingdom, MI6, and SAS, were always in a fight for recruits. To cause even MI6 to want to recruit him, James frowned, just who was Rider?

The bell chimed at the door and Devon turned toward the sound, "Ah, Fentrail, Rider. Leave the door open, would you? Guests will be coming soon. Rider, why don't you go upstairs and see if the staying guests needs anything and tell them about breakfast? Fentrail, don't wander around, go cook."

The man named Fentrail grinned again before disappearing over the counter. Distantly, he heard the sound of a pot being opened and closed again. Devon turned to Rider, "Just knocked on their door and tell them it's breakfast time. Don't open the door, though."

"Alright." Rider nodded and headed over to the stairs. James didn't even hear his footsteps as he disappeared.

"Has he been working here for long?" James asked as he took a sip of his ale.

"No," Devon shook his head, "In fact, today is his first day. He had just arrived yesterday. He told me he came from across the mountain."

James glanced at him in surprise, "That's a long way."

"That it is, Your Highness." Devon sighed, "Now, I must get back to my business. If you need any help, well, call Rider, he works as a part-time for everything."

A few moments later, guests from both outside and upstairs came in, taking the table and struck up chatters. A few of them threw glances at the three princes but most of them chose to ignore them. That was one thing James enjoyed in this inn. They were used to their presence. The atmosphere was normal as if meeting the three princes happened every day. It probably did, seeing how they always come to the inn for breakfast and occasionally midday meal.

"Rider," Devon called as the young man appeared and walked down the stairs, "Why don't you take off that cloak and that belt of weapons and help out around the shop?"

James watched as the young man gave the bartender a near incredulous look before nodding and heading upstairs again. In that instance, James wondered if he was wrong about the young man. Rider appeared to be humble and rarely spoken. Then what was last night when Rider had rudely brushed them aside and…James shivered slightly as he remembered that moment of coldness in the young man's eyes as he turned.

* * *

Alex threw down his cloak on the bed and plucked out most of his weapons except the sword, the dagger, and a few extra knives, just in case. It was hard enough to leave the contracting bow behind and he was definitely not going to go out without his sword. Daggers and knives were only good for so much. He wrapped them in his cloak and placed it behind the nightstand before heading out, locking the door behind him. If someone wanted to get in, they could easily bash open the door so the lock wasn't exactly thief-proof.

Alex ran a hand through his hair as he descended the stairs. He never expected the three princes to be dining in an inn. Just the thought of it made him shake his head. Of all the royal families he knew, they always dine in the palace. He shrugged it aside. It wasn't his business.

His thoughts traveled to the letter he had in his pocket. Should he really send it? True, the man owed him one for saving his life, but should he really drag the man into his business? Even though the man worked with Scorpia and has every right to be in his business. Alex sighed deeply. The letter to Yassen Gregorovich suddenly weighed heavily in his pocket.

Alex faltered as he reached the last step at the scene in front of him. The whole inn was silent and was staring at the four man. Or rather, the four princes.

"Move your sword, Daniel," Wolf growled.

Alex took in the situation at one glance. A man, dressed in royal garbs, held a sword right under Wolf, his principal's jaw. It wasn't touching but Alex wasn't going to wait till it touched. He lunged forward, leaping lightly over the counter and reached for his dagger, holding it over the back of the stranger's neck in a way that it would stab down easily and not miss the target's vital point no matter what.

"Get your hands away from the prince!" Alex turned as a man cried from behind him. He looked remarkably like a guard. Probably the bodyguard for the stranger. Alex plucked out the knife and with accuracy, sank it a few centimeters above the man's shoulder, pinning the man's cloth to the wall he stood in front of.

"If you value your life," Alex turned toward the stranger who still held his principal at sword point, "You should remove that sword."

"Oh?" The man didn't turn but Alex could hear the slight smile in his voice, "Your new bodyguard? I would say he is more efficient than the last one. Say, bodyguard, you won't be fast enough to kill me before I kill your prince."

"Firstly," Alex said, his voice low and threatening, halting the guard that had tried to creep up on him in his steps, "He is not my prince. Secondly, don't say I am not fast enough."

"You know, even if you do stab me with your dagger," Alex didn't ask how the man knew his choice of weapon, "I can still kill your prince."

Alex shrugged, "Go ahead."

There was a long pause then the man laughed and sheathed his sword before turning around to face him. Alex moved his dagger away but did not relax. People always have a trick up their sleeves. The man must have realized it for he held his hand up in a peace gesture, "No harm intended, alright?"

Alex didn't put his dagger down.

"Rider," Wolf said, "Put your dagger down. You don't want to kill the prince of MI6, I would tell you."

Alex slid his dagger back into the slot before nodding his head slightly at the prince, "Your Highness."

"You must apologize to the prince!" The guard who had managed to get his garment unpinned from the wall, pointed his sword at Alex.

Quicker than they could see, Alex spun around and kick the sword out of the man's grip. The man gasped in pain as his boots came in contact with his hand, "I was not at fault, and therefore I would not apologize unnecessarily."

"It's alright, Gabe." The prince of MI6 said, halting the guard in his track, "It is not necessary."

Alex handed the guard's sword back to him before turning toward the prince of MI6, "May I ask what your intention was?"

"Just a friendly rivalry." The prince waved it aside and extended a hand, "I am the prince of MI6, Ben Daniel."

"Rider," Alex responded after a short pause, scrutinizing the prince in front of him carefully.

"Just Rider?"

"Just Rider."

The prince retracted the hand when he realized that he wasn't going to shake it and smiled, "Well, Rider, that was excellent offense and defense you showed there."

By now, the inn has gone back to its chatter though occasional glances were still thrown their way. Once they have realized that no one's life is in danger, they went back to talking. Confrontations between the two kingdom's princes were probably common in the inn.

Alex nodded curtly, "Thank you." He walked briskly passed the prince and stopped in front of Wolf, "Are you unharmed, Your Highness?"

"Yes." Wolf glanced at him.

"Good." Alex turned and headed toward the door. He paused at the doorway and turned to the four princes who were still looking at him, "Please don't kill anyone during my absence." He then added with a small smile, "I will be right back."

With that, he left.

* * *

No one told him that the streets were this crowded in the morning. Alex thought inwardly as he navigated through the crowds. He ducked into the shadow of the back alley. It was cleared of people, he breathed a sigh of relieve. Fentrail mentioned the delivery office to be a building with a small blue flag on top. The houses weren't tall and he could see the edge of the rooftop easily. The sun had climbed up the mountain, though, in the shadows, Alex couldn't feel it.

The alley path took him straight to the back of the building. A small blue flag fluttered in the air as the wind blew past by. Alex rounded the corner and went inside. A bell chimed his arrival and the man in front of the counter looked up from a piece of paper, "Welcome. How may I help you?"

Alex ignored the man's gaze that lingered on his sword before flickering back up to his eyes again, "I wish to deliver a letter."

"Where?"

Alex told him the address and the man raised a brow, "That's pretty far, young man."

"I heard that you have long distance pigeons to take the job," Alex replied as he reached for the coin that Devon had handed him in the morning for his first payment.

"I never said we can't deliver it." The man smiled as he walked around the counter and gestured for Alex to follow him.

The man led him to the back of the building where three sides were enclosed by walls and the last faced the street but was covered with a draping pale brown layer. There were cages of pigeons hopping around. Some cooed at him as they walked in and others hopped in excitement. The man took out a pigeon. A small pouch was wounded on its feet. The pigeon eyed them as it cocked its head to both sides repeatedly.

"She can fly your distance." The man said as he turned to Alex, "It might be a little off, but it will reach your destination. She was originally from there."

"How much?"

"Fifty cops." The man said as he held out a hand, "Now, may I have what it is you want to deliver?"

Alex handed him the letter. The letter was written in a language that only Yassen and the people that lived where he live could understand. It wasn't a common tongue. He wrote the letter in a way that only Yassen could understand the implied meanings. The man slid the letter into the pouch and leaned in, untying the restrain on the pigeon's legs. The man pushed open the pale blind and the pigeon fluttered out, soaring into the sky and disappeared.

Alex handed the man the silver coin and the man went inside to get change. He stared at the blue sky for a moment. He hoped that the letter would reach Yassen safely. Carrier pigeons were never entirely accurate. They always fly back to their 'home'. But if they became adapted to their new home, then they might have trouble finding their old ones.

"Here." The man dropped fifty coppers into his hand and Alex pocketed them. The man, as if sensing his slight worries, smiled, "Don't worry. The pigeon will reach the destination. I got it just yesterday." At Alex's slightly puzzled expression, he laughed, "You don't have much knowledge of carrier pigeons, do you?"

Alex shook his head.

"Well," The man waved his hand, "Maybe if you come back tomorrow, I will tell you a bit more. But now, I must get back to work."

"Thank you," Alex said as he headed for the door.

"No problem." The man answered back, "Check back after a few days if you are waiting for a reply."

* * *

James glared openly at Ben who sat opposite of him with Andreas. Andreas didn't seem to mind the company as he chatted away with the prince. James still hadn't forgiven the man for pointing a sword at him.

"Still brooding, James?" Ben asked as he took a sip of his drink, "No harm done. Besides, your bodyguard was fast to respond."

"What is your purpose here, Ben?" James asked.

"Just breakfast at my favorite inn." Ben smiled, "Why, are you not happy to see me, James?"

"Since we are all on a first-name basis," Andreas commented as he took a large bite of his breakfast, "We are friends, right?"

Ben grinned, "Hear that, James?"

"No." James growled slightly, "I didn't."

"Though I would say you are partially right, James." Ben said as he set his glass down, "I did not come here for no reason."

James waited for his response.

"My father wanted me to check out your new bodyguard." The prince of MI6 continued, "He mentioned that 'their bodyguard has potentials. I want you to try to recruit him.'"

"What?" Andreas exclaimed, pausing in midbite.

"That's what he said." Ben said, "And I think I understand what father is trying to say. He truly is amazing, isn't he?"

"What are you thinking?" James narrowed his eyes.

"Why," Ben grinned, "I am going to recruit him to become my bodyguard."

"Your Highness!" Ben's current bodyguard, Gabe, spoke up, "I—"

"You've done well, Gabe. Don't worry." Ben held up a hand, "I will ask father to promote you to second-in-command. No worries."

"Oh." The man visibly relaxed once he had his position secured. James felt a little disgust by the man's action.

"But father employed him to be our bodyguard." Andreas commented, "Father won't agree to just giving him away."

"It is entirely up to Rider to make that choice, isn't it?" Ben shrugged as he took a sip.

Then his eyes lit up and he called out, "Rider, do you have a moment to spare?"

James turned around to see their bodyguard walking in through the front door, a slight pensive look on his face.

"Can I say no, Your Highness?" Rider answered as he looked up and walked toward them.

"Of course not," Ben said.

Rider stood by the table, the question evident in his eyes. Sometimes, James wondered if his bodyguard could communicate solely using his eyes.

"How do you like your job as a bodyguard for them?" Ben asked with a small smile on his face.

Rider blinked, "I do not have an opinion, Your Highness."

"Then why did you work for them?"

"I don't have a choice." Rider shrugged, "Besides, I am looking for a temporary job and they offered."

"Temporary?"

"I am leaving in a few weeks." Rider nodded.

That was new to Ben, judging by the surprised look on his face, "Oh."

James saw Rider had a small amused smile on his features.

"Then would you like to work as my bodyguard?" Ben offered, "It's only me you have to guard."

James unconsciously tensed as Rider glanced at Ben with the same amused smile, "Do you have any security issues lately, Your Highness?"

"What do you mean, Rider?" Ben looked confused.

"Any brick throwing maniac in the palace?" Rider was genuinely amused right now, James could see.

"Brick throwing manic?" Ben frowned, "No, no, of course not. It is quite peaceful in the palace."

"Then have you seen any brick throwing manic that has ties to a different kingdom?" Rider asked.

"What? No, of course not." Ben shook his head, "What are you talking about, Rider?"

"Then I am sorry, Your Highness." Rider smiled, "I cannot accept your offer. You see, I prefer an action packed life."

"You want brick throwing maniacs in your life?" Ben blinked, confusion spread across his features. James hid a small smile behind a small sip of his ale.

"Having that would be interesting, Your Highness." Rider commented innocently. Too innocent, James decided.

"So is that a no to the offer?" Ben asked, hoping for a simpler answer.

"It might be." Rider said as his features smoothed back into his usual blank one, "My apologies but I will be taking my leave right now, Your Highness."

"Where are you going?"

Rider turned toward them as he headed toward the stairs, "I have to get to work."

"Work?"

"He works here." James answered the prince's question, "Part-time, apparently."

James turned toward the prince, expecting to see hints of disappointment on the man's face at his failure in recruiting his bodyguard but to his surprise, the man was smiling slightly.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Interesting." Was the only reply he received.

* * *

I did my research(not really). You won't believe just how dumb I am in medieval settings *insert guilty look*. Honestly, what do you call a chief in medieval times? Apparently, they said cook is fine, so I am sticking with Cook. As for Ale, ale is basically a beer like substance and is drank commonly back then. I can't really get the clothing/garments thing accurate so I am sticking with tunics, trousers, breeches, robes and the such of it.

Relating to the carrier pigeons, they actually fly back to their home. They can't really go everywhere with a simple direction. If you are interested, you should search it up ^ ^


	9. I Will Be Inconspicuous

A.N.: As I promised, I will be explaining Rider(Alex)'s history and his past slowly throughout the story. You as a reader can probably think of yourself in the shoes of the princes, not knowing anything about Rider except that he is exceptionally well-trained in a lot of areas and is mostly blank and calm. Nothing really followed the original book's past for Alex though Alex's father was still killed by Scorpia and Ian was killed by Yassen. Jack, unfortunately, died during his travel. Regarding Yassen and his relationships, it will be explained as I proceed ^ ^ I wrote most of this in the library with the sun frying my brain through the window, so I am terribly sorry if this chapter simply lacked innovation haha.

* * *

When next week rolled by, the schedules had become routine for the four princes and the bodyguard. Every morning, the princes will leave for the inn, not waiting for Rider nor bother to see if their bodyguard was up, for he always was no matter how quiet they tried. The three princes would sit at the same table near the window and wait for the prince of MI6 to arrive. They will talk about life in the palace, about politics, powers, and their everyday events. Then the three princes' bodyguard will walk through the door, stretching slightly, bidding them a silent good morning before heading up the stairs. Then they won't see him anymore after, he was simply nowhere to be found even if Andreas went to knock on his door. Rider would mysteriously appear for less than a few minutes when they left the inn, following them a few steps and when they look backward again, he was gone. Though James knew for sure that Rider was always following them. He could feel Rider watching him from wherever he was.

The four princes would occasionally roam the busy streets together in the morning, commenting here and there about the people, the houses and what they could possibly improve on for their citizens. The people would give them a deep bow as they passed through though some would hurriedly hide in their house. Throughout, James had never seen their bodyguard. Yet when occasional peasants tried to throw rocks at them to express their displeasure, Rider would be there, deflecting the objects thrown at them easily as if he was immune to them. He would ask if they were alright in a quiet but serious tone and disappeared again when they tried to take a second look at him. The bodyguard was a mystery.

"Your Highness." The servant's quiet inquiring voice made him look up from his half dozing position in the back garden where he could see the large lake as well as the soldiers training.

"Yes?" James glanced at the servant.

"His Majesty requested your presence." The servant said, bowing slightly and fidgeted with the hem of his tunic.

"How about Scott and Andreas?" James asked, inclining his head slightly toward the two who were arguing about which soldiers would win a fight against who.

"Them as well, Your Highness."

"Alright, tell him I will be there." James nodded and the servant hurried off after a short respectful bow.

"What did he want?" Scottilan asked, looking up from their argument.

"Father wants to see us." James grumbled as he turned, heading inside, "Come on."

As he turned and walked back in, he heard Andreas whined, "Scott, come on, that scrawny soldier couldn't possibly win against that big bloke."

"You can't judge people by their outlook, Andrey." Scottilan sighed then he turned toward their eldest brother, "James, what did father wants us for?"

"I don't know." James said, casting a glance over his shoulder at his two brothers, "Probably something serious, since he often asks a servant to relay his message instead of sending for us."

"Well, he sent for us when Rider came." Scottilan pointed out, "It wasn't really particularly serious. It was just a change of bodyguard."

"Maybe he thought Rider is really important?" Andreas suggested and then switching to a more dramatic tone, "Oh, imagine! Rider being our long lost brother, being captured into slavery long time ago! And now he is back but does not want us to know of his relation because of his humble personality."

James opened his mouth to comment but another voice beat him to it, "That was awful, Your Highness."

The three of them jumped, "Rider!"

Andreas grinned as he recovered, "Was I right?"

Rider gave him a hard stare but did not answer. Scottilan seemed to find it highly amusing for the edge of his lips were quirked upward in a failed attempt to not laugh out loud.

"Where did you come from?" James demanded, "Where were you?"

"I was always beside you." Rider said as they walked on, falling into steps easily behind the three of them, "That is the job of a bodyguard. I hear everything you say." He gave Andreas another hard stare at that.

"But I didn't see you!" Andreas said, looking at Rider incredulously with childish amazement, "How did you do that?"

Rider was silent for a moment. James thought he wasn't going to answer after all until the bodyguard spoke up again, "I was taught."

James had to look at the young man for a moment as the three words slipped out of his mouth. It sounded bitter, pained, and all different emotions clashed together. He had never heard Rider spoken in such a way before. His tone was always curtly and bluntly polite.

"By whom?"

Again, there was the long pause, "People that my father had some sort of connection to."

"Your father?" James inquired.

"My father." Either Rider was being thick or he was evidently evading the obvious question. Definitely the second, James thought as he glanced at Rider out of his peripheral vision and saw the innocent questioning glance.

"Where are they?" Scottilan asked, clearly had no intention to drop the subject, "Your parents I mean."

Rider looked up. For a moment, James saw the expression flickered across the young man's face. It was the same expression he had witnessed during that night when they had captured the culprit behind all the stones and bricks. It was cold, steel, blank and has no emotion.

"They went sailing seventeen years ago." Rider finally spoke up after a long moment as he calculated his words, "They are probably living peacefully under the oceans with the mermaids."

Silence settled as the three princes tried to digest the words spoken. Was Rider joking when he said that? Yet he didn't think so. _Living peacefully under the oceans with the mermaids._ Oh.

"I am sorry for your loss." Scottilan caught on as well. His tone was full of sympathy, "Who is taking care of you right now?"

"Myself."

"Where are your relatives?" Scottilan sounded shocked and James didn't blame him.

"My uncle went hiking and was killed by my friend." Rider replied blankly. James inwardly shivered at how blatantly the bodyguard answered

"Your friend killed your uncle?" Andreas squeaked.

"Not exactly a friend," Rider seemed to consider it for a moment, "He owed me for saving his life."

"You are missing the point." James muttered, "Why did your friend kill your uncle?"

"He was paid to." Rider's tone told them that it was the end of the conversation. And they dropped it, though with much reluctance. Rider's background was still a gigantic enigma to them all.

They arrived at the room and James pushed open the door. It creaked open under his touch.

"James, Scott, Andrey!" Their father greeted them effusively as he stood up from his seat and walked down the path, "Glad that you can join me."

"Father." James greeted curtly, "What brought this on?"

"Take a seat." The King suggested. The three of them did.

"In a week," He began, "I am sending you along with the prince of MI6 on a mission. The King of MI6 has specifically asked for you and I must agree. This mission is crucially important for both of our kingdoms and mere soldiers would not do. We have fine soldiers, but none are as fine as you three are, for that I am proud of you. As much as I hate to send my sons into such dangerous territories, I can rest my case for the time being. The commander had kindly given me the suggestion of sending a few guards along with you and I intend to pick the best soldiers of them all."

"What?" James exclaimed, leaping to his feet, "Guards? Father! I don't want any guards on my mission! They will only hinder me. Besides, they are just so blatantly obvious under the daylight and make the three of us conspicuous anywhere. Every time I see the guards you posted in the cities, I felt like I am being watched and controlled. I don't like guards and, Father, I wish to never ever see one. If any one of them dare to show their face, they will wish that they were never born."

"James…" His father suddenly sounded extremely weary but stern, "The guards are for your protection. They are not to harm you."

"They, simply being there, put us in danger." James replied, glaring, "I will not go on the mission unless you take back the guards."

"You cannot go alone." The king insisted, allowing no arguments, "Either you take guards, or you don't go."

James gritted his teeth. His father knew how much he wished to travel outside the kingdom as well as his love for missions and was using it against him.

"We can take Rider." Andreas spoke up, "He is good enough. We don't have to take any more guards than just Rider."

"Andrey." James glared at his younger brother.

"Andrey is right." Scottilan added, "Rider is efficient, father. We will bring him if that pleases you, but no more than him."

There was a long pause, "Very well. Send Rider in."

"I am here." Rider said quietly. James jerked his head toward where the young man was standing. He didn't notice him till that point. The young man had his cowl up, hiding his blond locks and covering his features in a way that James couldn't see his face from the side.

"You will go with them on this mission." The king said, his voice full of authority, "The information required for this mission has been placed in your room, do take your time to read it through, Rider."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rider nodded curtly, "I will take my leave if you will excuse me."

The king nodded and Rider was out the door almost instantly.

James glanced at where the bodyguard had left, slightly puzzled at the curt and abrupt behavior demonstrated.

* * *

As the four princes took their seat in the inn, Ben spoke up, "So, you heard about the mission?"

"Yes." James grunted as he took a sip of the drink that Devon had brought up almost as soon as they arrived, "To investigate into the Scorpia Kingdom and all that."

"You sound very unenthusiastic." Ben snorted as he commented.

"This isn't just any normal missions." James remarked, "Scorpia isn't a kingdom to be reckoned with. I fear that this mission is going to be very difficult but I expect us to complete this mission nonetheless in success."

"You sound like a commander," Ben said as he took a sip of his own drink. It smelled distinguishably sweet and had a deep soothing aroma.

"I aim to be one." James replied, "Even though I am the first prince and the immediate heir to the throne, my dream would always be the commander. A life in the palace is much too stale for me."

"I can agree wholeheartedly on that." The prince of MI6 replied, nodding his head slightly.

They turned to regard Devon as the bartender served up their breakfast. Andreas immediately grabbed the utensil and began wolfing down the food as if he hadn't eaten in a long while. James paused and looked around. Something seemed amiss.

"What is it?" Scottilan asked, noticing his behavior.

"Something seemed out of ordinary," James commented, unsure what the feeling was.

"Speaking of that," Ben spoke up, his tone curious, "I haven't seen your bodyguard yet. He usually comes in before Devon fully opens up the inn."

James took a look around. Guests were coming in through the front door and a few were already seated. Ben was right on that. Rider usually walked in and opened up the door before calling the guests down. Did something happen? He remembered the strange behavior Rider was showing the previous day when he left after being assigned to their mission. Was Rider up to something?

"Devon," James called. The man turned and catching James's gaze, set down the glass and went over to their table, question evident in his eyes, "How may I be of service?"

"Have you seen Rider?"

"Rider?" Devon raised an eyebrow, "Of course. I saw him just a few moment ago and called him to go bring the guests down."

"When did he come in?" James asked, "I wasn't aware of his presence."

"He walked in almost right after you four did," Devon said, nodding his head to acknowledge the rest of the three princes.

"Where is he right now?" James asked, a little confused as to why Rider didn't greet them like usual.

"I don't know." Devon shrugged easily, "But Fentrail probably does. Rider always tells Fentrail where he is going."

"Fentrail?"

"I heard my name being called." A man walked up to them. James recognized him to be the cook he had seen a few days prior. He had a medium length shaggy hair that was tied back in a short ponytail. His apron was slightly stained, the result of his work in the inn, "Your Highnesses."

"Do you know where Rider is?" Devon asked.

Fentrail shrugged, "He mentioned that he was going to run some errands." The man paused as if thinking, then his eyes lit up and added, "He left a short message for you, Your Highness. I dunno about his intention, but he asked me to pass along the message."

"Message?" James inquired.

"He said that you wouldn't be seeing him anymore." Fentrail relayed.

"What?" Andreas spluttered, "Why? Is he leaving? Did something come up?"

Fentrail scratched his head slightly, "Well, he sounded calm and blank like usual. But to be honest, I do not understand his emotions pretty well so I can't judge. He didn't mention leaving, though." Then the man froze and turned, "It's getting burned! I must get back. Good day!" The man left hurriedly to the back. Distantly, James could hear the steaming pot crying for attention.

"What kind of errands could he possibly be running?" Ben inquired.

"I do not know, Your Highness." Devon shook his head then smiled slightly, "Rider is much a mystery to me as well. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have an inn to run." The man left as well, leaving the four princes to their breakfast.

It was that moment that James felt that something went wrong. And that something was probably caused by him.

* * *

Alex stepped into the delivery office, pushing the door close behind him as he did.

"Welcome, young man." The man behind the counter greeted him.

Alex nodded back, "Any replies?"

"Yes," The man nodded, "In fact, it arrived just late yesterday." He reached under the counter and pulled out a thin pale beige envelope. Alex accepted it. The letter was addressed to him and there was nothing more written on the front.

"Do I owe you anything for this?" Alex asked, hesitating as he was unsure with the customs in this part.

"No." The man shook his head and smiled, "Well, good day to you, young man."

Alex nodded in farewell, "You as well." He placed the letter on the inside of his tunic. He would read it later. There were eyes and ears in the walls all around, even if they were just innocent citizens. Gossips traveled fast, faster than the wind.

He exited the building, sidestepping slightly as a man nearly blundered into him in his haste, "Sorry!" The man apologized then he looked up at him, "Oh, Rider!"

"Kave." Alex nodded his head as he acknowledged the man.

Kave straightened up, a small grin on his face, "How are you getting along?"

"Decently," Alex replied, knowing that the man was asking if he was getting used to the city so far.

"Have you changed your mind?" Kave asked, "About accepting me as your apprentice."

Alex smiled slightly and shook his head, "No, I have not."

"Why not?" Kave asked.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Alex suggested, disliking the curious and constant stares that the passerby threw them.

"I know a great garden around here." Kave shrugged, catching the meaning, and they walked away.

There was a moment of silence as they walked before Kave broke it again, "So, why not?"

"I can't teach you." Alex shook his head, "I am not a teacher."

"You just have to show me the moves." Kave grinned as he flexed his arms, "I am great at learning after watching. I can copy opponents' moves easily after watching."

Alex glanced sideways at the man. He had to look up slightly for the man was a little taller than him. His blue eyes scrutinizing the man, "Battle isn't always about copying opponent's moves. It is about you using your own moves to defeat your opponent."

Kave grinned, "You will be a great teacher." He jerked his head forward, "Well, that's the garden."

It was a magnificent sight. Rows of flowers and different plant aligned the small dirt pathway that winded across the gigantic garden. There were different color trees that were spaced out evenly amongst the lower bushes and plants. There were animals running along the tree branches or crawling beneath the short bushes. Fallen leaves littered across the pathway and were swept in circles as wind breezed past. It wasn't a simple garden. It was a large wilderness entrapped in the center of the city. Citizens were milling around, sitting on the benches and relaxing. It somehow was very different than the busy streets of the city that were organized and entirely manmade without a hint of nature. Alex glanced at Kave and saw that the man had a gentle smile on his face. The garden was his unique place, Alex knew.

"It's pretty amazing." Kave said, glancing at him after a moment with a small grin, "Come on. Let me show you the better part."

Alex turned to look at him but did not move. Kave gave him a questioning gaze, "Rider?"

"What time do you usually get up?"

Kave looked genuinely confused at the sudden abrupt question, "About six in the morning, I would say. I have a delivery job in the morning usually. I deliver the cargos from the nearby bay."

"Cut that to four." Alex said as he turned, ready to walk away, "In front of the inn, every morning. I will be waiting."

Then he walked away, leaving Kave in a slightly stunned silence, trying to absorb what he had just said. He did not see the large delighted grin that slowly spread across the man's features as he understood what he had said. Alex wondered if he was doing the right thing in accepting the man as his 'apprentice'. It wouldn't hurt, he thought inwardly as he drifted back into the shadows, making his way to the inn.

Alex hoped that the princes hadn't run into any troubles during his short absence, well, not exactly short now that he thought about it. Alex stiffened as he recalled what Wolf had said the day before.

 _They are just so blatantly obvious under the daylight and make the three of us conspicuous anywhere. Every time I see the guards you posted in the cities, I felt like I am being watched and controlled. I don't like guards and, Father, I wish to never ever see one. If any one of them dare to show their face, they will wish that they were never born._

If they disliked his presence that much, he would show them how well he could hide his presence.

* * *

Kave is probably really random to you guys right now, but he will be important in the future. Merek and Gorvenal will be important in the future. Aha, I swear some of you just went like, who are they? Well, let me refresh your memory~ Gorvenal was the commander and Merek was the vice-commander. ^ ^ They will appear later in the story~~ (ooh)

And as always, thank you all for your amazing reviews and follows! They always kill my procrastination~


	10. I Resign

A.N.: Okay, personally, I do not know completely about Alex's past in this story just yet (bad author XD). So all I can tell you right now is that everything will be based extremely loosely on the original AR books. So some things that happened in the book might not happen in this story. For example, guns don't exist in this type of medieval/historical settings so I have to use something else. ^ ^

I am terribly sorry about the late updates. I told myself that I was going to post this like two days ago. But I procrastinated...So I hope that this 5000 words chapter will make up for it ^ ^

* * *

Alex watched as the night sky twinkled outside the window. The chandeliers and the lights lit up the hallway, illuminating every corner. He could see his reflection clearly on the clean glass panel. The long cut that he had received while capturing the two intruders had already faded into a scar that cut across his right cheek. His eyes looked dead and the dark bags beneath them didn't help much. How he wanted to sleep. Or just drop right then and maybe sleep until the next week.

Turning, he strode away, further from the princes' room. He had taken the file relating to the mission from the room they provided him. Alex disliked the prospect of lingering in the room any longer than necessary. He felt like he was being watched in the room and he had no doubts that that was partially the truth.

"Excuse me," He stopped a passing servant.

"Yes?" The man paused, turning to look at him then his eyes widened, "Oh, you are the royal princes' bodyguard! You look quite young to be in that position. Well, rumors have trav-"

"I am sorry but," Alex interrupted and ignored him, "May I ask where I can find archives?"

"I remember there to be a lot down at the royal library. You should check that out." The man replied thoughtfully, "It isn't far. Just a few levels down. It's quite obvious, you won't miss it."

"Thank you." Alex nodded and left. The man waved slightly before heading off to his work as well.

The man was right. The royal library wasn't hard to find. It easily dominated the whole floor. There were tables spaced in between the shelves and rows of books. There was a hearth near the center. The fire crackled against the log as it burned. Alex took off his cloak and laid it on the nearest table beside the hearth. The lights were off. They had no reason to turn it on when no one was using it. Alex took one of the candle trays off from the top of the hearth and lit it up with the health of the fire. He set it down on the table beside his cloak. The dim light illuminated a soft sphere around it, decent enough to read and see.

Alex pulled out the letter from the inside of his tunic and spread it out. The letter was sealed with some kind of really cheap seals that was easily torn apart with his dagger. Careful, so that he wouldn't accidentally rip the letter, he peeled away the rest of the paper. The letter inside was written on a plain parchment in ink. He smoothed the paper out.

 _A,_

 _I have received your letter. Interesting presumption you have made regarding the matter you have at hand. I have not noted any news from who I worked for if you wish to know. You wish to invoke the debt just because of mere assumptions for them? You have grown soft since we met last time. I hope you have not tangled yourself further with that gray hair man. You probably do not know about this back then, but that man is the king of that kingdom next door to where you live. It is not good to get in too deep with him. You have told me of how he managed to get you to work and I give you my condolence for the loss of that leverage he often used._

 _But no matter, a debt is a debt. I will help you. But you must remember, I can eliminate the one you wished to protect in mere heartbeats. Do not forget who I am._

 _Aside from that, I must warn you of insecure lines, even if your choice is a pigeon. You must be wondering how I delivered this letter without using such foolish things like pigeons. You will see soon enough._

 _YG_

 _P.S. I have doubts about their intentions. Stay alerted at all time._

Alex laid his head warily on the table. The gray hair man Yassen mentioned was undoubtedly Blunt, the king of MI6. He had worked for the man a few years prior. He didn't know the man's identity back then. That was his first time ever touching the fine lines of royalties' powers and working undercover for one with such power. He disliked it. But he had no choice. Blunt had threatened to send Jack to jail for 'aiding rebels'. Alex knew that the man had powers the first time they met, just not how and what the power was.

Thinking of Jack, his heart ached. Jack, with her fierce red hair and a stubbornness that could easily overthrow many men, was his guardian ever since he was young, employed by his uncle, Ian. Ian had died just around the time Alex first met Blunt. He closed his eyes gently and sighed. Blunt, who had shown up to the burial ceremony, told Alex that Ian had worked for him. He had his doubts even before all these but he wasn't sure that whether or not he should be glad about finding out his uncle's true identity that had been kept hidden from him all those years. Maybe he was glad that Jack had died, not in the hands of enemies that he undoubtedly had formed over the course of the years working under Blunt, but instead by a mere illness that had caught her when they were escaping, finding a way to get out of Blunt's grasp. Working under Blunt was once a way to ensure Jack and his safety but that was all in the past.

Opening his eyes again, Alex got up. His sword clinked slightly against its shaft as he did. He glanced down at the collection of weapons he had around his belt. The sword, given to him as his tenth birthday gift from Ian, was once a possession of his uncle. The dagger was a keepsake from Yassen when the assassin refused to kill him during a mission, causing the man to be severely wounded by a sword running through his stomach and near his chest. It was a close run. He had acquired the collection of knives in an antique shop during his travel. The shop was closing down and the owner had very kindly given him them. The five knives came in handy quite often. The only item he had truly purchased off a vendor was the retractable bow and the quiver of arrows. It nearly took away all his money, just to obtain the weapon. It was an older model but it was quite unusual. It caught his eyes ever since he saw it on the market a few years ago when he was escaping with Jack. The rest of the smaller pieces of weapons were collected from enemies who had deployed men after him to kill him or assassinate him.

Alex unclipped the bow from his belt and placed it on the table. He didn't usually take the bow everywhere he went, but he did not trust anyone in the castle enough to place it in his assigned room. He had considered the room back in the inn. It wasn't that bad of a hiding place but he would need to check it out a little further before entrusting the room with any weapons.

He strode into the shelves of books. They were all titled vertically and for that, he was glad. Alex did not enjoy the prospect of cranking his neck to look at a vertically labeled title. The books weren't shelved by their names. Instead, they were shelved by categories. There were medicine, agricultural, governing, architectural, and many others. Alex was only interested in the archives. The only knowledge he had on the Scorpia Kingdom, the place where they were going to post as look-outs next week, was that the people in there weren't exactly nice. That was the best he could come up with. The castle was fortressed heavily and the guards were ruthless to any intruders. He grimaced slightly as he rubbed the area near his chest. He did not fancy having a sword ran through him.

"Scorpia…" He muttered slightly as his finger trailed along the spine of the old archives. He stopped as he reached the old book and pulled it down the shelf.

It was dusty as if unread for years, which in a sense, was probably logical. No one in their right mind would go running to find Scorpia. Alex winced. Maybe except him.

As he flipped the book open, supporting by his left arm, he sneezed at the dust.

"And I would think that they would bother dusting the books once in a while, being a royal library and all that," Alex muttered almost grumpily.

He carried the book to the table and sat down. The hearth's crackles and the warm heat soothed his mind as he relaxed. He turned the first page, dusting away the dust from the book cover that had flown up.

Alex paused as he heard footsteps. It was one of the three princes. He hadn't yet gotten to know which footsteps were whose. He wasn't sure whether or not he should blew out the candle and stay in the dark or pretend not to notice them. He didn't get to make a decision before the voice spoke.

"Rider."

Alex looked up, "Wolf."

"What are you doing so late?" The man crossed his arms. Wolf was wearing only a simple nightshirt and a trouser with his boots casually and quickly pulled on.

"Researching." Alex settled for the word.

"About?" The man walked closer, taking a seat across from him with slight interest, "That looks like one of those old archives around here that I never bother to look at."

"Scorpia," Alex replied.

"Why Scorpia?"

"The mission."

"I see." The prince turned toward his cloak and the bow laid upon it, "That yours?"

Alex gave him a look that spoke volumes of how stupid the man was. He wasn't going to call the prince stupid out loud so he settled for the look.

"Don't call me stupid." The prince narrowed his eyes, apparently catching the evident message in his eyes.

Alex turned his gaze back toward the book, flipping a page. The dry parchment crinkled slightly as he turned.

"I didn't see you the whole day today, except right now." Wolf said, crossing his arms again and leaning against the chair, "Are you up to something?"

Alex glanced at the man for a moment. Neither spoke. "No."

"Then why are you not there with us?" Wolf narrowed his eyes, "Are you avoiding us?"

"Yes."

Wolf looked taken aback by his blatant answer. Alex's face remained blank. "Why?"

"You don't like guards."

Judging by Wolf's confused and bewildered expression, the man did not understand how it was relevant to the topic, "Yes…?"

"So you don't like me." Alex shrugged, "I am just staying out of your way."

"You think I was talking about you." Wolf started.

Alex's next shrug spoke volumes. Who else?

"Listen, Rider." The man glanced at him, "Yes, you are part of the guards. But you are different, in a sense. Andreas and Scottilan like you, even if I don't in the start. And that is saying something. I don't know if they like you because of your age and felt responsible, but I can say that they don't 'like' people easily."

Alex snorted. Wolf glared, "What?"

"Eagle 'likes' people really easily." Alex pointed out. Eagle, the youngest prince, was a bubbling ray of sunshine that could converse with literally anyone off the streets.

"Like as in a sense of trust," Wolf said.

Alex felt like chuckling out loud. Trust. That word was used too often, for things too general and unimportant.

"Look. You are a good guard, I grant you that. But if you are some kind of rich family's heir who ran away seeking adventure after your parents' and uncle's death." The prince continued, "You have some decent skills to survive out here but you should just return home an-."

"Don't talk as if you know me." Alex stated calmly, cutting the man off, "My life is none of your business."

Alex could see the frustration in Wolf, "You are working as my bodyguard, against my wish, so your life might just d-," The man visibly swallowed whatever foul word that he was going to sprout, "Your life is my business. I will not let someone, who I had no idea who they are, working as my bodyguard. I will not risk my life for that."

"Then you will have to give a little trust." Alex raised an eyebrow, "Blind trust if you really want me to put it that way."

Wolf gritted his teeth in an annoyed and angered gesture, "You talk like a spoiled brat who is way over his head. Don't talk about blind trust like you know how it works. You might just be a backstabbing guard who will assassinate us when we are not on our guard."

"Like I said, blind trust." Alex replied calmly, betraying no emotions, "Your father trusted me enough, even though I am only a traveler, to give me such an important job."

"He paid you to." Wolf retorted.

"Your father promised of payments." Alex stated, "And I still haven't received whatever the man had promised to pay me. I do not do things for free. Especially things that I disliked and had no interest in doing in the first place."

"Then why did you accept the job?" Wolf snarled.

"Your father never let me consider." Alex shrugged, "It isn't really, in my opinion, best to refuse the king in front of an audience, no matter how small."

"Father isn't like that."

"No, he isn't." Alex agreed, much to Wolf's surprise, "But I suppose he really does want to employ someone who he believes in. In that case, me. To a point that he did not let me consider before naming me as your bodyguard."

"Bullshit." Wolf spit out the foul words, "As if father would even consider employing someone like you as our bodyguard."

Alex shrugged. The prince stood up abruptly, knocking the candle down. The hot wax spilled onto Alex's hand. He couldn't help but let oud a small choked as he caught the candle and turned it back up straight again. He curled his hand tightly into a fist. Wolf disliked him, that much he was clear. But Alex didn't know why. Nor was he going to ask. He wasn't like Wolf. He wasn't quick to anger. He would keep it to himself and solve it himself. After all, there really wasn't someone in this world that he could trust. Maybe Yassen. But that was all. He had learned the fact that the more ties he had, the deeper the scars would be when they leave his life. He had learned it the hard way.

Wolf did not comment on the spilled wax nor his burned hand as he walked away. As soon as the man was gone, Alex leapt up from his seat and hurried to the nearest water source, a small sprouting fountain built near the end of the staircase. He dipped his hand into the cool water. It was extremely blissful to his screaming hand. The skin had been burnt off, leaving a deep red mark that spread out across the whole back of his right hand. His right hand was in immense stinging pain with a deep throb every now and then.

"Damn Wolf," Alex swore quietly under his breath, biting his lip at the pain.

He wasn't going to pretend that everything was fine between them, this was just too much. He was going to quit.

Alex took his hand out of the cool water, ignoring the contaminated faint red water in the originally clear fountain. His hand stung immediately. He ripped a small piece of fabric from his tunic and tied it tightly right above his wrist, hoping to cut off the circulation for a while until he could find something to tend to it. He slammed the dusty archive shut with his left hand with excessive force and pulled his cloak around him, blowing out the candle as he went.

The hearth burnt on.

A few moments later, on the opposite side of the palace, the commander woke up by a slight knock on his door, "Come in."

"Gorvenal." Alex addressed the man dressed in a robe that was hastily pulled on over his nightshirt.

"Good gracious, it is still midnight." The commander grumbled but nonetheless, the man opened the door to let him into the office, "What happened?"

"I wish to resign from my position as the princes' bodyguard."

The commander stared for a moment. Then he asked, "Why?"

"I have enough," Alex said, ignoring the pain in his right hand that called for his attention.

"What happened?"

"His Royal Highness Prince James De Leon of SAS happened." He replied almost stiffly. The commander did not miss his tone.

"The mission is in six days, Rider." The commander said, now fully awake, "You simply cannot just resign."

"Watch me."

Gorvenal sighed, "We don't have able soldiers right now who can guard the princes on such a dangerous mission. And you probably already hear, the three princes, especially Prince James De Leon, has a special dislike for guards. They happened to trust and accept you." Alex snorted at that but the commander continued, ignoring his comment, "You are our top candidate to be the guards and escort for this mission."

"You are not too bad."

"Thank you." The commander replied, "But no, I am in charge of the armies. I simply cannot neglect my duty and serve as the princes' bodyguard."

"Merek."

"He is my second in command. He is equally important."

"Then one of your best soldiers."

"I hate to say this but, they are not prepared for this job. They merely fight, they do not have any evasion tactics and lack of presence that the princes desire just yet."

Alex did not respond.

"How much is the king paying you? It must be high enough for you." Gorvenal tried.

"I originally wasn't planning to bring that up," Alex said, crossing his arms slightly, "But since you did, I will add it on. I haven't received a single coin as payment. I do not work for free, I assure you."

"Working for the princes is an honor." The commander argued.

"Not when they are not my princes." Alex shot back.

The commander heaved a great heavy sigh, "Alright. You win. I will announce your resignation tomorrow to the king."

"Thank you." Alex bowed slightly. Gorvenal looked surprised but he quietly mastered his features, "Well, I bid you a farewell then, young man. Are you leaving the city soon?"

"In the next few days, judging by how things are going." Alex nodded, "I still have some business to attend to before I leave."

"Good luck." Gorvenal said grimly, "It was a shame that you couldn't stay for longer."

Alex shook his head as he exited the room. The door closed behind him without a sound.

* * *

Three hours later found Alex sitting outside the inn on one of the few stone tables aligned around the large circular space in front of the building. His right hand was now neatly bandaged and only his fingers were showing through the white. It hurt. He felt the need to defenestrate someone all of a sudden.

"Rider." An overly cheerful voice made him look up.

"Kave." Alex greeted quietly, "It is barely over three in the morning. Why are you here?"

"I can ask the same to you." The man said as he took a seat across from him, "I planned to practice for a while before meeting you but I guess you beat me to it. You?"

"Can't sleep," Alex replied.

"Because of your hand?" The man asked.

"How do you know?" Alex asked, a little surprised.

"You didn't have that bandage yesterday and you are frowning quite a lot right now," Kave said, shrugging slightly.

Alex dragged his left hand across his face and sighed, "You're sharp."

"What happened?"

"Got hot wax over my hand," Alex said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Nasty."

"Quite." Alex agreed, "So, are you ready for the training? I presume that you wouldn't really want to just sit here and do nothing."

"Anytime." Kave stood up, easily swinging his sword so that it landed nicely on his shoulder with a small grin. Then he faltered slightly, "But your hand…How are you going to fight?"

"Who said that I am going to participate?" Alex smiled, "You can put your little long shiny sword down. Go run around this square seven times and come back. Shouldn't take too long."

"But…"

"Do you know why you lose to me when we first fought?" Alex asked, standing up, his right hand dangling almost uselessly at his side.

"Why?"

"You were tired from the previous fights." Alex pointed out, "And your guards slipped. It would probably have ended up in a tie if you weren't worn out."

At Kave's snort of disbelieve, Alex added, "Well, maybe I was better than you. But that is not the case. So, stamina. Stamina is important. Run seven rounds then we will see."

Kave grunted but complied nonetheless. He dropped his sword on the stone table and set off in a slow job before speeding up steadily. Alex sat back down again. Kave was sharper and much abler than he had originally predicted. If given proper training, the man could actually become something great in that area. Presuming that Alex was a good teacher, which he probably wasn't. He had never taught anyone. He didn't know how.

During his time with Blunt, the man hadn't given him any kind of training before sending him on his mission. He told Alex that his uncle had already trained him, in a lot of ways. Thinking back, Ian really had. Scorpia had taught him, Alex recalled almost bitterly. He had, foolishly, seek out Scorpia in a vain attempt to learn more about his father. He groaned inwardly. That was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done. Other than the fact that he had been nearly gutted with a sword running through him after he went to find Scorpia. He was something he did not enjoy.

"You should have that hand looked at," Kave said as he slowed down and paused next to him, looking a little warmed up by the run.

"I will later," Alex replied.

"You look like you are in a lot of pain." Kave continued.

Alex shot him a glare, "Kave?"

"Yes?"

"You still have three more rounds to go. Don't think you can distract me."

Kave grunted.

RRRRRRRRRRR

"Something troubling you?" Andreas asked James as he ate, his mouth full of food.

James glanced at his youngest brother but did not say a word.

"About Rider?" Andreas guessed as he took a swig of his drink.

"How do you know?"

"You have been looking around ever since we arrive." Scottilan commented as he drank his drink, "If it isn't about Rider, then who else?"

"Spill," Ben added, rather unhelpfully in James's opinion.

"I talked with him yesterday night." James began, "In the library. He was reading an archive about Scorpia and the mission. I asked him why he was evading us. He told me that it was because of our dislikes of guards that he chose to avoid us. I told him that you trust him and that he shouldn't really take that to mind."

"Then?" Ben asked with a raised brow.

"Then I told him that he should just go home. This isn't the world he belongs to. He belongs to his rich family world where he doesn't have to care about anything."

"He is from a rich family?" Ben looked a little surprised.

"I assume so."

Ben choked, "You assumed so? What did he say?"

"He said that his life is none of my business," James said darkly.

"Then?"

"I told him that I don't trust him and he suggested blind trust." James narrowed his eyes, "As if I can take that. I reminded him that father paid him to do his job and he could go back on it anytime. There is no such thing as blind trust. Then I left."

"You just left?" Scottilan looked a little amused and troubled, "That is rather dramatic."

James grimaced at that and the three other princes exchanged a glance, "What happened?"

"I probably should have apologized," James muttered, starting to get a little guilty at the upturned candle and the almost inhumane choke of pain that Rider emitted.

"About?"

"The hot candle wax that I accidently poured on his hand."

There was a long silence.

"You what?!" Andreas exclaimed loudly. The other guests shot them curious glances at the outburst.

"James!" Scottilan frowned at his eldest brother.

"No wonder he isn't here," Ben muttered darkly as he took a sip.

James could always feel Rider's presence whenever the young man was around. Suddenly, it struck him. Rider had always made his presence known around him. But now, he was hiding it from them. He felt oddly naked ever since yesterday. He had grown used to Rider's presence. He did not know how to describe it. It was a soft breeze that told him of the young man's presence yet not making Rider fully known. He felt safe with the occasional breeze. He knew that Rider was always watching him, carefully, accessing their surroundings.

The prince thought back to the night before. He saw the anger and frustration that the young man couldn't hide behind his eyes after the upturned candle and his abrupt stand. Maybe he should have apologized. Rider was an unusual guard. He was, in fact, the only bodyguard that had given them a free reign while doing his duty, with the commander's recommendation and the king's approval. Rider was someone special.

"And you didn't apologize?" Ben spoke up quietly.

"Look, a few of it might have been my fault." James replied, "But most of it was his. He was the one who provoked me to anger."

"Then manage it." Ben said almost exasperatedly, "Goodness, James. You have not changed since the first time we met. Don't blame things that went wrong on others. You sound like a child."

James couldn't find anything to retort so he remained silent.

"Go apologize to Rider." Ben said, shaking his head slightly, "He is a good bodyguard and an unusual one on top of that as well. My father even asked me personally to ask Rider to join us instead of your kingdom. That is rare for him, you know my father. He wouldn't even bat an eye at the most athletic and well-trained soldier."

"Rider was fun to be with." Andreas whined, "Come on, James. You have to apologize to him."

Scottilan just gave him a leveled glance that sent the same message.

James sighed, "Alright, I will."

"Right now," Ben stressed.

"I don't know where to find him." James threw his hand up exasperatedly, "How ca-"

"Your Highness." A guard hurried up to them.

James narrowed his eyes at the man. That was a real life example of guards that he hated. Dressed all formally and conspicuous everywhere. The whole inn was quiet all of a sudden. Something else James hated.

"Yes?"

"His Majesty the King requested your presence." The guard said in a low whisper, bending down next to him.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"How about them?" He jerked his head toward the other three princes.

"Them too, Your Highness. Except for the Prince of MI6." The guard said respectfully.

"Alright, tell father that we are coming." James grunted as he stood up, "You are dismissed."

The guard hesitated, "With Rider's absence, would you like me as an escort?"

"Rider's absence?" James started. He had thought that the young man would be with them but merely out of sight.

The guard hesitated once again, "His Majesty mentioned that he would be talking to you about it. That is all I know."

"I will be waiting here then." Ben said, waving slightly, "Come back when you can. If not, I will be gone at noon."

James nodded curtly and followed the guard out. A carriage stood outside the inn. How James hated those. There were citizens gawking at the carriage. Carriages were only used by the rich and the royalties. The two brown mares were freshly groomed and were pulling at the head of the carriage. The guard opened the door for them and James got in. Scottilan and Andreas followed suit swiftly. The guard closed the door and climbed to the front.

The carriage drove off.

* * *

"What is this about?" James demanded as he entered the room.

His father the king looked a little surprised. James noticed the presence of the commander as well as the vice commander beside the man.

"James, Scott, Andrey." Their father greeted them with a warm smile, "How nice of you to join us. With my request, of course."

"What happened, father?" Scottilan asked quietly.

"Nothing too serious." The king waved his hand, dismissing the tense atmosphere, "I thought I should inform you of the change of your bodyguard."

"What happened to Rider?" James asked.

To his surprise, the commander looked a little irritated at him, "He resigned."

The room was quiet.

"What?" James was quiet.

"He resigned," The commander repeated, "I have received his resignation late in the night yesterday. He will no longer be working as your bodyguard, with regrets."

"Why?" Andreas sounded extremely dejected, "Why did he resign?"

The commander glanced at the king who nodded before continuing, "Rider informed me that he had enough. Your Highness Prince James De Leon, with respect, have you done anything to upset Rider?"

"He was upset?" Andreas asked, shooting James a look.

"Not exactly," The commander shook his head, "In fact, he sounded rather irritated and impertinent."

"There's that," The king took over, "So, as his temporary replacement until we can find someone acceptable, vice-commander Merek will be your guard."

The said man nodded his head slightly with a small smile, "Your Highness."

"You are all dismissed." The king said as he turned and strode away, "I have some important business to attend to today. I swear…" His mumbling soon turned inaudible as he walked further away.

James could only stand there. Rider…left? He couldn't believe it.

"He couldn't have left the city just yet." Scottilan spoke up, "I am going to go look for him."

"Me too."

"Why are you all so flippantly sticking with Rider?" James said, turning toward his two brothers.

Andreas stared back defiantly, "You are the one at fault here, James. You said that we like Rider. That's right. I like him. I trust him as well. He was unusual and unique, comparing to all the other guards we had. I have never been particularly picky about guards, James. But this time, I am going to make the decision." He turned and headed for the door.

Scottilan gave James a hard stare before following the youngest brother.

"Wait," James said quietly but the sound carried.

The two princes paused and turned toward him, "James, if you are going to stop us, I-"

"I am coming with you."

* * *

I will do a review-reply section on next chapter~ So if you have any questions, fire it my way!

 **Next Chapter:** _Making a decision, Alex gritted his teeth and jumped in front of the knife._


	11. Take a Knife

A.N.: I am not entirely really pleased with this chapter, but the ...introduction of that long awaited character (you know who)!

Just to clear up the perspective for this story, James(Wolf) will always see Alex as Rider. Alex would always see James as Wolf or The Prince. And such.

Anyways, onward with the story!

* * *

The man walked into the palace through the front gate. He wore a long black scarf that fluttered against the wind around his neck. A long dark brown coat was donned over his features and fluttered out of sync with the scarf. He had sharp and attractive features with fair blond hair. His skin was pale and his eyes were pale were always scanning the man's surroundings. A straight scar ran along his neck, just barely visible over the rim of his scarf. He walked with confidence yet not too much to make him stand out in a crowd.

The man stopped in front of the gate where the guards halted him, "What is your business?"

"I am here to see His Majesty." The man stated calmly, his features remained perfectly blank.

"I do not recall His Majesty ever having announced any such news." The guards said, barring his way, "Do you have any paper?"

The man reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a sheet of parchment with small words printed upon it and held it up in front of him. The guards leaned forward, squinting slightly to see the small prints. It was then that the man acted. Delivering a quick jab to the first man's neck and knocking the second guard to the ground with a back kick. The first clutched his neck as he fell to the ground, unconscious. The man turned toward the second guard who staggered, shock on his face before he finally collapsed. The man placed the paper back in his pocket and walked past the gate, not sparing a single glance at the two guards behind him. After all, it wasn't his business.

It didn't take him too long to find where the king was. It was almost midday, the king would be getting ready to dine. The man wrapped the loose scarf around his neck and strode down the hallways. The servants didn't bother giving him a second glance. To them, it was as if no one had passed by them. And if they did look take a second look, the man would be gone already.

The man knocked politely on the royal chamber where the king worked when he was not having an audience or dining, "Come in."

He pushed open the door. The king looked up from what he was doing and paused, "Who are you?"

The man unwounded the scarf from his neck and let it dangled loosely across his shoulder, "I would like to work for you."

The king stood up from his chair and walked around the desk, "Work for me? I have never met you before. What gives you the impression that I will want you to work for me?" The king's tone was neutral and calm, betraying no worries.

"A week ago," The man stated, "Your three sons' bodyguard caught the supposing culprits behind the incidents that the three princes claimed. I am sure your guards have interrogated them to find out where they had come from and their purposes. And their answer was not something you were pleased to hear."

There was a moment of silence as the king scrutinized the man in front of him, "Why don't we talk this over as we dine?"

"My pleasures."

"May I ask for your name before that?"

The man paused from where he was heading out the door and glanced at the king over his shoulder, "You may call me Gregorovich."

* * *

Rider." Fentrail called as he walked into the back of the inn where Alex was temporarily looking over the pot the man was cooking.

"Yes?" Alex turned slightly to look at the man.

"There's this man outside asking for you," Fentrail jerked his thumb toward the door, "Name is Kave. You know him?"

"Yes." Alex said as he wiped his hand on his trouser and pulled his cloak over his shoulder, "I will be leaving then."

"Yes, al-." Fentrail paused as he peered inside the pot, "Rider, did you add anything in? It smells suspicious."

Alex shook his head innocently, "Of course I haven't."

Fentrail narrowed his eyes but he motioned for him go with a wave of his hand, "Well, I will see you later then."

Alex nodded as he exited the inn through the backdoor. He rounded back to the front door where the man was standing, "Kave."

"Rider." The man smiled slightly, turning to greet him.

"What is it?"

"There is a ring fight down the street in the central square." Kave explained as he scratched his head slightly, "I am planning to take part in it. Would you like to come with me to watch it?"

"Alright." Alex shrugged, "I do not have much to do anyways."

Kave led the way, heading toward the central square. The central area was a large circle that connected the two kingdoms together. Citizens were milling around the square and Alex could instantly spot the large commotion in the center. The citizens have gathered around in a circle and yelling loudly at whatever was happening inside. Kave grabbed his arm as they pushed their way to the entrance line where the contestants were lined up.

"How does this work?" Alex asked as he watched the two fighters fighting inside the enclosed ring of citizens. They both looked tired yet a large delighted grin lit up their features. Their bodies were heaving up and down and their breath was slightly ragged.

"It's mostly volunteer." Kave told him, "The contestants will step up and whoever that wants to challenge them will step out from the crowd. The contestant can also challenge anyone from the crowd but only if they agreed as well. If no one steps out, the next contestant will step out. It's quite simple. Whoever wins the battle will stay and wait for the next challenger. It's similar to the one back at the inn except on a grander scale. This is where they have a chance of being recruited into the army. There are usually commanders and higher-up army personnel watching."

"Do you have someone you want to fight in mind?" Alex asked as he turned to look Kave.

The man grinned, "Rider, would you like to fight me?"

Alex faltered then Kave slapped him on the back, "Just joking, relax. Actually, no, I'm not looking for anyone. I will fight anyone who steps up."

Kave readjusted the sword by his hips. It made a metallic clink as he shifted it. Alex turned, "Is it always one on one?"

"No," Kave shook his head, "But that's what make it interesting. People can always join in whenever they want and take sides unless the contestant specified the limit, which is usually the case." He paused, "Say, weren't you supposed to be guarding the princes?"

"What?"

"Isn't it your job or something?" Kave scratched his head.

"It was." Alex stated as he stared straight ahead as the winner was announced between the two contestants, "I quitted."

"You quitted?"

"Yes." Alex deliberately missed the questioning tone in the man's voice.

"RI-" Kave paused as he suddenly looked up at the deafening quietness in the normally loud ring, "Who is that man?"

"Who do you wish to challenge, Prial?" The manager called out to the contestant who was silencing the crowd with his hand gestures.

The man turned and grinned, "Why, I will like to challenge Prince James de Leon of SAS."

Alex blinked, "Is that allowed?"

"There isn't a rule against it." Kave shrugged as he pulled Alex closer toward the ring to get a better look. The man pushed his way to the front, dragging Alex next to him, "Don't step over that line." He told him as he pointed at the ground where a large white line was drawn across to show the edge to the ring.

"What if the prince is not here?"

"Well then, he will have to challenge someone else," Kave replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I accept the challenge." Alex couldn't say that he was surprised to hear the prince's voice issuing across the crowd from the opposite end. The crowds parted to let the man through.

"Have you ever taught him how to fight?" Kave asked, leaning down slightly to whisper to Alex.

"No." Alex was slightly taken aback, "It isn't my job to."

"Do you think he will win?"

"I do not know. I have never seen the prince fight before." Alex shrugged nonchalantly.

The first clash of steel brought their attention back to the fight. Wolf was wearing only a simple chainmail with a tunic beneath and his trousers that were encased at the end into his boots. He was holding only a sword. Prial, the contestant and Wolf both leapt away, readying themselves in a fighting stance. Alex glanced at the two men in front of him and scrutinized their moves. Prial was a good fighter. He had the basic defense and offense and was constantly accessing Wolf. Wolf, on the other hand, wasn't that bad of a fighter either. He must have had previous training, growing up as a prince and all. They kept a distance between them, circling each other with their sword in front of them. Then they would leap toward each other and at the clash, leapt away.

It was boring. That was the only thing Alex concluded after a moment of watching them. There was an unmistakable tension within the air. They knew that wounding the prince was a serious offense but Prial didn't seem to care much about it as he sent a jarring downward cut upon Wolf's sword. They moved with ease but Wolf with a little more natural grace.

Kave nudged him, "Did you see that man behind the prince?"

Alex turned his gaze to where Kave was eyeing. A second man, standing at the edge of the crowd behind the prince, holding what looked suspiciously like a knife. Was the man trying to wound Wolf while he wasn't paying attention? He took a quick swept around the ring with a glance. No one else stood out. It was just that one man. Alex narrowed his eyes as he focused on the second man. What was he up to?

Not a second later, the second man leapt out from where he was. The crowd gave a loud cry of surprise. Wolf turned sharply at the new intruder and ducked, rolling away to avoid getting stabbed.

"Now we have two against one!" The manager commentated, "They are both going against the prince!"

"Are they trying to kill the prince?" Kave spoke up incredulously. His voice traveled a little loudly and the neighboring audience began to get uneasy, muttering to themselves.

Wolf was doing a fairly decent job in defending against the almost simultaneous attack from the two men but Alex knew that he won't hold long. Wolf began to tire. Prial, with the sword, had a longer reach while the second man, with his knife, was quick, his knife jabbing at every opportunity. Wolf slowly backed up, blocking and parrying Prial's attack while trying to evade the knife.

"Say," Kave said after a while, "Shouldn't you go help him out?"

"Why?"

"He looks like he is backed into a corner."

"It is his challenge. He accepted it." Alex shrugged, his eyes never leaving the three.

"Well, he is your principal."

"Was. He was my principal." Alex corrected.

"He is the prince." Kave said, glancing at him, "Shouldn't you save your prince?"

"He is not my prince. I am not from here." Alex said, catching his glance, "Besides, if you are so loyal, shouldn't you rush out?"

"I don't think I am skilled enough." Kave hesitated, "I don't want to be more trouble to the prince."

"So you are saying that I should go?" Alex raised an eyebrow, "But what about all the other skilled swordsman out there in the ring? Wouldn't one of them come out?"

"They would," Kave nodded, "But they wouldn't when they see just who that Prial is."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at that tattoo on his wrist," Kave said, nudging his chin toward the man's direction. Alex squinted and faltered.

"I see that you know of them." The warrior said, glancing at him, "And I am sure you know why we and the others are hesitant to defend the prince. The ones that Prial works for is not someone we can easily defy."

"Scorpia." Alex breathed.

"Yes. That's why you should go." Kave said, "You are strong enough to protect yourself against any attacks."

"How do you know?" Alex asked warily, being painfully reminded of the sword that ran through him after his encounter with Scorpia. It was an assassination attempt. Alex did muse over why they didn't use a knife or a dagger instead of a sword.

"You are strong," Kave argued.

"So are you," Alex stated.

The warrior gave him a long stare and Alex heaved a great sigh, "You owe me one, Kave."

The man grinned and turned toward the fight, "You should start by preventing that man with the knife from his sneak attack."

Alex turned his head to regard the second man. He was creeping up from behind Wolf as the prince as being distracted by Prial in his incoming wave of attacks. He reached for his sword. Only to find where it normally was empty. He felt like groaning out loud. He had left his sword back at the inn when Fentrail had asked him to look after the pot for a moment. The only weapon he had was the collection of knives and the dagger.

Making a decision, Alex gritted his teeth and jumped in front of the knife, just as the second man was about to thrust it at Wolf. The knife jammed into his shoulder and Alex gave a small gasp. He pulled out his dagger and positioned it over the man's throat with his left hand, his feet apart and he was backed against Wolf.

The crowd was silent.

"Rider?" Wolf hesitated.

Alex did not hear him. He could only hear his heart pounding and the drips of blood as it ran down his shoulder. Drip. The second man had a look of shock on his face, his hand still on the knife thrust into Alex's right shoulder.

Alex spoke in a low tone, "Killing the prince is a serious offense, I am sure you know that."

The man backed away, releasing his grip on the knife. With his right arm still useless from the burn, Alex slid his dagger back into his belt and pulled the knife out. He bit his lips as the knife came out and staggered slightly.

"Halt! Stop the fight!" The manager yelled as he hurried toward them, "Prial, your side has drawn blood with the intention. That is a serious offense! Considering how you were probably doing to wound the prince if this man has not stepped out!"

"He wasn't going to wound the prince!" Prial denied, "It was an accident. If that man had not jumped out, there wouldn't have been blood."

Alex staggered toward the man and jerked him up using his left hand until they were face to face. He leaned in and whispered, "I suggest that you return to where you are from, Prial. Before I kill you. And tell your boss in Scorpia that I don't want them to meddle anymore. If they ask who I am, tell them that it is Rider."

He pushed the man away. Alex reached up with his left arm to grasp his right shoulder as a searing pain shot through it. Fentrail could help with this later.

"Rider." Wolf grabbed him by his left shoulder, "Rider!"

Alex turned toward the prince. He was dismayed to see the other two princes rushing toward them, "What is it?"

"You are wounded," Wolf said, looking at him, "You need to get your shoulder looked at."

The man was stating the obvious.

"I am fine." Alex brushed him away, only causing him to stagger again. Was it usual for his vision to dim and blur after merely a knife wound?

"You are not." Eagle stated, "Anyone could see that."

"Your Highness." The manager said nervously, interrupting them, "We're terribly sorry for this to happen. If there is anything we can do to help you…"

Wolf pushed him briskly away, "Andrey, get a carriage."

"On it."

But when they turned back toward where Alex was standing, he was gone. The only evidence of his presence was the splatter of blood.

* * *

Alex leaned against the wall and slid down. He bowed his head. His left hand was gripping the wounded shoulder tightly. He was in pain. But that wasn't what he feared the most. Judging by the liquid and sickly feeling he had, the knife was poisoned.

"Rider!" Kave called out, skidding to a stop. Alex had chosen the back alleys to avoid the staring eyes, "There you are!"

Kave crouched down next to him, "Are you alright?"

Alex raised his head to meet his eyes. _Are you stupid?_ The message was clear in his eyes.

"Sorry, it's obvious that you're not." Kave said as he peered over his shoulder, "We should get that treated. Immediately. It might get infected if you don't."

"Kave."

"Don't speak for now. There is a doctor just a few houses down the streets. They can get you patched up at least for now. It will take some time to heal but-"

"Kave." Alex cut in again with more persistence.

"Yes?"

"The princes," He gasped softly as a bolt of pain shot through his shoulder, "They are in danger. Can you look after them for me, at least for now?"

"I thought you said you quit."

Alex shook his head, "It is not about them. It is about Scorpia. They are after the princes."

"I can't go up against them," Kave argued.

"You can." Alex held the man's eyes, "You have to. Please."

Kave softened slightly, "Alright. But we have to get to a doctor right now. You are going to bleed to death if you don't."

"Take me back to the inn." Alex muttered, "Fentrail, the cook, is a doctor."

"But…"

"Please."

"Alright."

"And please stay inconspicuous." Alex said with a small weary smile, "Count that as part of your lesson. There is a back door to the inn. Use that."

The world seemed to sway and swirl as Kave picked him up, careful not to aggravate his injuries. Then blackness set in and he knew no more.

* * *

"Have you found him?" James asked the commander as the man led them to the king's room.

"No, Your Highness. I am afraid that we have not." Commander Gorvenal shook his head.

James clenched his fists. Rider was missing after he had taken the knife for him. They have been searching for more than an hour but to no avail.

"What does father want with us at this time?" James said. All he wanted to do right now was to go back and search for Rider.

"He has taken a new advisor." The commander said as the king appeared, a stranger by his side.

"What does that have to do with us?" James growled.

"James, Scott, Andrey." The king greeted them warmly, "May I introduce you to this man here? He will be my new advisor."

"It has nothing to do with us," James said heatedly.

"Did something happened?" The king asked, turning toward Andreas and Scottilan, "Your brother is strangely frustrated."

Scottilan nodded, "Yes, father. James took part in a fight and-"

"James, how many times have I told you to not take part in any fights?" The king asked, "Sorry, Scott. Please continue."

"James was cornered and was nearly stabbed but Rider saved him by taking the knife."

"Rider?" The king looked taken aback, "I thought he was no longer your bodyguard."

"I thought so as well." James spoke up, "But he saved me and that is all that really matters."

"Then I must thank him." The king said.

"The problem is, father," James said, "We can't find him. We were looking for him before you summoned us to see your new…advisor." He said the last two words with distaste.

"James, be respectful." The king frowned, "I would like to introduce you to him. His name is Gregorovich."

"What does that have to do with us?" James asked flippantly.

"You said you want to find Rider." The man named Gregorovich spoke up. He had a soft but hard tone. James turned his attention to the man, "From what I know if Rider doesn't want to be found by you, you won't be able to find him."

"How do you know?"

"I know him and his ways," Gregorovich replied calmly as if they were having tea. The tone frustrated James. "I know him for a long time."

"Do you know where he is?"

"You mentioned a knife wound." Gregorovich said, "He won't be far."

"Of course I know that." James nearly snapped, "But where exactly?"

"What are some places that he is usually at?" The advisor asked, seeming completely in no hurry.

"The inn or here." James narrowed his eyes, "But if he is no longer the bodyguard, he wouldn't be staying here."

Gregorovich eyed him, "Then the inn will be where he is at."

"But you said he doesn't want to be found. If we already know about the inn, he wouldn't be hiding there."

The advisor looked at James, "Have you checked the inn?"

"No, I have not." James said, then growled slightly when Gregorovich just continued looking at him, "Alright, we are going to search the inn."

"Your Highness," Gregorovich made them stop in their track, "If you do happen to meet Rider and he is refusing to return with you, tell him of my presence."

"That is going to make him come?" James snorted.

"Yes, it will."

* * *

Thanks for all your amazing reviews, follows and favorites! This chapter didn't exactly meet my word count goal, but I honestly never really expected to break past the 2000 word count goal in the past, so thank you so much for encouraging me to write more!

 **REPLIES to your amazing reviews:**

lillian: Thanks for your support!

TheSilverHunt3r: It will take a while for Wolf/James/the prince to actually accept Alex, but yes, definitely a change in his character ^ ^

yummypie193: XD, well, our poor little Alex needs money to survive that few weeks.

Personofmanythings: Thank you

Explodinglollipops: Ooh, I am glad that a reader that has never really read Alex Rider is reading this ^ ^ I hope that there isn't really anything unclear in this story for you ^ ^

Youya: Hmm, I am considering your point XD. It might take me a while to actually figure out what Alex's full history is since I myself only know bits and pieces at this point of the story lol. But yes, I will definitely consider adding that to his past.

Teddybearcrazy: Thanks for your encouragement!

BlueCookies214: I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far ^ ^

 **And other reviewers:**

Shelly, Guest, **Katkatperson** , ElixerOfLife, Eliza Guest, Maddie Altman

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for your support of this story!

 _ **Next Chapter:** James couldn't help but inhaled sharply at the scars that littered across Rider's body._


	12. Bloodline

A.N.: This chapter was a little rushed, my apologies.

Anyways, onwards~ (If I have time, I will go back and re-edit this chapter)

* * *

A loud thump signaled the opening of the backdoor. Fentrail turned, "Rider, you back?"

A grunt, clearly not from Rider. Fentrail tensed, "Who's there?"

"Are you Fentrail?" A man appeared. He was the man who was calling for Rider a while ago, Fentrail recalled. His attention slowly dropped to the body the man held in his arms. He faltered.

"What happened?" He asked as he stared at the unconscious form of Rider, his eyes shut and his body tensed in visible pain. His left hand was clasped on his right shoulder and his right arm was slack, dangling in the air.

"I-"

"Get him upstairs to his room right now." Fentrail demanded as he wiped his hand clean on a tower and extinguished the fire, "Room 10, first one on the right. I will be right there."

The man nodded curtly and hurried up the stairs. Fentrail couldn't keep the unease out of his mind as he went to find Devon. Devon was at the front, pouring drinks for the customers.

"Devon," Fentrail called out. The man turned in question, "Yes, Fentrail?"

Devon paused as he saw the grave expression on his face and walked closer, excusing himself from the guest, "What is it?"

"It's Rider," Fentrail said in a low voice, "He's been wounded. Pretty badly, I'd say."

"From his duty?" Devon questioned.

"I don't know just yet," Fentrail shook his head, "If it's okay, I'd like to treat him right now."

"Go ahead," Devon nodded, "I will take care of things here. I will talk with Mitage and see if he can come early before his shift."

"Thank you," Fentrail said as he rushed upstairs.

The room's door was open. The man had laid Rider on the bed. Fentrail took his first glance around the room. There weren't anything decorative, or anything at all, that showed that this room was Rider's. The only distinguishable things were the pile of weapons by the nightstand. He walked briskly toward Rider and took in immediately of the young man's pained expression.

"Get me water," Fentrail said, "There's a basin near the sink behind the counter."

The man rushed out immediately. Fentrail pry opened the shoulder part of Rider's tunic and grimaced at the sight. A large wound, clearly inflicted by a rather sharp knife, was bleeding sluggishly. The whole upper part of the tunic was dyed dark red. Fentrail cut away the rest of the upper part of the tunic with one of the knives Rider had on his nightstand. He faltered as he saw the scars. There were numerous scars and an unimaginable amount of almost-healed lacerations littered all over the young man's torso. There was a huge claw mark over the young man's chest, inflicted by some kind of beast. His eyes trailed toward the center of his chest and swallowed as he saw the wound right above where his heart was. A sword wound. Cut deep into the skin. Just what in the world happened? He pried his eyes away from the scars and his thoughts away from the questions and focused his mind on the task.

The man brought back a basin, water sloshed slightly in his haste but neither of them really cared about the spilled water. Fentrail dipped the tower that the man handed him into the cool water and gently wiped away the blood surrounding the wound, careful in the process to not touch the wound with the tower. The water turned red after the first rinse.

"You mentioned your name." Fentrail said as he did his work, "Kave, is it?"

"Yes." The man said and Fentrail could hear the nod in his voice, "And you must Fentrail."

"Rider mentioned?"

"Said you are a good doctor," Kave said as he walked closer and stood on the other side of the bed. The man frowned slightly. "How did he get all the scars?"

"Who knows?" Fentrail shrugged slightly as he rinsed the towel in the now-red basin of water, "Would you mind getting a fresh basin of water?"

Kave nodded and took the basin and the towel out with him. He returned shortly after with the water and handed the tower to Fentrail.

"Hold him down." Fentrail ordered as he reached over to cleanse the wound, "It might sting. A lot."

Kave gripped Rider's arms tightly as Fentrail gently dabbed the wound. Rider jerked as if by some sort of invisible force. Fentrail had to admire the strength the young man held. Even Kave was having some trouble holding him down. Fentrail paused and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stash. Fishing out a few leaves from within, he pried open Rider's mouth and made him swallowed.

"What's it?" Kave asked.

"It helps numb the pain," Fentrail said by a way of explaining as he dabbed at the wound gently with the towel, careful not to touch the wound itself too much in risk of infection.

When they were finished, Fentrail and Kave were tired down to the last bone. Rider remained unconscious. Fentrail wrapped the white rolls of bandage around the young man's right shoulder before pulling the blanket up to cover his body.

"What do we do now?" Kave asked as he slumped against the wall.

Fentrail leaned back and stretched slightly, "I guess we wait. In the meantime, why don't we go down and get something to eat?"

* * *

James walked into the inn, heading straight toward Devon. The man looked a little troubled when he saw them, "Your Highness, what brought you here at this time of the day?"

"Where is Rider?" James demanded. Andreas and Scottilan stood a few pace behind him. Ben was apparently gone and nowhere to be seen inside the inn, not that James cared about that prince at the moment.

"Rider?" Devon asked.

"Yes, don't play innocent," James growled slightly.

"Fentrail, Kave," The bartender called to the back of the inn, "They're here."

It sounded as if they had been expecting them for a while. James narrowed his eyes.

"Your Highness," The man named Fentrail walked out, ducking his head slightly to acknowledge the three of them.

"Where is Rider?" James repeated his question.

"This way." He was a little surprised when the man offered no arguments, instead, he turned and walked up the stairs in quick easy footsteps.

The three princes followed suit. The second floor was consist of a hallway with rooms lined up on both sides. The room right around the corner was open and Fentrail led them inside.

"Where…" Then he saw Rider and he faltered. What hit him immediately was how pale the bodyguard looked. His face was pale that it was almost in contrast to his blond locks. A pained look was etched across his features. James clenched his fists as his eyes trailed down toward the upper body that was half exposed from the shoulder. James couldn't help but inhale sharply at the scars that littered across Rider's body.

He crossed the room in a few quick steps, "Rider." The name came out almost unconsciously.

The young man did not respond.

"He can't hear you." Fentrail said quietly, "He is unconscious and has been for the past few hours."

"How is the wound?" James demanded. He was trained in medics, unlike his two brothers, but judging by the paleness, even the most inexperienced in medic could know that it wasn't good.

"The knife cut pretty deep," The man responded, "I managed to clean the wound and bandaged it. But…"

"But?"

"I am afraid that the knife was poisoned." Fentrail visibly swallowed, "I cannot operate on him in such space and without my equipment. But if we move him, he will be in pain and the wound might rupture again."

James frowned as he leaned over his former bodyguard. His breathing sounded almost laborious and a thin sheet of sweat has broken out. Unconsciously, he reached out to brush away a bang of hair that had fallen over the young man's eyes.

"Take him to the palace." James said as he turned, "I will get one of the doctors to look at him."

"But if we move him…"

"Get him on our carriage." James glanced at Fentrail, "It is a smoother ride."

"Alright." The man nodded, "I will carry him."

"No need," James said curtly, "We will take him back to the palace. Thank you for taking care of him. I will ask Father to pay you later."

"That's not the point…" Fentrail started then he nodded, "Alright."

James carefully eased Rider off the bed and carried him into his arms. The young man gave a small pained grunt and his eyes tightened further, his head leaning against James's arm. James was a little concerned to see that Rider had gone paler. This was not good.

"Andrey, Scott, lead the way," James ordered.

Fentrail took them out from the backdoor to not get too much attention. James felt for a pulse. It was painfully slow.

"Come on, Rider." James gritted his teeth, "Stay."

He would never forgive himself, ever, if Rider died. It was all his fault, he knew. Rider had risked his life for them as a bodyguard and all he received in return was his dislike. He was not fit to be a prince and a future king of the city if he did not repair his mistakes. And he hadn't apologized yet.

"Ian…" A small whisper escaped from the young man.

"Rider?"

"Ian…don't go." There was a note of despair in Rider's voice.

James, Scottilan, and Andreas exchanged a glance. Who was Ian?

The pulse grew weaker by the second. James gently eased him into the carriage, careful on his way to not bump into any objects that might stir up or aggravate the pain. As instructed, the carriage moved with as much grace and smoothness as possible as the horse trotted steadily toward the palace.

"James," Andreas spoke up, "His shoulder. It is bleeding again."

Over the loose tunic that Fentrail must have pulled on for the young man, the white bandage was slowly being dyed red. James cursed.

"How far?"

"Just a little longer."

"Hold on, Rider." Andreas whispered, "Hold on a little longer."

* * *

It is not one of the common poison?" James snapped as the doctor walked up to him, full of anxiety.

"No, Your Highness." The doctor shook his head, "It is not recorded on any of the plant remedies we have in our archives."

"Useless." James slammed his palm on the table in front of him. The doctor did not flinch, having gotten used to the prince's temper.

"Do you know who it was that knifed Rider?" The doctor asked, "It might help us to find the origin of the poison used."

James gritted his teeth as he remembered the man, "They are from Scorpia."

The doctor inhaled sharply, "That Scorpia?"

"The one and only."

"Thank you, Your Highness." The doctor bowed slightly, "I will go search our archive again regarding the information. I recall having to see a record of that in the archives."

"Please hurry up," James said as he glanced at Rider, who was still lying unconsciously on the white bed in the room he was assigned. The doctor nodded and hurried out the door, closing it softly behind him.

James glanced around the room. He had no doubt that it had never been used before. The room still smelled fresh as if the servants had laundered and cleaned the room just recently. Nothing in the room was touched. It was as if Rider had never been in this room during his guard duty. James faltered slightly. He had never seen Rider sleep or simply rest at any time. He was always there, watching them. He felt a slight guilt that tugged at his heart as he glanced toward the young man. There were dark bags underneath his eyes, deeply contrasting on his pale skin.

"Why?" James whispered as he took a seat, "Why did you take the knife for me? I thought you hate me for what I had done to you."

Rider did not respond.

James placed his head on his hands. He had realized his mistakes too late. Why, he asked himself, did he not want to accept Rider? He didn't trust him, but maybe Rider was right, there needed to be a little of blind trust to kick start a trustful relationship. But James did not like secrets which were probably the reason as to why he had refused to accept Rider in the first place, not counting that fact that the young man looked like he was several years, or hell, even a decade younger than him. Rider was a mystery that he was desperate to figure out.

"Your Highness." A voice interrupted his thoughts. He raised his head, "Gregorovich."

"How is he?" The man asked as he stood on the opposite side and looked down at the young man.

For a split second, James thought he saw a flicker of worry across the man's face. Then it was gone, as quickly as it had come.

"No change." James said quietly, "The doctor said that they couldn't find an antidote in the current archive. They are looking for it in the Scorpia archive."

"I see." There was a moment of silence. James regarded the man. This Gregorovich was another mystery. He just appeared one day and his father appointed him as his advisor. But James knew that there was more to it. And how did the man know Rider? What was his relationship with the young man?"

"Is there something I should be aware of on my face?" Gregorovich asked, glancing at him.

"What is your relationship with Rider?" James asked.

Gregorovich cocked his head slightly to the side as if thinking, "His father and him both saved my life. That is all that happened between us."

"How do you know him?"

"He saved my life," Gregorovich repeated as if he refused to give out any more information.

"Who is Ian?" James asked, remembering the desperate soft cries from Rider back on the carriage.

"Ian?" Gregorovich raised an eyebrow, "Who told you about him?"

"Rider called out for him when he was unconscious."

"I see," Gregorovich said before he fell silent again. The man took a seat after a moment, "Ian was Rider's uncle."

"Was…?"

 _"_ _My uncle went hiking and was killed by my friend."_ What Rider had said suddenly flashed before his eyes.

"He was assassinated." The man replied as he blinked.

"Rider mentioned that this Ian was killed by his friend." James pressed a little further, "Do you know who the friend is?"

"Why do you want to know?" Gregorovich asked. His voice was calm and of no malicious content.

"I…just want to know more about him," James hesitated slightly, "Look, I was in the wrong before and I want to right the wrong and make up with him. But I need to know some basic information about him besides the fact that his name is Rider."

"That was all he gave you?" Gregorovich sounded almost genuinely amused.

"Yes." Talking to this man was painfully hard. He barely gave any information. Just like Rider.

"What are you going to do if I give you the name of the friend?" The man asked, crossing his arms across his chest in a relaxed manner.

"I…" James didn't know what to answer, "Want to know if it is someone I should be aware of."

"No, he is not." Gregorovich said, "As long as you do not step over the line, he should remain at peace with you."

"You speak as if you know him well." James narrowed his eyes.

"I do, in a matter of fact." Gregorovich's eyes seemed to be laughing at him silently.

"Will you tell me who he is?" James gritted his teeth.

"What is it to you?"

"I," James felt like strangling the man, "I just-"

"If you must know," The man's demeanor suddenly turned cold, "It was me."

"Pardon?"

"It was me," Gregorovich repeated, even though they both knew that James heard it perfectly well, "I was the friend who killed his uncle."

James leapt up from his chair, "You!"

"Me." The calm personality came back.

"You said that his father and he saved your life." James said, his hand reaching for his sword hilt, "Why did you kill his uncle?"

"Correction," Gregorovich lifted his finger slightly, "I killed his uncle before he saved my life but it was after his father saved mine."

"Why did you kill him then?"

"I was paid to."

"You are a filthy bastard!"

"I do not ever recall calling myself a prince of the highest holy order," Gregorovich responded, still calm and completely at ease as if he was taking a simple afternoon tea.

"Why did he save your life?" James spat.

"Because I saved his before that." Gregorovich responded, "So he saved mine, twice, afterward."

"From what?" James said, "What did he save you from?"

"Death," Gregorovich said, purposely missing the point.

"How did he save you?"

"What is it to you?"

"You are lucky that I am not ripping you to shards right now!" James snarled, "You are a murderer. I do not know how you deceived father, but I will find out!"

"I did not deceive your father." Gregorovich said as he got to his feet, "He employed me of his free will."

"Y-"

"Shut up." A small voice interrupted him. They both froze, turning toward Rider, whose face was even paler if possible, "Just shut up."

"Rider!" James rushed to his side, "The poison. Is it still….?"

"There never was any poison." Rider said, shaking his head slightly, interrupting him.

"Then…" James was taken aback. Didn't both Fentrail and the doctor mentioned about the poison?

"I was acting." Rider shrugged casually, "The whole ordeal."

"What?"

"I was acting." Rider repeated himself, looking away slightly. James missed the tensed and physically pained expression, "The ones who were aiming for you. They need to think that I am near death. Then I can investigate more about them without them getting suspicious." The last sentence came out a little absently and James had the feeling that it wasn't intended for him.

"You were acting all along."

"Yes."

"Did you plan to get yourself knifed?" James said angrily. He had been lied to and all his well-meant cares were wasted for nothing.

Rider seemed to consider it for a moment, "A little, I suppose."

James turned abruptly and headed for the door, "You lying bastard! You are both alike. I hope I never see you again." The door slammed shut behind him with such force that the hinge rattled loudly, threatening to fall off.

* * *

Alex slumped back into the bed, completely exhausted. He felt drained. The man walked closer to him and stood beside the bed, glancing down at him.

"Rider." Yassen greeted him, "I'm Gregorovich, pleased to meet you."

A small strained smile tug at Rider's lips, "I see. Nice to meet you."

"The poison," Yassen stated, "It is not gone yet, is it?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of poison it is?" Yassen asked quietly.

"I think," Rider managed with great difficulties, dissolving into a small coughing fit before he finished, "It's the same one that nearly killed you."

"Same one?" Yassen inquired calmly as if the phrase 'nearly killed you' didn't register in his brain, "I thought they would have changed it. But I will give your intuition the benefit of doubts." The man pulled out a few vials from his pocket. He chose the one near the middle and pocketed the rest. He handed the vial to Alex who unscrewed the top and downed the content.

"I don't know." Alex shook his head slightly as he handed the empty vial back, "Same symptoms. Besides, the antidote is rare to come by. They might have thought that the prince wouldn't have any sort of antidote to cure it."

Yassen didn't say anything. There was a moment of pause.

"Why did you lie to him about acting?" Yassen asked, "You could have gained his trust if you didn't lie."

Alex turned to glance at the man, "I don't want his trust. It will put him in danger if he continues associating with me."

"You care about him."

"I care about myself." Alex corrected him, "With him, it will only drag me down. I don't need people like him. They will get in the way."

Yassen did not comment on it, "Why didn't you tell him about yourself?"

"Like?" Alex innocently avoided the point.

"Your family." Yassen stated, "Your bloodline."

"Why should I tell them?" Alex asked, "Them knowing it won't change anything. In fact, it will only put me in danger."

"Are you planning on leaving soon?"

Alex faltered then looked away, "No."

"I heard about the mission that the king is sending the princes on," Yassen said. Alex looked up and their eyes met, "Are you going?"

"Yes." Alex broke away from the glance, "I need to find out more about them. This is the perfect chance."

"What more is there?" Yassen said, "You have discovered enough the last time you went to find them. Didn't that end up with a sword stuck in you? I thought you would have learned your lesson."

Alex glared, "Like that totally wasn't your fault."

"I said that you will find your destiny." Yassen said, a small hint of amusement creeping up his tone, "but you chose to go on your own will."

"Ever heard of the saying 'the last words a dying man uttered is the truth and an urgent message'?" Alex retorted.

"No." Yassen replied, his eyes flickered in mirth, "Please enlighten me as to where that saying was originated."

"From me." Alex glared.

Yassen's face remained impassive but his blue eyes were definitely laughing at him. Alex groaned and slumped back against the pillow and closed his eyes, "Four days till the mission. Not looking forward to it."

"Rider." Yassen's serious tone made him opened his eyes and turned. The man leaned in a little closer, "The king, he knows about your bloodline."

Alex was suddenly wide awake, "How? Did you tell him?"

Yassen shook his head to deny the accusation, "You look like your father. He said that he knew instantly that you were his son."

"He didn't tell anyone else, did he?"

"No," Yassen reassured him in a low but soft tone, "He hadn't. But nonetheless, you should watch yourself. When Scorpia eliminated your father and your mother, as well as the rest of your relatives," Alex winced, "you knew that they tried to eliminate you as well. Your family holds great power, I am sure you know. The Scorpia will try to have you out of the way as soon as possible. I do not know why they are currently trying to assassinate the princes of this city, but since you have revealed yourself, they will undoubtedly have gotten wind of you."

Alex nodded slightly, "I know."

Yassen straightened up, "Get some rest. I will come back later"

Alex closed his eyes with a sigh, "I have gotten myself in more trouble, haven't I?"

He could feel Yassen's amused glance on him and opened one of his eyes to meet the glance, "You are always in trouble, _Rider_."

Alex groaned, "I know, stop reminding me. I should have chosen a less distinguishable name."

But as he closed his eyes, slowing drifting off to sleep, he couldn't help but smile. In this foreign land, he was glad that Yassen was with him.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews and supports I have received! A large cookie for you all~

ahh, if any of you were waiting for some kind of really dramatic scenes in this chapter, I think that you were a little disappointed. I wasn't planning to make this chapter so short and, well, unemotional... But yes, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter ^ ^. I promise that next chapter will be more...full.

 **Next Chapter:** _The ship's deck shifted gently beneath his feet in rhythms to the waves and Alex glanced back toward the distant castle. "Set sail."_


	13. Preparation, Set Sail

A.N.: How many days had it been since the last update? 9 days. O.O I am sorry about the lateness. But I'm on break this week so I will try to update at least one more chapter of this story during this week. ^ ^

Regarding a question from a guest reviewer (Youya): _I_ _n what time period Is this story in?_ Actually, I do not have a time period set for this story. It is somewhat historical, but it does not have historical references. If I have to put a finger on the period, I would say...medieval? lol.

And regarding a reviewer (FD)'s constructive criticism: _you use short sentences far too much, and it gives your story a rather stunted tone. A little variance with sentence type will go a long way!_ Rereading a few paragraphs of my previou story, I finally caught that problem XD. Thank you very much for pointing it out! I hope that this chapter has more variation in sentences! I will try to improve more on that. ^ ^

And now, for some extremely long AN notes about the story:

* * *

To give the bodyguard a time to rest, the princes did not visit Rider in the morning before they went to the inn. The mood was a little heavy as they sat down for James was still bitter after the confession yesterday. Why was Rider lying to him? Trying to gain his trusts by lying his way through? Taking a knife that was pre-planned? He could not understand the young man.

"What is wrong?" Scottilan asked quietly as Andreas munched away with his breakfast.

"Everything." James growled slightly, "Everything is wrong."

"Still mad at Rider?" Scottilan chuckled slightly. James had told them what happened earlier but none of them seemed to be as frustrated as him. In fact, it was as if they didn't believe that it was the truth, "Focus your mind on the mission, James. Going up against Scorpia isn't easy. Even if it's simply an inspection routine. Getting near Scorpia is never good."

"You didn't have to bring that up."

"At least Ben is going with us." Andreas spoke up as he downed half of his drink in a gulp, "He is good with fighting as well as evading."

"That is true." Scottilan nodded slightly, "I wonder if vice commander Merek is coming with us."

"That man is good," James said, "But I do not like having him as a guard. He held a position that is far too valuable to lose."

Scottilan nodded, a little worried, "Father would have considered that. I wonder who he is going to choose. Rider was honestly a good guard. I wished that he could have come with us. But with his wound and all, I don't think he could."

James looked away. Being completely honest with himself, he wanted Rider to come with them as well. There was something about that young man that he trusted above all the other bodyguards they had in the past. Maybe it was the defiantness in Rider or simply because he was different. But Rider was still a mystery. True, James had given the young man the blind trust he had asked for, yet he wasn't sure what he was hoping to receive in return. On top of that, Rider had lied to him.

"Did you apologize to Rider about what you did?" Scottilan asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What was…?" James was momentarily confused, "Oh. No. I haven't."

"You should before we leave," Scottilan said.

"He lied to me, Scott." James said, a little annoyed, "Why should I apologize?"

"You are going to regret not apologizing." The way his younger brother phrased it sounded almost like a warning.

James averted his gaze a little, fixating it on the small crumbs by his plate, "I do not know how I should confront him."

"W-" Scottilan opened his mouth to reply but someone else was quick to steal it.

"Just go up to him and say 'sorry for being a bastard'." A familiar voice said from behind him.

James jerked back in surprise.

"Rider!"

The young man nodded slightly. He was looking a lot better but there were still dark bags under his eyes. He was wearing a different tunic since the last one was ripped, and only a sword hung by his belt. Rider looked almost like nothing happened, if not for the slack right hand that hung loosely by his side. James couldn't resist but glanced at the young man's hand. There was the burnt mark, still red and angry.

"You look better," Scottilan commented.

Rider nodded, "I am."

"Why don't you join us?" Scottilan suggested, "You haven't eaten anything, have you?"

"Thank you for the offer," Rider smiled slightly, "But I must refuse. I have to leave soon."

James started, "Leave? The city?"

Rider glanced at him. Their gaze met and James found himself trying to resist the strong urge to look away in guilt.

"No." Rider shook his head slightly, "I have some business to attend to before I depart with you."

"Depart with us?"

"The mission." Rider looked at them as if they were stupid.

"You are coming?" Scottilan asked, a little surprised.

"Of course." Rider said as he glanced sideways at the rest of the inn for a moment before turning his attention back to them.

He looked a little jumpy, James realized suddenly. He had never seen Rider this nervous before, the way his eyes roamed the room quietly but not too conspicuously and how his fingers were drumming slightly on the table top. If James weren't examining Rider closely, he probably would have missed the small details. But he wasn't the eldest prince for nothing.

"Is something troubling you?" James asked carefully, ignoring the twin glares Scottilan and Andreas shot him.

Rider jumped upon hearing the question as if he wasn't paying attention, which was probably the truth, "What? Oh, no. Nothing. I am going to leave now. I will see you the day of the mission."

Then as quickly and quietly as he had come, Rider slipped away, never looking back. James watched the young man go. Rider seemed to be walking away casually as if he was an everyday guest but James noticed the tensing each time someone bumped into him in the busy crowds at the inn. Something was wrong. Why was Rider acting this way?

"Amazing recovery ability he has." Scottilan commented as Rider left the inn through the front door, waving slightly to Devon and the man named Fentrail, "That knife wound wasn't that light."

"I know," James muttered as he turned back to face his brothers, "And I do not think that the wound is fully healed yet."

It was a statement more than a guess. If Rider's right arm was disabled, he would have trouble fighting. But why did Rider agree to come with them on the mission? They both knew that they weren't on the best term, so why? James sighed slightly. Just one more mystery about Rider on top of the pile that had already gathered since the first day they met, and it would undoubtedly grow.

"James, is that Gregorovich?" Andreas's slight-awed voice made him turned toward the window.

The man was standing outside the inn with Rider. James was taken aback by the genuine smile on Rider's face at whatever the man had said. He was even more surprised when Gregorovich led a small smile slid onto his face.

"Did they just smile?" Andreas sounded incredulous and James couldn't blame him. Those two had never smile, or at least genuinely, in front of them. Putting two emotionally disabled people together achieved wonders.

"Apparently they did," James replied to Andreas's rhetorical question.

Scottilan who had been uncharacteristically silent after Rider's departure, spoke up, "James."

James glanced at Scottilan, "Yes?"

"Do you think," Scottilan hesitated slightly then leaned in, "that Rider is from that family?"

"That family?" James raised an eyebrow, "You might have to be more specific, Scott."

Scottilan glared at him, "The Rider family. You know, the one Father talked about very often before?"

James glanced at him sharply, "The Rider family? They are royalties, Scott. With standings higher than us and MI6. I thought the bloodline had died out about two decades or so ago, after the assassination of the previous king and queen."

"Yes, I know." Scottilan nodded slightly, "But, consider the possibility. Don't you think there is something-I don't know, royal? - about Rider?"

James snorted lightly, "It just so happen that his name is Rider. Besides, Rider is his given name, not his family name."

"Are you sure about that?" Scottilan cast him a glance.

"Scott," James said, shifting slightly in his seat, "The Rider kingdom died out two decades ago. Even though they were once admired by so many people, like Father and even the King of MI6, they died. The end. The archives stated clearly that after the previous death of the ki-"

"And the queen, the kingdom fell to ruin." Scottilan finished a little impatiently, "I know. But if you can recall, they mentioned a boy. A young prince born to the family before the king and the queen's assassination."

"He was killed as well." James stated, "The king and queen tried to escape with the prince but failed. They were all killed."

"Maybe he survived?" Andreas butted in, chewing on a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk while you are eating, Andrey." Scottilan reprimanded.

"Don't you think that Rider talked too much like us than a commoner?" Andreas ignored Scottilan's words.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that his language," Andreas said as he swallowed and took a large gulp of water, "He talked like how Father taught us. All high and royal. If he was a commoner, shouldn't he be talking in a more common slang term? Besides, he had no accent, nothing in his tone that can tell me where he was from, something that Father was so fixated on teaching us."

"So?" James turned toward Andreas, "He could have been brought up with good teachings."

"He said that his parents died when he was relatively young." Scottilan pointed out, "Who would be there to provide the teaching?"

"His uncle," James replied then inwardly narrowed his eyes as he remembered what Gregorovich had said.

"Why would he be talking in such an educated tone if he wasn't a royalty?" Andreas asked, "If I were him, I would definitely like to go around saying 'Howdy, how're ya'll doin' today?'?" He grinned at the end.

James shot him a pitying look, "That is just you, Andrey. If Father had heard that, you would be grounded to so long that I might even lose count."

"You can count? I never know." Andreas shot back.

"James, Andrey, calm down." Scottilan intervened with a heavy sigh as if such events happened every day, which was actually the truth.

James and Andreas, ignoring Scottilan, continued their bickering. The second prince sighed and sat back. He wasn't going to risk his life trying to stop his two brothers. They hit off so well together. Scottilan couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What are you smiling at?" James said, glaring at Scottilan.

"Ah, nothing." Scottilan shook his head, "I was just thinking that you two hit off pretty well together."

That successfully shut the two up. For a few seconds. Before they decided to declare war with the second prince.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Is there anything I should pay attention to in particular during the mission?" Alex asked, turning slightly to glance at Yassen.

The man's face remained impassive as their gaze met, "Even though you might have removed their leaders in your previous two…uh…attempts," Alex smiled amusingly as Yassen tried to find the right word, "You must still pay attention. They have gained a new leader. I do not know who they are but they are someone close to the original circle, to be able to rule over all the agents in their kingdom without creating chaos and unrest."

"Pay attention, right," Alex said a little teasingly at how obvious it was.

Yassen, catching his tone, threw him a glance, "When I say pay attention, I mean pay extra attention."

"Pay extra attention, right." A year ago when Alex first came across the knowledge that it was Yassen how had killed his uncle, the last relative he had and know, he would never have thought of befriending the assassin. He had vowed to kill and hunt the man down, but things were progressing way off the track of the original plan, not that he was going to complain. He would honestly rather not spend his time hunting down the assassin. On top of that, the man was the only clue, besides Scorpia and the sly MI6, about his father's past. He wanted to know more about the man that he was the son to. And so far, Scorpia had lied to him and MI6 had hidden the information from him. But there was also Ash. The name itself brought him to anger and frustration. He was a double agent for Scorpia. He talked about Alex's father, but in the end, the man was lying to him about everything else.

"Rider?" Yassen's smooth and soft voice made him glance at the assassin, "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Pay extra attention," Alex said with a small smirk on his face.

Yassen glanced at him, narrowing his eyes slightly but the small amusement reflected in his eyes told him that the man wasn't really getting frustrated at him, "The part after that."

"No, I missed that part." Alex said as he tapped his chin with mock thoughtfulness, "Was it about paying triple extra attention?"

Yassen's cold glare was his only response.

"Sorry," Alex sighed, "Please excuse me for my rudeness. May I ask you to repeat what you had just said?"

"Even if it is merely an investigational mission," Yassen said, deliberately pausing to make sure that Alex heard it, "You must be careful."

"Be caref-"

"Try finishing that and you will wish that you never had."

Alex shut his mouth.

"It was a very wrong and unwise move to tell the Scorpia agents, who tried to assassinate the prince, of your presence." They turned and headed into an alleyway, out of the earshot of the passing citizens, "They have undoubtedly been informed of you by now if the agent headed back successfully. And the mission, with the three princes you are trying to guard talking about it even in the inn, they would have heard of that as well. They will be waiting for you and the princes. MI6 might send a guard along with their prince, but that would still mean a few guards for a huge hassling amount of princes."

"Two guards, four princes." Alex corrected him, "I personally do not think that as too much."

Yassen shot him a glance, "It will be when the real confrontation starts. I do not know the standard of the second guard and therefore, it is a risk. There is the chance that the second guard might die, leaving you to guard four princes all at once."

"The princes are not that defenseless." Alex objected, "They can fight fairly well themselves."

"That is where you are wrong." Yassen shook his head, "As a bodyguard, your job is to protect your principal, principals in your case. You cannot rely on them to fight their way out. That is your job."

"Then why don't you come with us?" Alex suggested, "At least you are more reliable than any other guards."

"I am the king's advisor," Yassen replied, "My duty lies with the king."

Alex shot him an unconvinced glance, "Totally."

"I will be the backup," Yassen said, glancing at him, ignoring his comment, "If you do need help, send a message to me. The king will permit us to leave."

"'Us'?"

"The king knew the risk in sending the princes to the kingdom," Yassen nodded, "If something does happen, he would be relying on some sort of message to know. And depending on the scale, guards would be necessary. The king knew that his sons did not like the prospect of too many guards, therefore he allowed them to leave with only you. But as the backup, he would need more guards. He was ready for even wars." Yassen chuckled slightly in amusement.

"Let's pray that that won't happen," Alex muttered.

They turned and headed back onto the streets. Yassen stopped them and whistled loudly. Alex glanced at the man.

"Are you in your right mi-" Alex opened his mouth to comment dryly.

"Try finishing that and you will wish that you never had," Yassen said, not bothering to glance at him.

A few moments later, the flutter of wings made Alex look up, then averting his eyes immediately as the bright sun hit him. Something cooed softly. Alex opened his eyes again.

"A pigeon?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"A messenger." Yassen corrected him, "It is one of the few trained pets I have."

"Pets." Alex repeated, "I never thought of you to be the kind o-"

Yassen glared at him, daring him to continue what he had in mind. Alex wisely stayed silent afterward.

"I trained it to carry messages," Yassen continued, "But it is more defensive than normal carrier pigeons, like the one you used to send me your letter. It knows where to hide and where not to. I have trained it to locate where I am. Took a while and a lot of persuasions." Alex did not miss the slight grimace and inwardly, he wondered how Yassen taught the bird.

"I can ask it to locate anyone else as well, as long as I give it a scent."

"I wasn't aware that birds can smell."

"Not all, just some." Yassen nodded, "But it needed something strong to differ out different people." At that, Yassen glanced at Alex and gave him a deep pitying look, "Nothing about you is special."

"I don't know if I should feel offended or not," Alex muttered.

Yassen led the bird hopped onto Alex's shoulder. It cooed again next to his ears and Alex resisted the urge to glare at the bird.

"Now, get acquainted with the bird in whatever way you can think of. Food apparently is the best way."

This time, Alex did glare at the bird. The pigeon cooed then cocked its head slightly to the side as if confused.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The rest of the week passed by fairly quickly. In the morning, he still trained with Kave. The man seemed concerned about his arm but it soon faded as Alex increased the stamina training. They hadn't gotten to sword fights yet, but Alex gave the man the basic drills that Ian had taught him. Kave didn't complain about it although Alex knew that the man already knew the basics. That was something that Alex appreciated in the man. During his absence, he wouldn't be able to teach the man. But Kave could always participate in the ring fights that seemed to be everywhere around the city.

Alex had spoken to the king and inquired about the messenger pigeon that Yassen had. The man had confirmed the message that Yassen told him. But after Yassen's talk with him, Alex was beginning to feel uneasy about the mission. Don't jinx it, he told himself.

Finally, the day rolled by. Alex rolled out of the mattress in his room at the inn and gathered up all his weapons. The knives fit into his belt and he placed the bow into a bag that Fentrail had provided him. As he put on his black cloak, he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity and comfort. He smiled slightly as he pulled the cowl up, covering his blond hair and his forehead. It had been really long since the last time he was so well…concealed. Alex snuck down to the kitchen. There was no one there, not that it was strange since it was five in the morning after all. Fentrail and the others were probably still asleep. Kave would probably be up by now, doing his delivery jobs. Alex faltered slightly at the thoughts. It was almost as if he was reluctant to leave them. He shook his head as if denying it. Reluctant? He barely knew them. Why would he be reluctant to leave them?

Alex went out through the backdoor. The sun was not up yet but he could see the gradually and slowly light that was rising up from the distant mountains. It seemed almost…peaceful as the whole city went on sleeping, waiting for a new day. He stared at the peak of the mountain as the first ray of the sun crept up slowly. He would be leaving after the mission. He couldn't stay any longer. Why? He had often asked himself. Why couldn't he pick a place and stay? Glancing back at the darkened interior of the inn, Alex knew why. Where there were people, there were attachments. And attachments were deadly. They gnaw at your whole existence, craving to be with them, and when they depart, everything broke into a million pieces. He shook his head again as he shouldered the small bag over his left shoulder and headed toward the palace through the shadows. That was where he belonged.

The palace was still dark except for the lights that were lit throughout the night. The princes were still asleep. Alex glanced at the closed door to the princes' room. It seemed that it was so long ago that he had walked into the room, introducing himself and asking about the brick incident. Was it really that long? Two weeks. It was merely two weeks ago.

Alex turned and headed down the stairs to the library. He hadn't read through the archive last time due to Wolf's untimely interruption. He winced as his right hand burnt slightly as if the hand remembered the incident.

Picking up the book from the shelf, he sat down and began to read. This time, there was no Wolf interruptions.

It was a while before Alex finished. He glanced out at the window as the sun finally climbed halfway up the mountain and stood up, closing the book softly. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the mission or not. The book didn't help much in his understanding of Scorpia. The mapping of the compound was probably out of date, seeing that it was written almost three decades ago.

He returned the book to the shelf and went upstairs. Knocking softly on the door to the princes' room, he waited for them to response.

There were no responses.

Alex knocked again.

"Go away." The reply was muffled by the door.

He knocked again.

"Go away!"

Three more knocks.

The door opened abruptly, nearly ripped from its hinge, "I thought I told Father that I don't want any fucking servants knocking on the door in the morning! I…. Oh, it's you."

"Language, Your Highness." Alex smiled as he greeted Wolf, "Good morning."

Wolf glared at him, still in his nightshirt. It hung loosely even on his muscular frame. Without waiting for an invitation, Alex led himself in. Crossing to the window, he threw open the blinds. The result was almost disastrous.

Eagle screeched, "Close the blind, James! Close the blind!" When Alex didn't, the third prince rolled over, glaring murderously at him before realizing who he was, "Oh, Rider. I thought you were James."

Snake got out of his bed and nodded toward Alex in greeting, "Good morning, Rider. You looked a little different with your cloak."

Alex glanced at the man, "Do I?"

"You are more…quiet looking with that cloak." Snake said, searching for the right word, "But I guess that is what you prefer wearing. You seemed to be in a good mood today. May I ask why?"

"The mission of course." Alex managed a small smile, ignoring the unease bubbling up from behind, "Aren't you excited?"

Alex knew that he was being very uncharacteristic of him. Yet his nervousness that spawned overnight and after the reading refused to cooperate. He was suddenly very anxious about the mission. He blinked.

"Are you nervous?" Snake chuckled slightly.

"Nervous?" Alex smiled slightly, "Of course not. I've survived much worse to get nervous by a mission."

Eagle clambered out of bed with a small yawn and pulled on a tunic, "Do you have seasickness, Rider?"

"Seasickness?"

"We will be taking a ship to cross the ocean on our way to Scorpia," James explained.

"No, I don't." Alex shook his head.

"That's good." Eagle grinned, "Do you want to play a game of cards with me on the ship? James and Scott are too afraid to lose to play with me."

Wolf and Snake glared at Eagle and Alex took the chance to quietly snuck out of the room.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was near midday before they finally finished the preparation, loading everything onto the ship. The docking bay was near the castle, therefore, it didn't take them too long to carry to the bay. The three princes spent most of their time preparing and bringing whatever weapons they seemed fit to bring along. There was a large trunk of spare clothing that Alex thought was too unnecessary. Ben Daniel, the prince of MI6, arrived near last minute. Alex learned him the man that he was to be called Fox. It suited the prince. Cunning, sly, sneaky, foxy. Alex couldn't help but let out a small amused snort.

Wolf was stocking a large trunk full of weapons, explosives, and vials of medicine as well as poison and antidotes, saying that they needed to be ready for all kind of attacks. If they really were being attacked, Alex thought, a body armor would probably be the most important. A body armor that covered every part of their body. Snake was busy checking out the ship for any possible leaking holes and consulting the king about the details of the mission. Eagle was stuffing everything he could find into the trunk he was given. Everything useless he could find. Alex took note of the sword that the third prince was carrying. It was sharp and as Eagle sheathed it, he could hear the sleek sound of metal against metal. Fox was standing next to Alex, glancing down at him when he thought he wasn't looking. He was introduced to Fox's bodyguard but they had already met.

"You!" The guard had said in realization.

"Me." Alex had stated.

"Gabe, meet Rider. Rider, Gabe." Fox had smiled slightly, "Get along."

Then finally, they were ready to go. The king bid them goodbye. Commander Gorvenal and Vice-Commander Merek were there as well. They repeatedly told Alex that if the princes came to any harm, it would be on his head. Yassen stood beside the king. Their gaze met for a second. The man nodded slightly. Alex smiled. Yassen's pigeon fluttered down from the sky to land onto Alex's shoulder as if it was a reassurance from Yassen himself. Everything was going to be fine. Nothing explosive, disastrous, epidemically large-Don't jinx it, he stopped his train of thoughts.

"Be safe." Kave stood a few yards away from the royalties. He grasped Alex's hand. Alex glanced at him then smiled, "Don't slack off. I will be right back."

Kave grinned in reply, "Can I cut stamina training while you're gone?"

Alex glared at him half-heartedly and the man laughed, "I won't." Then his expression went somber, "Come back safely, alright?"

Alex just smiled.

"Come on, Rider!" Wolf yelled, "We are leaving!"

Alex met Kave's gaze one last time before he left, hurried to the ship. Come back… It felt sort of warm, to hear those two words. To know that there was a place that he could come back to.

Something wet slide down his cheek from his eyes. "Are you crying, Rider?" Fox's voice made him look up.

Alex smiled slightly, "Just sand. Flew into my eyes and now I felt like sneezing as well."

Fox nodded a little unconvincingly. Alex turned and wiped away the trails down his cheek. The wind ruffled his hair slightly. The ship's deck shifted gently beneath his feet in rhythms to the waves and Alex glanced back toward the distant castle.

"Set sail."

* * *

Thanks for all the supports, follows, favorites and reviews! If it weren't for them I probably would have run into the state of writer's block and refuse to write haha. okay, maybe not that serious. Thank you for reading this story ^ ^.

 **Next chapter:** _"Take cover!" Wolf yelled as the ship heaved upward by the large waves crashing down, the storm drowned out his voice for a moment, "Tie yourself to the side of the ship or something or you will be swept away!"_


	14. The Calm and the Storm

A.N.: Happy Easter~ Honestly, I don't celebrate Easter, but I do enjoy taking part in Easter activities... Hold on, I guess what means I do celebrate Easter XD.

Oh yes, I finally remembered what I keep on forgetting to add in the ANs: I am featuring Wolf(James) as the medic in this story. Snake(Scott) will not be the medic and therefore having a very minimum and limited medical study and background. Other than that, I would say that everything else is pretty much understandable (I hope). This probably explained a little as to why Snake was never really there to provide medical care to Alex when he was wounded.

Onwards!

* * *

The ship cruised along the water smoothly. Alex leaned out over the side of the ship and gazed at the distant mountains. There was always a large body of uncharted or dangerous terrains between two kingdoms, dividing them and preventing them from interfering with each other easily unless they were closed related kingdoms like MI6 and SAS. The last kingdom that he visited was the CIA, and between SAS and CIA, there was a huge rocky mountain. It took him nearly a month to get across. Even though it was rough, there were still habitats and villages in the mountain. And that was where Alex and Jack while escaping, met Yassen a third time. The assassin was hiding out in the mountain from Scorpia and was not very pleased when he discovered his hideouts. Jack had died on the way down when a raging fever erupted after a venomous snake bit her. He had given her a proper burial, yet he still couldn't get used to the fact that she was gone. Forging ahead, he thought that he would get further away from Blunt, a man that had blackmailed him into working for him. His first impression of Blunt was a mere head of a rich family, but not the king of a kingdom. If he had known, he definitely would have declined the job and ran as fast as he could. Likewise, if he had known that the kingdom of MI6 laid ahead and that Blunt was the king of it, he would have turned back right then at the village. But he didn't, due to the lack of knowledge. At least Blunt had not interfered with him so far but Alex had no doubt that the man had spotted him already.

Absently, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. It was soft but had a formal click to it.

"Your name is Rider, right?" Alex glanced sideways at the interruption.

It was Gabe, the bodyguard for Fox, "Yes, and you must be Gabe."

To his mild amusement, the man flushed slightly, "Gabriel, my name is Gabriel Frest. Prince Daniels has a habit of calling me Gabe."

"Would you mind if I call you Frest?"

The man looked surprised, "A bit formal, but, no, I wouldn't mind."

"Frest it is, then."

"May I know your full name?"

Alex blinked, "Rider."

"Rider _what_?"

"Just Rider."

"No family name?" Frest sounded curious.

 _It is my family name,_ "No."

"Oh," The man looked taken aback.

There was a moment of silence as they regarded each other, taking in their details and what they should be aware of each other. Alex remembered their first meeting; it hadn't gone too well. It was the first meeting with the prince of MI6 as well. It wasn't exactly a smooth and grand meeting, seeing how he nearly stabbed the prince.

"Are you an orphan?" Frest asked after a moment.

"No," Alex stared at the man.

"Where are your parents then?" Frest unconsciously took a step back at his tone then recovered quickly.

"Visiting my uncle," Alex stated, his tone clearly told him that he wasn't keen on elaborating.

"Oh," The man blinked but missing his tone this time, "Where does your uncle live?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know where you uncle lives?" Frest snorted slightly.

"I just happen to be able to not know where my uncle lives," Alex's eyes flashed slightly in warning.

"I thought they were dead," Wolf spoke up, overhearing their conversation from the helm where he was manning the wheel.

Alex glared, "I never said that they were alive, to begin with."

"Then your parents visiting your uncle…" Gabriel started.

"I presume that they are talking with each other right now in the afterlife," Alex said as he turned away, sending a glare in their direction, "My apologies if a little fantasy is not to your taste."

With that, he left for his room, leaving the prince and the bodyguard staring after him. He hoped that his parents, Ian and Jack, wherever they are, were happy, that was the best he could hope for right now. Shaking his head slightly, he walked down the stairs.

Under insistence from the king for safety, there were only two rooms with three occupants in each. There must always be one bodyguard in each room to ensure their safety. Alex was secretly glad that he was in the same room as Eagle and Snake, for he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to share a room with Wolf the easily-angered prince and Fox the stranger. There were only two beds, one for each prince, and a makeshift pile of blanket near the corner facing the door for the bodyguard. That suited Alex just fine. The space at the corner gave him a complete view of the room without moving. Spotting an intruder would be considerately easy.

The rooms were all below deck and were reinforced with steel behind the wood to make sure that the water does not get it. There were no windows and therefore no way to know what time of the day it was. The only way was to go above deck to check. Though if they keep the door of the rooms open, they could directly see the stairs that would lead them to the deck and with the lights streaming down from above, it wasn't that hard to guess what time it was. There was a tarp above the deck that was used to cover the stairs. It was originally a trapdoor but the hinge had broken down.

There was also a small kitchen below deck and absently, Alex had wondered who was going to cook. There was food stocked in a trunk in the kitchen. Some of them were just simple survival rations while some were wrapped in paper and by the smell, they were the rich food from the palace. There were also two fire pits in the kitchen for cooking. There was no fire and the kitchen was cold and empty.

Alex opened the door to his room and went inside. He hadn't brought a lot onto this mission, just his weapons and a spare set of clothing. Fentrail had reminded him to change his bandage every two days so he had a set of bandages in the small pack he had placed on top of the pile of blankets. He sat down. The blanket didn't do much to cover the hardness of the wooden floor. At least it wasn't a steel floor, or it would be cold during the nights.

He tensed as he heard footsteps outside then relaxed slightly. It was Snake, with Eagle following behind.

"Oh, Rider." Alex turned as they called his name once entering the room.

"Snake, Eagle."

They started then Eagle snorted, "I still can't get used to that. You can just call me Andreas, Rider. Andrey for short."

"And I'm Scottilan," Snake offered with a smile, "Scott for short."

"I must decline," Alex shook his head, "Eagle and Snake will be fine."

"I see," Alex detected a hint of slight disappointment in Eagle's voice, "What are you doing, Rider?"

"Unpacking," Alex said, "Getting used to the room."

"You know," Eagle suggested, "You can take the bed, Scott and I will share one."

Snake looked a little horrified at the suggestion, "No way am I going to share a bed with you, Andrey."

Eagle pouted, "But I don't want to let Rider sleep on the floor."

Snake glanced at Alex who blinked, "Rider, I will take the floor."

 _As if the king would even let him consider the option, a prince sleeping on the floor when a bed was present,_ "No," Alex shook his head, "I prefer the corner floor. I can see the room better."

"I see," Eagle smiled slightly, "Well, as long as you are okay with it."

With that, he threw himself on the bed with a grin, "I am tired!"

"It is almost evening," Snake said as he sat down a few feet away from Alex, "I wonder who is going to cook."

Alex stared, causing the prince to glance at him, "Yes, Rider?"

"You mean you don't know who is going to cook?"

Maybe it was because of his slightly panicking look, or his incredulous tone, the prince laughed softly, "Well, Father originally planned to have a chef come onboard with us."

"And?"

"But James declined it, saying that a chef would only drag us down." Eagle finished with a loud sigh, "I want food."

"Then is Ja-Wolf going to cook?" He mentally frowned at the near-slip of the name.

Eagle choked and Alex glanced at the prince, "If James cooks, I think we are all going to die!"

Alex was quiet for a moment, "That bad?"

"That bad," Even Snake nodded, his face all serious.

"Then who is going to cook?"

"James, Andrey and I can't cook," Snake said thoughtfully, "Perhaps Ben can."

"Can he?"

"I am sure he can," Snake nodded, "I heard that His Majesty Blunt of MI6 was rather strict on an all-criteria development for his son. I presume that that includes culinary."

"Let's hope so," Eagle muttered as he sat up, "I don't want to eat cold food."

"He def-"

"Hey," At that moment, Fox poked his head into the room before walking in.

"Ben," Snake and Eagle greeted the prince while Alex nodded in his direction slightly.

"I have something really important to ask you," Fox said seriously as he crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe.

"What is it?" Eagle tentatively asked.

"Can any of you cook?" Fox asked.

There was a moment of silence then Fox hurriedly elaborated, "See, Gabe and I can't cook, so I presume that you can cook."

"Why would you think that way?" Snake asked with a small hint of amusement and slight horror at the prospect that Fox couldn't cook.

"I heard that your father gave you a strict all-criteria training. It must have included culinary, right?" Fox said, nodding his head as if he was a wise scholar.

There was a long moment of silence. Alex glanced at them, amusement flashing in his eyes. It was unusual, to see princes, people of a high order, arguing and getting frustrated over the simple task of who was cooking. It seemed almost childish and the action of a typical citizen or commoner. Alex couldn't help but laugh lightly. Instantly, all gaze turned toward him.

Alex blinked then cleared his throat.

"What?" He inquired after a moment.

"You laughed," Eagle stated, "I have never seen you laugh before. Can you laugh for me again?"

Alex stared at him blankly then opened his mouth, "Ha. Ha."

"That was so bleak and lifeless," Fox muttered then he glanced back at them, "So is anyone going to cook?"

"We can't cook, Ben," Snake explained.

"…" Fox seemed to be at a loss for words, "Then…cold rations?"

"No!" Eagle strongly opposed the prospect.

Alex sighed before he stood up, brushing down his tunic and his hands, "I will go see what I can do."

"You can cook?"

"I can manage," Alex responded to the earnest and full of hopes glances from the three princes. Was the prospect of cold ration that

* * *

James stood on the deck and glanced outward. The sun was setting and darkness would soon reign in. There were unlit torches alongside the side of the ship as well as the lower section of the mast.

"Gabriel," He called, the guard was the only guard in sight. The rest were all below deck in the rooms.

"yes, Your Highness?" The guard walked toward him from the helm.

"Light up the torches and lanterns," James said, "There should be lighter somewhere in the kitchen."

Gabriel nodded and descended, appearing a moment later with a small torch of fire and a small smile on his face as if he had seen something amusing. The flame whooshed to life and illuminated the previously darkened areas of the ship. There was a small cabin on the deck and they stored all the trunks inside. The trunks were mostly waterproof on the exterior, therefore, a little seawater wouldn't damage the trunk. Besides, there was no use in piling them up in the rooms downstairs.

After a while, Andreas and Scottilan joined him on the deck, taking in the lanterns and torches in a glance, "James."

James turned to look at his younger brothers, "Yes?"

"Guess what?" Andreas asked excitedly.

James narrowed his eyes with unease. Andreas and excitement were better off not mixing together, "What?"

"We are not eating cold rations today," Andreas smiled as he leaned against the side of the ship, enjoying the gentle breeze.

James started, "Who is cooking?"

"Rider," Scottilan supplied as he joined Andreas, "Rider is cooking."

"He can cook?"

"Judging by the smell, he can," Ben joined them at the moment, climbing up from the stairs.

James sniffed the air. True enough, the smell of food, hot, warm, roasting, wafted through the air and reached them. He did not know how he could smell the warmness of the food, but at the moment, he could. He took an appreciating sniff. Rider could cook. That was an added bonus. He had nearly begun to regret his decision on rejecting the chef that Father had offered.

"Let's set the table," Andreas said eagerly, "I am hungry."

Ben nodded, "Gabe, can you bring out the table from the cabin over there?"

The bodyguard nodded and headed off. James decided to head to below deck to check on Rider. The smell increased by folds as he walked closer toward the kitchen. Christ, what was the bodyguard cooking? Some sort of godly food? James reached the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. Rider had set a small chunk of meat roasting slowly in the first pit of fire. There was also a pot set boiling on top of the burning fire and James could see the bubbling of the warm soup inside. The fire crackled beneath the pot and James couldn't help but be reminded of hearth inside the library and inevitably, the incident at the library. Rider was using his left hand mainly and only his right hand to support or push against something but never holding. At that moment, James felt a stab of guilt running through him.

"Oh, Wolf," Rider greeted him after a moment, clearly surprised at his presence.

James started. Rider could never be surprised, no matter when. It was as if the young man had eyes all around him, looking and seeing everything that was happening around him. Surprising him was rare. James wondered what the bodyguard was thinking before he had arrived.

"Anything I can help with?" James finally managed awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

Rider glanced at him. The fire illuminated his brown eyes and his pale face, casting shadows across his features and enhancing his dark brown eyes. James was slightly shocked when he saw the thin sheens of sweat that had broken out over the bodyguard's forehead. His whole right arm was shaking slightly. The wound, James realized.

"I can take over," James offered not knowing why.

Rider looked surprised at the suggestion then he shook his head, "No, it is fine, Your Highness."

Even though it was merely a simple title, it made James inwardly faltered. The simple address of 'Your Highness' spoke of the large distance between Rider and him like a fault line. It was as if they were strangers.

"Your shoulder is not completely healed yet," James argued, "You might stretch the wound again."

Something flashed across the young man's features but it was gone before James could put a finger on it, "I am fine, Your Highness. Just rest and I will set up the table as soon as I am finished."

"Andrey and the others had set it up already," James said with a small smile that he managed.

"Oh," Rider blinked, "I see. Then you can just take a seat. It will only take a few minutes more."

James reluctantly nodded, "Alright, if you require my assist-"

"Go, please just go," Rider said as he turned away.

"Alright," James said quietly and left for the deck.

There was no flames or anger in Rider's tone when he told him to leave. It was more like…pain? James shook his head. He shouldn't dwell on such trifle things too much. At least for now. He would find out everything about Rider later. Right now, the mission was the importance.

They sat down around the table. There were only five chairs, to James's dismay. The last one had one of its legs broken when the trunk smashed against it accidentally. Rider appeared a moment later, placing the plates of food in front of them without a word. Under the light of the torches and lanterns, James could see that Rider's gaze was far away as he moved around, handing out the hot steaming food to them before finally slicing out a small portion of a bread for himself.

"There are extras in the pot if you would like some," Rider stated quietly.

"Hey," James began as he saw the portion that Rider took, "You should eat more."

Scottilan glanced at Rider at that point and took note of his plate, "James is right."

"I am fine," Rider said as he shook his head. He glanced at the table, apparently looking for a place to sit. When he found none, he sighed and turned to leave for the helm where there was a rise between the deck and the helm, providing a natural sitting place.

"Hey um, Rider," Gabriel called out as he stood up and offered his seat, "You can take mine if you would like to."

"I wouldn't like to," Rider replied as he sat down and leaned against the side of the ship, "Thank you for your offer."

Gabriel looked at a loss for speech for a moment before he sat back down again, still glancing at Rider a little uncertainly.

"Just sit and eat," Scottilan instructed Ben's bodyguard, "Rider is stubborn like that so don't get bothered by it too much."

"Alright," Gabriel nodded slightly and dug in.

James glanced at Rider, who had got up to stand against the railing and facing the sea. The night breeze was soft and cool and it ruffled the young man's hair as he gazed out, his gaze once again far away. James wondered what he was thinking about. A moment later, a pigeon fluttered by and landed on Rider's shoulder.

"A message?" James asked the bodyguard who turned upon the question.

"No," Rider shook his head, "It is just Y-Gregorovich's pigeon. He allowed me to take it onto the mission."

James watched as Rider ripped parts of his bread off and fed it to the pigeon who nibbled them up quickly and cooed for more. It looked almost peaceful as the sun began setting down. Rider's figure covered the sun's rays at its final descent, drawing a long black shadow across the deck. Something about it seemed to sadden the atmosphere. Soon, Rider bid them a good night before disappearing below deck.

James would have thought that the bodyguard was tired if not for the small slip of paper that Rider slipped into his pocket from the pigeon. It was definitely a message, but why was Rider not telling them about it?

* * *

Alex couldn't sleep as he laid down, facing the wooden ceiling of the ship. It rocked gently on the water. Frest was steering at the moment and soon it would be his shift. They had agreed to switch every five hours while the princes were sleeping. Frest had taken the first shift and him the second. The night was quiet and he could only hear the sound of the waves slapping against the side of the ship. It was almost too quiet.

He couldn't help but be thankful for Eagle's soft snoring that disrupted the quietness. At least he knew that there was someone else out there with him. He was not afraid of the dark nor silence, Alex knew, but more of the chaos that dark and silence could bring. In the darkness, there was no light, unlike the busy streets of the cities that were illuminated by the sunlight where you could still see the light even in the shadows. Complete darkness unnerved him. But at least there was the slight light from the soft glowing lantern outside the door that brought a faint light through the small hole beneath the door. Getting out from the blankets, he pulled out the small piece of paper that Yassen had sent him through the pigeon. He unrolled it in the darkness and crept to the small hole before he started reading it.

 _R,_

 _Captured and talked with one of them today._ Alex didn't need to ask to know who 'them' were. Scorpia. Agents from Scorpia.

 _Asked about if they know about the mission or not. Of course they did. Be careful. I do not know what lies ahead and I am not going to make a prophecy._ Alex snorted softly. Sounded exactly like Yassen.

 _But the least I can tell you is that you can trust everyone around you. I have done a complete background check. Rely on them when you need to because it will not be easy. Pay attention, and by that, I mean it. Any small overlooked detail might bring absolute elimination._

 _Reply back when you have time._

 _G._

"Still cheerful like always," Alex muttered under his breath as he slipped the paper back into his pocket.

The pigeon cooed softly next to him. Alex glanced at it, "I will name you Coo."

The pigeon cooed again and Alex smiled, "I wonder if he did a background check on you as well."

The pigeon had no response, not that Alex was expecting any. He placed the pigeon back on the pile of blankets. Its feathers were soft and silky as if groomed, "Rest well. I will be needing you to send a message soon."

At that moment, Frest knocked softly on the door and Alex headed out, exchanging their shift. Frest glanced at him then smiled, "Just man the helm, it doesn't require much energy. If you are cold, get one of the blankets up there."

Alex smiled slightly in return to the man's kind gestures, "Thank you."

"No problem." With that, Frest ducked into the room that he shared with Wolf and Fox and closed it behind him softly.

Glancing behind him at the door where Snake and Eagle were sleeping peacefully behind, he wondered if they would be safe during his temporary absence. Well, it wasn't as if something bad was going to happen as long as he guarded the deck and allow no one in. It was going to be one long night, he knew as he walked to the helm and glanced out. The stars twinkled at him as the ship sailed smoothly along the currents. At least there were lights.

There weren't many jobs on the shift, just the basics of turning the wheel when they were whirring off course and making sure that there were no pirate ships nearby. Alex didn't even know if there really were pirates or not.

Suddenly, the sky darkened and Alex looked up, startled. The clouds had covered over the stars and the moon, casting a dark shadow upon where the moon previously shine. Alex was instantly alert. Enemy? There was nothing above them. It was just clouds, but Alex was uneasy about it. Then the first drop of rain hit his nose and he flinched back, surprised. Rain? Then it started pouring. Startled, Alex scrambled to cover the stairs with the tarp so that it wouldn't be flooded by the rain. He sealed off the stairs as fast as he could before quickly scanned the surrounding, blocking out the rain with his hands. He squinted as he tried to look into the rain. The wind violently blew at the ship and Alex nearly stumbled as the ship heaved upward, the sail being pushed back in a quick jerk. He righted himself using the side of the ship and hurried toward the wheel. There was a large wave coming in from the right. He jerked the wheel toward the left before reaching out to trim the sail, pulling it up to a bare minimum. He was no expert in sailing and he had no idea what he was doing. But judging by the way the wind was blowing across the sail and directing it off course, pulling up the sail was the safest way to navigate at the moment.

The first wave hit past them, tossing the ship up before the ship fell down again against the rough waves. At least the wave hadn't gone onboard yet, but the deck was already slippery with the rain and the mist from the wave. He grabbed the wheel with his right hand as he nearly slipped and gasped out in pain. The storm drowned out his voice. His shoulder screamed in pain and Alex quickly grabbed on with his left hand, turning the wheel slightly to adjust their direction.

"Rider!" He thought he heard his name being called and turned. Someone was hitting on the tarp seal he had placed on top of the staircase. What were they doing? "Open up!"

Glancing at the second wave that was still rolling and storing up, he dashed toward the tarp and lifted it, all the while trying to stay on the slippery deck. It was Wolf.

"What are you doing?" Wolf shouted over the storm as he tried to climb out. Alex did not stop him.

"There is a storm," Alex said as calmly as he could and moved toward the wheel, bringing the ship around just as the next wave crashed down beside them, nearly sending the ship under.

Alex glanced back, making sure that the prince was still onboard and safe. Wolf had grasped onto the end of one of the ropes on the ship and was moving toward him even while the ship rocks, "Get back, Wolf!"

"Let me take control," Wolf snapped as he took the wheel from him and passed him the rope to secure himself.

"I—"

"Do you know anything about sailing?" Wolf snapped as he asked.

"No."

"Then let me take control," Wolf glared at him, "And get them up here, now."

Alex nodded and using the sleek wooden deck, he slid down to the stairway and rushed down, not bothering to keep it quiet. The princes, to their credits, were already awake and pulling on their clothing.

"What is happening?" Snake demanded as Alex entered into the room, not bothering with knocking.

"There is a storm," Alex said, "Wolf said to get up there as soon as possible."

Snake nodded and turned toward Eagle, "Andrey, come on."

The ship rocked beneath them and Snake grabbed him before he crashed into the wall, "Not used to the weather?"

Alex smiled grimly, "Not much of a sailor, I am afraid."

At that moment, Fox along with Frest, walked in, "What is happening?"

"A storm," Snake explained as he ushered them towards the deck, "Get up there."

Fox nodded without further explanation.

Wolf saw them as soon as they reached the deck. Alex took a glance around, shielding his eyes at the sudden blast of mist. Water was crashing down against them from all direction, he didn't know what to do. Wolf was signaling for them to grab hold onto something. The waves were constantly crashing into them, tossing the ship up and down like a toy in the vast ocean. The rain blurred out all sense of direction they had and Alex could almost feel the desperate groans of the ship.

"Take cover!" Wolf yelled as the ship heaved upward by the large waves crashing down, the storm drowned out his voice, "Tie yourself to the side of the ship or something or you will be swept away!"

Alex could see the distant wave that was starting to form, rolling up toward them in a ship-high height. If the ship sank… He swallowed. Someone grabbed him by his shoulder. He turned. It was Fox. The man jerked him toward the side of the ship, secured the rope on him before tying himself in as well. The other end of the rope was tied to the center, stabilized by the strong mast. Alex felt himself being pressed the side of the ship as the smaller waves crashed into the ship, pushing it further away. The large wave was still rearing toward them, slowly advancing. He felt the rain bristling upon them, drowning out all the voices and freezing their body. He felt numb.

"-lf! Wolf!" Distantly, he thought he heard Snake calling out.

Alex squinted into the rain. Wolf was still manning the helm, turning the wheel in a desperate attempt to steady the ship and turn it further away from the large incoming wave. But the wind was too strong and the waves were pushing them back, so much that his attempts were futile.

"One more time!" He heard Wolf calling back, his voice blurred and blotted out and Alex could only try to read his lips.

The wave was getting closer and closer. Wolf was not going to make it. Struggling out of his ropes, and shaking away Fox's hands, he ran toward his principal. The prince turned sharply and yelled, "What are you doing? Secure yourself!"

Without a word, Alex pulled the man away from the wheel, tied the rope onto the man the way Fox did for his, and rushed back to the wheel. The wind was blowing the same direction as the wave. Alex let down the sail and the wind violently jerked them away as it caught the sail. The wheel spun disastrously fast as Alex let go. The wind dragged them away. Alex glanced up at the sail and knew that it wasn't going to support for much longer but at least for the moment, the wind would bring them a little further away. He prayed that at least what he was doing was right and not something that would turn the situation into something worse. He trimmed the sail as the wave roared, finally descending on them. The large wave crashed onto the ship and Alex felt himself being flung away. Desperately, he reached out for something to grab onto but found nothing. Dimly, he felt someone grabbing him by his wrist.

A shout, drowned out by the sound of the wave and rain. "Rider!"

And then, nothing.

* * *

I am terribly sorry for any inaccuracy on the sailing terms (just realized after research that tiller and wheel are not the same things XD). At first, I wanted to make Alex a pro-sailor, but on second thought, I don't think Alex will be one since I don't want him to be invincible at everything. So I made Alex somewhat like me: an (almost) complete novice in sailing.

Thank you for all the reviews and supports I have received! I know that this story is kind of (extremely) weird and I hope that it was at least enjoyable. ^ ^ (Everything with K-Unit in it is amazing for me haha)


	15. Tom Harris

A.N.: A slightly filtering chapter (my apologies ). I have the original chapter written out, and it was kind of...long, so I decided to cut out the first filter part and post it before I get to the next part~

* * *

Alex felt warm. Strangely warm. And he could fee layers of blankets around him. Testily, he checked out his clothing without moving. He was still wearing his tunic, trousers, and boots. They were clinging to his body with their wetness. His cloak was gone. He tried to remember what happened.

Storm. Large waves. Huge storm. Ship nearly overturned. Alex blinked open his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the room. The room on the ship. That meant that it was still upright and sailing, judging by the small up and down motions. He peeled away the blanket and sat up, grimacing slightly at the wetness. His cloak was folded neatly beside him. He reached into his pocket. The message Yassen sent him had been blurred by the water and he could barely distinguish two words from each other. No matter, he remembered what Yassen had told him.

He stood up, stretching slightly and looked at the beds. They were empty. Must be morning, or afternoon. He reached down and pulled on his cloak but did not pull his cowl over. The bright sunlight blinded him momentarily as he pushed open the door. It was mid-morning, he decided.

There were commotions, frantic and excited shouting, on the deck. Quietly, he snuck up. The four princes plus the guard was on the deck, leaning against the helm and Eagle was pointing at something distant. He squinted in the direction. They have sighted land. He could see a castle looming in the horizon on the land. They were nearly there.

"Land ho!" Eagle shouted.

"Shut up," Wolf muttered but the soft warm wind carried his words to Alex loud and clear.

Fox was the first to notice him, "Rider!"

The rest instantly turned toward him. Alex stood there, leaning against the side, and glanced at them.

"How are you feeling?" Eagle was the first to reach him, "That wave was so huge that it swept you off the ship after it went onboard. If it weren't for James, you would have been swept off."

Alex glanced at Wolf and nodded slightly, bowing slightly for the first time to the prince, "Thank you, Your Highness."

"That came out very insincere," Wolf replied.

Alex straightened, "Why?"

"Firstly," Wolf cleared his throat, "You've never bowed to me in the past. Secondly, addressing me was 'Your Highness' constantly is irritating me."

"Then 'Wolf'," Alex shrugged. Wolf's eyes twitched slightly.

"He wants you to call him James," Fox said with a small snicker.

"No, I do not!" Wolf yelled his face flushing slightly.

"Are you sure?" Eagle poked Wolf slyly on the shoulder.

"Fine!" Wolf growled, narrowing his eyes at Alex, "I am James, they are Scottilan and Andreas. The man you called 'Fox' is Ben. Use our names instead of those animal names."

"I must refuse," Alex said, crossing his arms, "The king had insisted for me to use your codenames, instead of your real name. Your real name is your private identity. You must not give it to anyone."

"Well, you are not 'just anyone'," Snake spoke up, "You are our guard. You are given the permission to know. Besides, giving out our name is a choice on our side."

"And accepting the name is a choice on my side," Alex shot back then immediately regretted his tone.

"Why are you so against it?" Wolf snapped.

"It's none of your business," Alex said, refraining from snapping back.

"Then give me a reason!"

"Calm down, James," Snake said quietly.

"You want to know?" Alex narrowed his eyes at the man, "Do you know why I am traveling alone? No? My previous guardian was dead because of a disease while we were on the run, trying to escape my previous employer. My parents, my uncle, were killed because they worked for that man. They tried to make me work for them, I did, for a while, but what you might not realize is that everyone I came in contact with died, I killed them, accidentally or intentionally. My godfather was a traitor who killed my parents, the assassin who worked for the man who employed my father became my friend. Do you know how twisted my life is? If you don't want to get killed, it is in your best interest to stay away from me."

There was a moment of silence. Alex brushed past them and headed toward the helm but someone grabbed his arm. It was Eagle.

"Well then," Eagle smiled, "I can ask Father to adopt you, so you can become part of the family!"

Alex stared, "I am a guard, Eagle. I am not someone up for adoption."

"You are still a kid," Frest supplied, a tad bit unhelpful in Alex's opinion.

"If you don't want to be in his crazy family," Fox grinned, "You can always join mine."

"To be right next to Blunt? I don't think so," His tone was harsh and cold. Fox looked taken aback and Alex sighed quietly, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Why do you not like Father?" Fox asked, genuinely confused "And why did you address him by the name?"

"Because I will not see him as a king," Alex stiffened, "He will always be Blunt to me."

"Did you perhaps had some sort of history with Father?" Fox hesitated.

"Perhaps," A flutter of wings made him look up.

"Hey," Alex greeted the bird. He had been worried when the storm took them that the bird would drown. But apparently, it had flown away before that happened.

The pigeon cooed softly and landed on his shoulder, extending its leg. Another message was tied to it. Alex reached out and untied it. The princes and Frest glanced at him, "What is it?"

"A message from Gregorovich," Alex said as he smoothed the paper out.

 _R,_

 _I heard there was a storm. Once you get past the storm, you should reach the kingdom, I've no doubts. I hope you survived the storm if not, I am a little disappointed in your ability._

"What?" Wolf sounded a little angered by the message, "No 'are you okay?' or any greetings? Just 'disappointment' if you die?"

 _On this side, I've received some information about the kingdom. They know you are coming. I'm not going to repeat myself in what you should do. If you truly want to learn more about your family, I suggest that you do it without them near you._

"Who is 'them'?" Wolf asked, "What did he mean by 'learning about your family'?"

"It's none of your business."

Wolf opened his mouth, but Eagle cut in, "I see."

 _If you do happen to go into the fortress, do not go down to the basement. I have not check out all the traps they have, it will not be safe._

 _G._

"Just who is Gregorovich?" Wolf narrowed his eyes, "How did he know so much about Scorpia?"

Alex did not reply. Yassen was part of Scorpia after all, but he wasn't about to tell Wolf that.

 _P.S. Write back._

Alex chuckled slightly. So Yassen was at least a little concerned about the storm, to ask him to reply back to the message. He searched his pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Why do you have a pen on you?" Eagle asked, "Why do you carry a pen with you?"

"Because I find it necessary."

With that, he went to the helm and began his message.

 _G,_

 _Not the basement, got it. I will do some investigation in their absence. If they know we are coming, should I prepare for war? Scouting itself will not be easy. I will take my chance when I can._

 _R._

 _P.S. The storm killed me. I am dead._

Alex couldn't resist adding the last line, just to be himself. He rolled the piece of paper up and attached it to the pigeon's leg, "Go find the man who overfed you."

The pigeon cooed softly and fluttered off.

"Overfed him?" Fox raised an eyebrow as he walked nearer.

"The pigeon is oversized," Alex stated as he watched the pigeon fluttered off.

Fox laughed, "The way you said it was amusing. 'The pigeon is oversized'. It was very monotone and stoic."

Alex glanced at the man, "I couldn't help but be monotone and stoic."

The land drew nearer as they headed toward it. As they grew closer, he could see the edge of a sandy beach and a pathway carved into the forest. Wolf threw down the anchor and pulled out the ladder. He went first and Alex followed after pulling his cowl on.

The first sensation after landing on the ground was uncomfortable. He had gotten used to the shifting of the boat and the hard land made his legs tremble. Frest, the guard, pulled him upright before he fell onto the ground. The man seemed to be unusually steady on the ground.

"Experiences," Frest answered his unasked question, "You will get used to it soon."

One by one, the rest of the princes landed. They stumbled a few steps but quickly righted a few steps later. Alex focused his attention on staying upright. His feet and body slowly accepted the hard and still ground and he found himself being able to walk, though slowly.

"Let's go," Wolf suggested, "We should find a place to rest before we start."

They nodded their consent.

* * *

The boy about the age of seventeen hid behind the tall bushes, peering through the gaps between them. A ship had just arrived and he could make out six people coming down from it. Four of them were dressed in fancy clothing, one was dressed in a black cloak, covering from head to toe, and the last one had a sword visibly dangling on his belt. They weren't the usual travelers, the boy decided. He would steal their ship as soon as they were out of sight. He needed a way to get off this cursed island. He skirted around the bushes and hid behind a large rock to get a closer look.

"Experiences," The man who had a large sword at his belt said as he supported the man in black, "You will get used to it soon."

The person clad in black shifted slightly and the boy got a look at his face. He wasn't an adult grown-up like all the others. He appeared to be young, barely at adulthood, just like him. He had soft brown eyes that were piercing for a moment before they gradually lost the edge as the figure tried to steady himself on the sand.

"Let's go," One of the figures in fancy clothing spoke up, "We should find a place to rest before we start."

The boy decided to follow them, making sure that they were far away before he made his moves. They followed the existing path cutting across the forest. The figure in black brought up the rear. The boy narrowed his eyes. That figure looked remarkably familiar, and his voice brought up forgotten memories.

"You all right, Rider?" The man with the sword asked.

Rider. Rider? The boy frowned, then his eyes lit up by a fraction. He couldn't be that Rider, could he?

"Yeah," Rider replied.

"Rider, Frest, go scout ahead," The man in fancy clothing said.

He had a handsome face and a soothing voice, the boy summarized. Then with a start, he realized what they just said. Ahead. Ahead would be the kingdom of Scorpia. They shouldn't go there, no matter what. The kingdom was a treacherous place. He should warn them, and maybe they would head back and bring him with them.

"You shouldn't go forward," The boy stepped out of his hiding place and in front of the group.

They halted. The boy didn't see the black-clad figure move, but in an instant, Rider was in front of the group, pushing them back a few steps.

"I meant no harm," The boy held up his hand, feeling very vulnerable at the moment as the dagger that the figure held in his hand reflected the light from the sun. He gulped, "You shouldn't go ahead. Scorpia is a corrupted kingdom. You will be corrupted as well."

A pause. The boy could feel Rider scrutinizing him, calculating all the possibilities in his head, "What is your name?"

His parents had told him ever since he was young that giving out names to strangers was not a good idea. But his parents had divorced long ago, leaving him to fend for himself in the society. He had tried to leave the country on a ship, but it crashed and he arrived in Scorpia. They welcomed him, and as he grew accustomed to their daily lives, it became obvious of just how corrupted Scorpia really was. Bribery, betrayal, slaughter, gambling, black markets, Scorpia kingdom and its citizens weren't the 'nice' and 'bright' people they thought they were.

"Tom," He decided and answered testily, "Tom Harris."

The figure froze, "Tom?"

Tom blinked. The voice was familiar, he knew that voice. But he couldn't remember. The figure pulled down his cowl, revealing his blond hair. His brown eyes meeting his glance.

He couldn't be…No, he definitely was. "Al?"

The figure smiled. Tom's grin was large as he rushed forward and caught his best friend since forever in a crushing hug, "I missed you, Al!"

"You know him?" The figure behind him, the handsome man who had his hands on his sword the moment Tom had leapt toward Alex, asked tentatively.

"Yes," Alex responded as he turned toward the rest of his group, "This is Tom. My friend. I'm Rider," He stressed the word and Tom caught what he meant. _Don't use 'Al'._ "And these are my companions. I will tell you more about it later."

"You don't know how much I missed you," Tom blabbered, "It had been three years. Three years without contact! I don't even know if you are still alive or not until just now. Well, I met Sabina when you were gone and she didn't know where you were either. It was so frustrating!"

"Tom," Alex stopped him, "Why are you here?"

"My parents divorced not soon after you left," Tom admitted.

"I'm sorry," Alex said softly.

"Its fine," Tom shook his head, "It had been three years, so yeah. I left on a ship, trying to find someplace else to go live. But then there was a storm and I was swept onto this island. I have been living here for about two years now."

"Who are you living with?"

Tom paused, "No one." He admitted, "I am just scrounging around and see what I can find."

Alex narrowed his eyes, "You should have just lived with Sabina."

"She offered as well," Tom shook his head, "But I don't want to depend on her. Besides, her uncle wasn't too pleased to see me and persuaded Sab's parents to not accept me."

"That bastard," Alex muttered, "Well, why don't we find some place to rest and then we can catch up? Where would you suggest, Tom?"

"How much money do you have?" Tom asked.

Alex glanced at him, then back at his group. Tom glanced at them. Their expressions were grave, "Don't tell me you didn't bring any?"

"That might possibly be the truth," Alex agreed.

"Then can you play the lute?" Tom asked.

"Why?"

"Can you?" Tom insisted.

"A little," Alex admitted, "Ian taught me when I was younger."

"Good," Tom clapped him on the shoulder. Alex ducked before his palm landed, with a wince, "You will be in charge of getting our room."

"What?"

"Don't you get it?" Tom sighed in mock exasperation, "I've got a lute somewhere. That's what I used to get some money. There are a few inns around here and if you play well enough, maybe they will grant us a room."

"You've got to be kidding me," Alex groaned softly.

"Survival comes first," Tom pushed his best friend forward, "C'mon, let's go get my lute."

* * *

Yassen glanced out the closed window. The sunlight seeped through the clear panel. It was noon. He had rejected the king's offer to dine together in favor of waiting for the pigeon to return. He knew that Alex wouldn't keep him waiting when he asked for him to write back. He heard the pecking against the window and pushed it open. The pigeon fluttered inside.

"Right on time," Yassen said as he untied the message from the pigeon. The pigeon, clearly exhausted, hopped a few steps on the sill.

Yassen reached out and placed it in his chest pocket. It snuggled slightly and buried its head in his feathers, cooing softly.

The message was short and the paper smelled like the ocean. Little Alex hadn't lost his sense of humor, judging by the message. He placed the paper into his pocket and turned, heading to the courtyard. He should do some investigations as well.

He heard a small screech near the window and turned. It was a black bird. A crow-like bird. There was a message tied to its foot. A messenger? Who was it from? He reached out to untie it. As soon as the paper was unbound, the bird tried to peck his hand. Yassen pulled it back smoothly and quickly and the bird's beak hit the marble sill. If the bird could glare, it probably would have as it hopped a few steps and flew out again.

Yassen's hands faltered momentarily as his eyes took in the small seal on the paper. It was a scorpion. Scorpia. He quickly rolled out the paper.

 _We know where you are and that you have been aiding John Rider's son ever since a while ago. If you don't want him to get hurt, we advise you to pay us a personal visit. If you refuse, John Rider's son will be in trouble._

There were no signatures, no address. Just a threatening message. Yassen crumbled it up. They just had to use the phrase 'John Rider's son'. They knew how deep his connection was to John Rider. They knew that he wouldn't throw away the boy's life to them.

Yassen stopped a passing servant. The girl squeaked slightly and Yassen tried to put on the best smile he could manage, "Tell His Majesty that I will be gone for a few week or so."

"A-And who-?"

"Gregorovich," Yassen said.

The servant girl nodded frantically and dashed off. Yassen watched her go before he headed toward the stairs. He would need to send a message to that person.

* * *

Thanks for all the amazing reviews, follows and supports~ *hands out cookie*


	16. Near Ash

A.N.: Aaaah, I think one of these days life is going to explode in my face... Well, it already had. Anyways, sorry for the lateness of this update! I'll try to update faster from now on. ^ ^

* * *

It was after a good hour before they saw Rider finally trudging up the stairs with the boy Tom's lute in his arm, and a tired expression on his face. The four princes and Ben's bodyguard were in the room provided by the innkeeper for the sake of Rider playing for them. James had to say that the young man had a touch of music in him. The guests that were listening were entranced by his smooth and silky playing, it was soothing to the ear. If Rider could sing, it could have probably gotten them another room. But James wasn't that ambitious so he let it pass.

To prevent scaring the guests away, Rider had taken his cloak off. His blond hair along with his brown eyes made him the 'handsome young man'. Rider had taken off his cloak to not scare the guests away. It was hanging on his shoulder.

"While you're here sleeping away," Rider grumbled as he went inside the room, closing the door on his way in, "I'm playing my fingers off."

Tom gave Rider a grin, "C'mon, ease up a little. At least you got us a decently large room."

The room they were given was a fairly large one, as Tom described. There were two beds with a nightstand between them and a window above it. There was a small restroom to the side and a table opposite of it. Andreas had thrown himself onto the bed and refused to budge. Scottilan, after eyeing James for a moment, chose to stay with Andreas. Looked like he would have to share a bed with Ben. That thought made him narrow his eyes.

Rider sat down on the floor. Ben's guard, Gabriel, was sitting on a chair next to the desk, eyeing their bodyguard, "You played decently."

"He's the best," Tom said with mock pride as he slung an arm around Rider, "All because of me."

"Yeah, right," Rider seemed to be more relaxed around the boy. His eyes were flashing in amusement and there seemed to be a permanent smile on his lips when he was around Tom.

That was good, James thought. As much as he disliked the notion of _caring_ for the bodyguard, seeing Rider relaxing every so often eased him a little. Rider wasn't an emotionless person, he was just cold and stoic around _them_.

"Any gossips?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Rider nodded. James thought that the young man was focusing on playing instead of the conversations around him, but apparently, he underestimated him, "Either they have been hypnotized by Scorpia, or my opinion of Scorpia was wrong."

"Elaborate."

Rider sighed, "They were all talking about how much Scorpia contributed to their daily lives, and other town gossips."

"Did Scorpia become a hero since the last time we saw them?" Ben joked.

James saw Rider's eyes darkened for a moment before it disappeared as quickly as it came. He shivered. That momentary look was full of bitter hatred. Rider laughed in response to Ben's question, "Must be. I wonder where they managed to save the day."

"I'm gonna crash," Tom announced as he picked a spot on the floor, grabbed Rider's cloak, pillowed it to cushion the floor, and laid down, "Thanks for the cloak."

James half expected Rider to take it back but the young man just sighed, shaking his head slightly, relenting the cloak to Tom, "Still childish as ever."

There was something more to Rider and Tom, the other occupants of the room all knew. They must have known each other _very_ well in the past. James watched as Rider glanced down at the boy, a small distant look in his eyes.

"What is the story here?" James finally decided to ask.

He watched, slightly taken aback, when Rider's head snapped up at the question as if he wasn't aware of his presence. In that moment, James caught the unshielded dagger in the young man's gaze before a large blank wall came down before it.

"Story?" Rider blinked, "We met a long time ago."

James snorted, "Care to elaborate?"

"No," Rider's reply was blunt and curt and James wondered if he had said something wrong.

There was a moment of silence before James turned toward his brothers, "It is getting late. We should turn in."

Andreas threw himself back onto the bed and sighed, "The feeling of a real bed…"

"You slept on a bed back on the ship," Scottilan pointed out.

"But the ship's rocking was so irritating," Andreas said as he buried his face in the soft pillow.

"Then do y-"

"Rider fell asleep." Gabriel, Ben's guard, spoke up.

"…He fell asleep," Andreas said, his voice full of awe as he glanced at the bodyguard.

Rider was leaning against the wall, his head against it and his eyes closed. His breathing was soft and his body relaxed but in an awkward position. They watched his brow furrowing slightly before smoothing out, his hands clenching and unclenching.

Scottilan nodded, "He probably hasn't rested for a long time. Besides, his injuries might have taken a toll on him."

"Injuries?" Gabriel inquired.

"Ben didn't tell you?" Scottilan asked, lowering his voice to not disturb Rider, "He took a knife for James before the mission."

Gabriel blinked, "Is it healed?"

"He said it was," James supplied, "But it hadn't even been a week before he went on the mission with us. I doubt it was healed."

"You should check it later," Gabriel nodded, "Wounds like that, even small ones that you think are healed, can easily kill someone. I know enough from my line of work to know that."

"The-" Ben was about to comment when Tom, who they thought had fallen asleep, leapt up from the ground softly and advanced on them, "Shut up, he's sleeping." Tom hissed.

"Don't you dare to 'shut up' a prince," James said, his voice lowering just in time.

"I'll even shut up a ki-" Tom faltered, "You're a prince?"

"He didn't tell you?" James was surprised.

"He didn't," Tom shook his head and turned around, eyeing the rest of the occupants, "Wait, hold on, you're all princes?"

"I'm a guard," Gabriel replied.

"Oh," Tom blinked then swore, "Well shit, what have you gotten into during my absence?" The last question was directed at Rider, who remained silent.

"You better explain what's going on before I call you a kidnapper," Tom said, turning toward James.

"Hey, hold it right there!" Andreas cried dramatically. Scottilan immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, but the damage had been done.

Rider stirred before he blinked open his eyes. In the short period of rest, less than five minutes, Rider managed to look worse if possible. The dark bags under the bodyguard's eyes were more prominent and he had a tired look on his face as if he was tired of everything in the world.

Rider's gaze roamed the room, eyeing each one of them for a moment before he closed them again with a sigh, "I will go patrol the surrounding."

They couldn't stop him before he grabbed his cloak and out the door, leaving them in stunned silence.

"Oh great," Tom sighed as he threw himself on the ground, "You woke him."

"He should have just go back to sleep," James grunted, "It's not like he can't continue to sleep because someone woke him."

"That's where you're wrong," Tom shook his head dramatically, "Al never sleep in front of others."

"Then why did he fall asleep?" James demanded.

"Because he was tired," Tom glanced at him as if he was stupid, a gaze that seemed to be familiar with Rider's features and James wondered as to who learned it from whom, "You know that feeling when you're just so tired that you just wanna crash?" Tom shrugged, "Besides, Al is never someone who let down his guards easily around people."

"You kept calling him 'Al'," James asked, a little curious, "Why? I thought his name was Rider?"

He could see the boy trying very hard to keep in his laughter, "He said his name was Rider?" The question-like statement was barely managed out before Tom collapsed into a fit of silent laughing. He lowered his tone and tried to mimic Rider's voice, "Hi, my name is Rider." He dissolved into another fit of laughter, "That's so like him."

"What do you mean and why is it funny?" James asked, feeling irritated at being left out of whatever it was.

"Rider isn't his first name," Tom glanced at him again with the are-you-stupid message.

"What?" James frowned, "He said his first name was Rider."

Tom blinked, "He didn't say that."

"How do you know?"

"He must have said something along the line of 'Rider. My name is Rider.' And then some idiot will go ask 'Rider what?' and then he will probably respond with 'just Rider'. He definitely did not say that his first name was Rider?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know him," Tom glared, "Better than you do."

"Then what is his first name?" James crossed his arms.

Tom stuck out his tongue, "If he isn't going to tell you, then I'm not going to either."

 _Some loyal friend Rider had_ , James thought, slightly amused but irritated at the same time, "Why won't he tell us?"

"How should I know?" Tom shrugged, "Probably to protect himself. Names have powers, you know?"

"He's just a petty commoner," James grunted, "What's there to protect?"

He just wanted to confirm Scottilan's suspicion. Was Rider something more than just a petty commoner? Was he really…? He was baiting the boy to throw out the answer to confirm or deny his suspicion.

"Well, even _petty commoners_ need to protect their names," Tom muttered, glaring at him and evading the trap, "Now, if you'll excuse me, Your Highness, I need to sleep."

* * *

Alex trudged through the streets aimlessly. He felt so tired that he could just go and crash at anywhere. If only Tom and the princes hadn't woke him up… He sighed, covering a yawn with his hand. He would leave them to their chatting, for now, probably talking about him behind his back. He didn't want them to bombard him with questions, something that they would definitely do once Tom began to blabber. Smiling slightly, he scanned his surroundings.

Tom's presence lightened his spirit up, as much as he denied it. Tom was one friend he could rely on whenever and wherever. He just hoped that he wasn't dragging him into danger. The night was cool and gradually chilling and he wrapped the cloak tighter around his frame. The princes and the rest were probably unaware of where he was. He should take the chance to investigate. They would never stop bothering him if he decided to go and find out more about his parents on his own. He wasn't keen on answering their questions. Every man for himself after all.

He could see lights coming from the distant dark castle. The streets were lit up as well, reminded him of the kingdom that the princes came from—warm, peaceful, and full of energy. The commoners and citizens were no different from the citizens back in SAS. Was he wrong about Scorpia? Or was this merely a play they put up to entertain them?

Alex felt someone coming up from behind him and jerked around, trying to sidestep away. Too late, he felt someone grabbing him from his right, a cloth clasped across his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise. Sedation? He held his breath, clamping his mouth shut immediately. But whatever it was, he had breathed in already. Alex shut his eyes and waited for the effect to settle in.

"Come with me quietly," The voice was low and Alex recognized it to be a man's, "Or I will kill you."

How was he supposed to move if he was drugged?

As if sensing his thoughts, the man added, "It is just a cloth, nothing more."

Alex complied, letting himself being dragged away by the man without resistance. Until he had seen the man's face, he wasn't going to resist. Besides, it might be one of those harmless street thugs that roams the night streets.

The man dragged him down a dark alley, his hand still clasped over the cloth held over Alex's mouth and Alex had a hard time trying not to stumble over his feet. He couldn't ask questions nor speak with the cloth over his mouth. Finally, the man stopped. Alex could no longer see the light from the streets, being too deep in the alley. He made a mental note of investigating the alleys as well. The man turned him around, removed the cloth from his face, and clasped a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from running.

Alex squinted into the darkness, "Who are you?"

"Quiet," The man hissed. Alex obeyed. He couldn't see the man's features, but his voice was strangely familiar. And it brought back memories. He swallowed.

"I'm going to light a light," The man said slowly, "And you're going to stay still and be quiet. Deal?"

"All right," Alex nodded.

A match was struck and under the red flame from the small handheld torch, Alex gradually adjusted to the light. Unconsciously, he took a step back when he met the man's eyes, his eyes widening in horror.

"Stay still," The man instructed.

"…Ash?" Alex's voice suddenly became soft as he tried to control his emotions.

"Long time no see," The man smiled but his eyes were threatening, warning him to not move, "Alex."

"You bastard," Alex hissed, dropping slightly into a stance, ready for any sudden movements from the man who was once his Godfather, "What are you doing here?"

"This is Scorpia," Ash said, smiling slightly, "It's the place where I reside."

"What are you going to do with me?" Alex asked tentatively.

"Do you distrust me that much?" Ash had only amusement in his voice. Alex narrowed his eyes slightly.

Ash shook his head with a sigh, the torch moved slightly as he shifted, "Alex, I'm on your side."

"Said the traitor," Alex said, unable to control his anger.

"Was your parents really that important to you?" Ash cocked his head to one side, "You've never met them anyways."

"They were my _parents_ ," Alex replied, "They were important."

"They were never there for you," Ash said.

This was the first time he had ever heard Ash spoke for more than a few sentences. The man, in his mind, was always stoic, silent, and unwilling to speak. But Alex really hoped that the man hadn't spoken at all. The more they interacted, the more he wanted to lash out at the man.

"But they were still my parents," Alex said coldly, "Besides, if I tell people that you were the one who assassinated the last king and queen of the kingdom…"

"That's where you are mistaken," Ash said, his voice devoid of any emotions, "Will the people believe in the words of some commoner or will they believe in the words of the godfather of the last heir?"

"You…" Alex gritted his teeth.

"Before you say anything," Ash said, "You need to know that I'm on your side."

"Like h-" Alex stopped himself before the foul word escape his mouth, remembering Ian's teachings, "Like I will believe you!"

"They forced me to sink the ship that your parents were in," Ash said in a soft tone, "If I didn't, they would have killed you."

"…Killed me?"

"I visited your father before the mission and before they left for the ship," Ash looked away, "And he told me about your sudden ear infection. Scorpia didn't know about the infection and I didn't tell them. And that is why you are still alive."

Alex was silent for a moment, "It doesn't justify your action."

"No, it doesn't," Ash agreed, swallowing slightly.

"But you are still a traitor bastard," Alex said coldly, "Who will save his own skin when danger is near."

Ash suddenly looked angry, "If not for me, Major Yu would have taken you and shot you the first chance he got."

"But you lured me to him," Alex narrowed his eyes, "I would have died no matter what if not for that man who stabbed you."

"That man who stabbed me?" Ash laughed, his voice bitter, "Took me a year to recover from the wound."

"You deserved it."

"All these years," Ash continued, "I've been looking after you while Ian was absent."

"Jack looked after me when Ian was away, not you."

"I meant Ian's absence as in his death."

Alex finally met the man's gaze, "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wonder where Jack managed to get the money to sustain your life?"

Alex narrowed his eyes, "Your point?"

"I gave her money. Jack told you that she got a job, didn't she? No one would have hired her because she wasn't from around there."

"She never told me," Alex muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"She couldn't exactly tell you that she can't find a job," Ash said, glancing at him, "That was why I offered her a job."

"What was it?"

"Looking after you," Ash stated, "I paid her for looking after you."

"That's…."

"I am on your side, Alex," Ash looked a little tired and worn out.

"And which side is that?" Alex asked suddenly.

"The side that your father is on," Ash said and he smiled slightly. Alex had never seen the man smile, his face was almost like a permanent poker face with a small frown, "Your father and I were best friends…"

"Before you killed him," Alex shot back, his voice calm but his mind was not.

This was the man who killed his parents before he could even have a grasp on his father and mother's looks. No matter how hard he thought about them, he couldn't see their faces. Maybe snippets of their voices here and there, but that was all he could remember. And this man, this man standing in front of him, claimed that he was on his father's side and that he had helped Jack after Ian's death. Alex's hands clutched into fists, his calm features slipping for a moment. Was that enough for him to trust Ash?

"They know that you're going to head into the castle," Ash continued after a moment as if he hadn't heard his comment.

"And you're going to tell them where I am?" Alex asked. He couldn't trust this man, at least not yet.

"Of course not," Ash shook his head, "I can give you the map of the castle."

"Why will you want to do that?" Was the man really…sincere about what he said? Alex narrowed his eyes.

"Just trust me," The man met his gaze. The crackling torch illuminated the man's dark brown eyes. Alex held his gaze, trying to find lies within them. He found none.

Averting his gaze, Alex replied, "Just this time."

The man seemed to relax slightly but before he could continue, Alex cut through it, his gaze hard as steel as he held the man's eyes, "But if you betray me like you did to my father, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Deal," The man said as he placed a hand gently on his shoulder. Alex slapped it away. The man didn't seem to be offended, "I'll meet you here tomorrow. Same time."

With that, Ash blew out the candle and darkness fell back onto the alley. When Alex adjusted to the darkness, Ash was gone.

* * *

Well, haha. I introduced another once-dead-but-now-alive character~

I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but...read into Ash's character, and you might discover something more about him. *wink*


	17. Impossible

A.N.: Sorry about the lateness and the shortness

Cramming life isn't easy, especially when end of school year is coming up... Once we go into summer vaca, I'll definitely update more often! So please bear with me for the next two to three weeks!

* * *

James was the first one to hear the sound of Rider coming up the stairs. He glanced up a moment before the door opened, the young man walked in and closed. His expression was blank like always and was impossible to read.

"You didn't have to go outside," Tom spoke up as Rider sat down beside him, "We weren't exactly talking behind your back or anything."

Rider glanced at the young man beside him quietly before Tom gave away, "Well, okay, we were talking about you. That prince dude over there asked me for your name. Don't worry, I didn't betray you."

"How do you know that the name I gave you was my real name?" Rider asked, amusement in his eyes.

Tom opened his mouth, then closed it, opened it again, "I-I thought we were friends!"

Rider leaned back against the wall, letting his head fall back, "Friends…huh?"

"What happened?" Tom asked. James glanced at his bodyguard at that.

"Nothing," Rider replied, his eyes shut as he shifted slightly, "Go to sleep, we have an early start tomorrow."

"When did you become a mother hen?" Tom poked the young man on his shoulder, "Now spill."

There was a long silence. James scrutinized the bodyguard. He looked...dead. Absently, the prince wondered if the young man was really well. Shaking his head slightly, he diminished the thought. A bodyguard could take care of themselve perfectly fine. Though giving Rider a second glance, he wasn't entirely sure about his claim. He was trying to uncover one part of the young man's mystery and something else puzzling would pop up. It was like a never-ending cycle.

"I saw Ash," Rider finally spoke up.

Ash? Falling from the sky or what? James was puzzled.

"Oh," Tom's one-word response and tone pretty much told the four princes and Ben's guard that whatever it was, it wasn't good news, "What happened afterward?"

"We talked." Was Ash a person?

"That's it?" Tom raised an eyebrow, clearly in disbelief.

"Pretty much," Rider nodded, seemingly reluctant to give out more information than he already had.

"C'mon, there's got to be more than that."

Rider looked deep in thought with his eyes closed. It wasn't until later when Tom poked the young man slightly did they realized that he had fallen asleep. Tom sighed, "That went well."

James threw them a spare blanket on the nightstand, "Light's out. Like he said, we have an early start tomorrow."

The heavy atmosphere seemed to have floated away pieces by pieces as they laid on the bed or on the ground, cushioned by blankets, waiting for James to turn off the light. As the prince reached out to tug the switch, he saw Rider's eyes open, his gaze meeting James's. So the bodyguard wasn't asleep.

"Lights out," He called as he tugged the cord. The light above them diminished and he blew out the small candle on the stand.

James didn't know why the bodyguard pretended to be asleep, why the young man wanted to evade the topic. Just who was this Ash that Rider mentioned? He turned slightly. Ben muttered something that he barely made out to be 'stop moving'. The curtain was over the window and he could barely see in the dark room, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw a figure crouching beneath the side of the bed. He nearly jumped as their eyes met.

Rider? James mouthed.

"Do you have a moment to spare?" The young man whispered softly. It was light and soft and James strained his ears to hear it.

"It's lights out," James whispered back, but it was evidently louder than Rider's, "Go back to sleep, or pretend to sleep."

James saw hesitation in the young man's dark brown eyes that flashed slightly under the minimum moonlight before the brown eyes closed for a moment before opening again, "I'll be right outside if you change your mind."

"Outside?" James narrowed his eyes.

"Guard and all that," Rider shrugged as he stood up. It unnerved James at how little noise the young man made in his every move.

"You need the rest," James replied, his tone hard, "Your inability might drag us all down."

Rider paused for a moment, "You're getting soft, Wolf."

With that, the young man headed out the door. The wooden door creaked just ever-so-slightly in the opening and closing of it. James closed his eyes. None of his businesses. Though Rider's voice sounded almost urgent, and James heard the slight informal language in the young man's phrases. Rider was clearly tired, yet something seemed to be troubling him. James's eyes flew open in irritation again and got out of bed, careful not to wake Ben.

 _It is only for my sake of being able to sleep_ , James told himself, _nothing more_. He opened the door and closed softly behind him.

"Let's go outside," Rider said from the side immediately, making him jump.

The young man knew that he was going to come, James groaned inwardly but nonetheless, he followed the young man, spilling into the empty cold street in front of the inn.

"What do you want to talk about?" James asked as he shivered slightly when the wind blew past. It was bitingly cold, unlike the gentle cool night breeze back in his kingdom.

Rider threw him his cloak and James caught it, "I don't need it."

"It's warmer than you think," Rider replied, his tone hard and allowing no arguments, "Traps body heat."

When a second wind, stronger than the first, blew by, James threw away his stance and wrapped the cloak around him. It was warm, with the lingering heat from Rider. He wrapped it closer. Rider was only wearing a tunic and trousers, but he didn't seem to be aware of the cold at all.

"Ash is someone I know from Scorpia," Rider began as they headed toward a small bench on the side of the street.

James inhaled sharply, "Why do you know him?"

"He was my father's friend," James did not comment on the tenses that the young man used. 'Was'. Ash _was_ Rider's father's friend, but not anymore. He wondered what happened but knew better than to ask, knowing that Rider would only give out information that he felt were necessary.

"He said he can get me a map of the castle," Rider continued as they sat down. The bench felt cold beneath him.

"Why is he helping you?"

Rider paused, "I don't know."

James knew better than to be surprised at anything Rider said anymore. The young man was just simply a box of surprise.

"But I do not trust him entirely," Rider continued, "He probably knows our every move, so the four of you must be careful. Capturing princes from two famous kingdoms will definitely shock the world. Besides, this is Scorpia we are dealing with. One must always be careful around them."

"This mission is only an information gather," James said slowly, "We are merely observing the kingdom, make notes of any differences, and then we are done. We don't have to be too overly paranoid about it."

"You have to be careful around Scorpia," Rider muttered.

James glanced at the young man. Suddenly, he was tired of the façade that the young man was putting up, tired of all the mysteries around Rider, tired of the strings of half-lies, half-truths from him, and above all, tired of the pointless information given from the bodyguard, "Why should I believe you?"

Rider didn't look surprised at the sudden question, "Everything I say to you are either beneficial to you, or neutral, that is the one and the only thing I can say right now."

"What about the bad things? Things that I want to know?" James questioned.

"Like?"

"What will happen if we are captured? What if this Ash betray you? Why are you here? Who are you?"

"It will do you no good by knowing them." Rider replied calmly.

"Who are you?" James pressed.

"Rider."

"Full name?"

"I can't tell you."

"Cannot or will not?" James asked.

"It's for your own good to not know so much."

"You sound old," James couldn't resist in commenting.

Rider started then he snorted slightly. James, inwardly, felt a surge of pride all of a sudden. He pushed it down, "Then you must be older."

James laughed, even though it wasn't funny. Rider glanced at him, a small smile on his lips. At that moment, James wanted to stop the time. It was peaceful and everything was in harmony. When the young man smiled, he looked younger, a lot younger than usual. His eyes sparkled under the street lanterns and he looked like he was enjoying it. James faltered a little at that. He didn't know why, but seeing Rider enjoying the present made him happy. He supposed that he, after all, did owe a great deal to Rider. The young man had saved his life and had kept James's life interesting and entertaining. That was all he could ever wish for in a bodyguard.

"Do not worry too much about it," Rider said after a moment, "I will deal with it."

James finally glanced at the young man fully. The dark light was back again, stealing away the light that had illuminated the young man's eyes just previously, "I will deal with everything."

"You can't take on everything on your own." James said, "It is impossible."

A flutter of wing interrupted their conversation and James glanced up as the pigeon landed lightly on Rider's shoulder. The young man smoothed out the bird's feather. The pigeon cooed lightly, cocking its head from side to side. Rider murmured something softly to the pigeon. Suddenly, the pigeon launched itself into the air, fluttering its wing to suspend before making a dive for the leaf that had flown off the trees beside them. The two watched the bird for a moment. The pigeon caught the fluttering small leaf neatly in its beak on its first try and landed almost triumphantly back on Rider's shoulder.

"That is my job," Rider smiled slightly after a moment, "To make the impossible possible."

James couldn't find a reply to that.

* * *

Yassen stood on the deck of the ship, watching the waves being repeatedly pushed out from the end of the ship. A gray pigeon on his shoulder and a small message in his hand. It was a message from a long-ago enemy, as well as a friend of his mentor. Ash. He didn't like the man, but that man was probably the only one willing to do what he wanted.

 _I've met him and talked to him just as you told me to. He doesn't trust me. I am willing to get you what you want, but for a price._

 _Ash_

So the man was trying to do business with him. Yassen chuckled humorlessly. How naïve. There were millions of ways for him to get what he wanted without the man. He didn't need Ash, but that man was also the only man that Alex might have a chance of trusting within Scorpia. While Yassen was off to see Scorpia, he needed someone to be watching over Alex. That young man was impulsive, quick to act, just like John, but not like his mentor at the same time. Alex learned to not trust anyone around him and not letting anyone close.

He ripped the paper to tiny pieces and threw them into the ocean. The waves accepted them willingly. Scorpia was definitely planning something, and that something would definitely involve Alex. He owe it to John at least that much to protect his son. Besides, if Alex happened to fall into the wrong hand and information got out, things would be bad. People would try to get their hand on him, he would be a valuable person. He was royalty after all. The royal bloodline ran in him. The Rider line was long and ancient, and each one of them made a major impact to the world. They were warriors, spies, thinkers, architectures, strategists, and anything that they wanted to be. Their kingdom had always been prosperous, friendly, and warm to all citizens. It was almost like an impossible heaven on earth. But the assassination had ended it all. The citizens had fled, and the palace laid to be destroyed.

The Rider kingdom wasn't famous only because of its riches, it was also famous because of its kings, queens, and heirs. There was once a legend, unconfirmed, that the king of the Rider Kingdom had the key to the world's largest vault of gold, silver, jewelry, and riches. Lies, Yassen knew. They were lies spread by Scorpia long past to capture the kings of the Rider Kingdom. The grudges between Scorpia and Riders ran deep.

Yassen shook his head and glanced at the rising sun, then at the distant island. He was nearing Scorpia.

* * *

I know, this was so short... I'm terribly sorry! I'll update more next chapter (I hope)!

I don't know when you can expect an update to Too Late, but I'm hoping Sunday, because that's when I usually have the most time, but I am not sure, since I still have an upcoming project due. At the lateness of my schedule, I would say Monday...

Anyways, good luck to any of you out there who are taking finals or whatnot~


	18. White Walls

A.N.: Wow, hasn't that been long? I must apologize for my long absense. I actually was planning to update last week, but something came up (namely extracurricular classes) so I couldn't. T^T Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short chapter~~

* * *

When Alex woke, he felt as if he had been sleeping for the past three years: extremely well-rested. He blinked open his eyes and immediately took in his surroundings. The princes and Tom were still asleep though he could see that Frest was wide awake, his legs crossed as he sat on the chair at the table, tapping the hilt of his sword rhythmically.

Frest caught his eyes and gave a small nod of acknowledging as Alex stood up quietly, brushing down the folds of his cloak and pulling it around his shoulder. Glancing out the window, he took note of the sun. It was still early morning.

Alex sat leaning against the wall of the room, letting the sunlight warm up his body. The warm rays soaked through his raiment and left gentle touches across his skin as he sat beneath the light source.

Today officially marked their second day on this island. Even though it was a simple external, if he recalled correctly, mission, they still had to come up with some sort of plan. A schedule to time themselves out, making absolutely no mistakes in their every action. He rubbed his eyes absently. A plan, huh… Give the prince something to do to satisfy them, then he would do some researches of his own.

Scorpia killed his parents. The hatred did run deep in the blood, but Alex knew that his parents, his father mostly, had created and deepened the grudges by deceiving Scorpia, working undercover to overthrown their initial plan of conquering. It was silly, how he had first thought of the word domination to describe Scorpia's plan. Scorpia's motives were usually on the borderline of world domination but it was more of terrorizing the world than actual domination, though he supposed that there really weren't many differences between the two. Domineer.

There must be something, anything, about his father in Scorpia. Even though he was born into a royal family, the life of a royal heir was long ago destroyed when his father and mother was murdered. Ian had took him to a secluded place to live until he was killed by Yassen, not exactly sent by Scorpia. The Rider's Palace, was still well-intact, as he had heard, but it was just a ruin. No one lived there anymore. Maybe, just maybe, he could bring it back. Then what? He had often asked himself. What would he do afterwards? He didn't know, but bringing it back to its former glory was like rebuilding a home he had lost, even though he knew that the memories wouldn't return.

Just like that.

"Breakfast anyone?" Fox's voice made him jerk up in surprise, his hand automatically on the hilt of his dagger before he even realized what was going on.

When Alex realized that it was only Fox, he relaxed. This whole business with Scorpia was really getting to him. Luckily, Fox didn't notice the sudden movement as the prince focused his gaze on the other occupants in the room.

"Me," Eagle mumbled into his pillow, slapping his hands on the bed to emphasize his point, causing Snake, who had waken up just as Fox called out, to glare at him when the bed rocketed under the impact.

Wolf rolled over on the bed and sat up, brushing his hair down and waking himself up physically and mentally, "Let's head out. Grab something to eat and then we can do some walking-around."

Alex nudged Tom awake with his elbow. His friend cursed under his breath at the short jab that Alex corrected him to be a 'gentle nudge'.

"So different compared with the palace," Eagle yawned as he clambered out of bed and pulled on his boots.

"You shouldn't voice that on the streets," Alex advised, "Keep your identity to yourself."

"Scorpia already know who we are and what we look like," Eagle pointed out.

"But the citizens might not," Alex said, "Better be safe than sorry."

"Rider is right," Wolf nodded, already fully dressed, "We will head downstairs and get something to eat. Then we will explore the streets a little. Any further plans can be made while we eat. Let's go."

Frest opened the door for them and after making sure that no suspicious movement was seen in the corridor, he ushered the princes out. Alex and Tom exited last, locking the door behind them even though there weren't any of their belongings left in the room. A pretense to deceive whoever that might possibly be following them. Alex shivered slightly at the thought.

They quickly found two rectangular tables and pushed them together, pulling seven chairs around the table and each took their seat. The servant came over and took their orders. There wasn't a lot on the menu to choose from so they took similar offers. The servant nodded and went to retrieve their orders.

"So, plans?" Wolf spread his hands, glancing around the table.

"We should start with scouting out the widest perimeter," Fox offered, "Then ask around the locals. See what they know about Scorpia. You know, their lives."

"Sounds like a great plan, but it honestly isn't a plan," Eagle muttered.

"Split up?" Wolf suggested, ignoring Eagle's comment, "We can get more done."

Fox nodded, "Three per group. Gab and Rider can manage easier. Especially Rider."

Alex raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It would be considerably easier, but he would, at the same time, be neglecting his duty as the bodyguard to all three of them. Though he wouldn't really complain about the plan. Frest could manage well enough. Hopefully.

"Rider?" Fox turned to him in question.

"Fine with me," Alex shrugged as he met Fox's gaze, "But Wolf and Frest is going with you."

Fox's lips twitched, "I don't have any objections, but may I ask why?"

"Wolf is, somewhat, an expert in offense and basic hand-to-hand combats," Alex explained, "While you're, I hope, excel in complete defense. Wolf doesn't, can't, watch his own back while he's submerged in fighting."

Wolf glared.

"You can watch his back in case anything happens," Alex continued, "Frest can take care of everything else you two can't."

"And what about your group?" Fox asked, nodding in agreement.

"Snake and Eagle are always together," Alex shrugged, "And Tom is sticking with me."

Tom grinned, "That's my man!"

"I'm staying with them because Frest is Fox's bodyguard," Alex smiled slightly, "He wouldn't be all that comfortable with someone other than his principal."

Frest smiled apologetically at the truth. Alex didn't blame him. He himself really wouldn't trust all three of his principals in the hand of someone else either, especially in such treacherous lands.

The servant's arrival paused their conversation and Fox smiled at the servant as she set the plates before them. The girl blushed as she quickly walked away after placing their orders.

"Stop flirting," Wolf's eyes twitched.

"Natural charms, James," Fox smiled back innocently as he dug in.

They followed suit.

Alex took a sip of his water as he observed the others at the table. Somehow, their casual mood seemed quite the contradiction to the tense atmosphere of the mission. It was just an observatory mission, he told himself as he picked up the bread and absently chewed on the edges, nothing more. But with Scorpia undoubtedly watching their every moves, and the possibility that there might be agents even within this inn, following them and their every move, the mission might prove to be a lot harder.

While on the paper it was described as an 'observatory' mission, he knew that they would somehow have to infiltrate the palace, grab some sort of blueprint of the place, destroy anything dangerous, and get out, hopefully, all in one piece. That thought alone made him smile grimly and humorlessly. He doubted that it would be this easy. He really doubted it.

* * *

James sat in the chair, glancing out the window at the palace looming over the small inn they were currently in. It wasn't entirely large in size, but it certainly gave off the air of authority and imposing itself around the small radius of buildings around it.

"That's pretty impressive," Ben commented, "But painting it in such bright white color seemed to be quite contrasting to what they do inside."

"Doesn't it remind you of a holy ground?" James said almost dryly.

Of course, it was mostly in fairytales and stories from books that depicted the castle of evildoers as dark purple and black, radiating black energy from and even through the walls. Black gates stationed in the middle of the imposing rings of tall black brick walls where thorn roses, bleached with black and dried blood, warned any intruders of their possible fates. But Scorpia's palace seemed to be a castle of the 'good' heroes. Freshly painted, white, golden linings, open and welcoming gates. Wolf wouldn't be surprised if there were golden dandelions lining up the inner pathways.

"A little," Ben agreed.

"Are you two looking to tour the palace?" Someone interrupted them and they jerked toward the voice. It didn't go unnoticed when Gabriel placed his hands on the hilt of the knives, replacement of the conspicuous sword, strapped on both sides of his belt.

The man raised his hands as he eyed the knives, "No harm intended. I'm just a guide."

At the small signal from Ben, Gabriel lowered his hands though his shoulders were still tense in anticipations. It was in complete contrast to Rider, James thought almost immediately. Rider would never have move at all except turning his head to face the man impassively. In fact, he suspected that Rider would have heard the man even before he had arrived.

"Tour the palace?" Ben prompted.

"It's rather rare," The man nodded, "For the palace to be open to visitors. It had been open for four days now, and I heard that they will be closing soon. It's a really rare occasion that no one should miss."

"And do they require a guide to enter?" Ben asked.

"Yes," The man said, "Our king still have business to attend to. There are places that are off-limit that the visitors are not allowed to walk into."

"Why would they open the palace when it increases security breach?" Ben said, raising his eyebrow.

The man looked taken aback, then he smiled, "Because no one dares to go against the king and his guards. They're invincible."

James and Ben exchanged a glance, "Will you still be here, let's say, tomorrow?"

"Not today, huh?" The man shrugged, "Well, I don't know. We'll see."

Ben managed a smile, "Thanks. Now, excuse us, we will be going."

The man stepped back to let them depart. As they left the inn, James noticed the carriage rolling into the palace, "Who's that?"

"Must be a royal guest," The guide answered.

"Is that common?"

"No, not at all," The guide shook his head, "In fact, guests rarely come."

James didn't need to ask to know why. Bidding the guide a farewell, they set off to find Rider and the others. They had scheduled to meet back at the inn right before the sun reaches the top. Glancing at their shadows, it was probably the time.

"You think we should go in tomorrow?" James asked.

"It's a trap," Ben said.

"I know," James glanced over his shoulder at the palace, "They are inviting and daring us to enter. But it is our only chance."

Ben hummed in agreement, "What do you think, Gab?"

"I don't think it is a good idea," Gabriel replied almost instantly, "But we don't have a choice, do we?"

"Well, with Rider's help," Ben said optimistically, "We will probably be fine."

"You are overestimating him," James said, "Rider isn't a god."

"But he is capable," Ben smiled, "And that's all we need."

"You have a plan?"

"You bet."

* * *

Alex listened as Wolf and Fox recounted their findings. Palace opened for four days already. They had just arrived a day ago, Alex knew. Three days, they had been waiting for them for three days. If they hadn't had the storm on the sea or the slight drifting off-course, they might have arrived a day earlier. It took them nearly two days to get from SAS to Scorpia. Scorpia had known when they would depart and had opened accordingly. They must have had an information leak within the palace. An agent from Scorpia situated in SAS? No doubt.

"I see."

"That's all you have to say?" Wolf sounded almost irritated and taken aback by his response, or rather, the lack of one.

"What do you want me to say?" Alex asked, "It's a trap?"

"Well, yes," Wolf glared at him.

"It's a trap," Alex humored the man.

"So what did you find?" Fox asked, ignoring Wolf's murderous glares.

"The blueprints for the first six floors of the palace," Eagle said proudly, "Well, minus some of the slightly more off-limit areas."

Wolf's face was a clear expression of disbelieving, " _You_ did?"

Eagle's face fell and he almost pouted, "No, Rider did it."

"Thought so," Wolf said as he turned to Alex, "How?"

"The palace is open to the public," Alex said. It was pretty obvious after all, "Undoubtedly they will have some sort of map, just in case people get lost in there."

"Andrey mentioned 'slightly more off-limited areas'," Fox asked, "So I take it that you did manage to get your hands on a map of the few off-limited areas."

"Yes."

"How?"

Alex cleared his throat, "I waltzed into the palace. I walked into the off-limited areas. I nearly said hi to the king. I toured the area and drew a very basic map. Then I walked out with the tour group exiting."

"And where's the other three while you were doing that?" Wolf looked skeptical at his elaborations.

"Talking to some harmless locals," Alex replied.

"You were supposed to guard them," Wolf narrowed his eyes.

"You mean I should have taken them inside the palace with me?"

"No, of course not!" Wolf's eyes twitched in frustration, "You were supposed to go with them, to talk with some…harmless locals."

"Take it easy, James," Snake said, "Rider wasn't in there for very long. He did go with us for quite a while afterward. Besides, we were safe."

"So what did you three find?" Fox asked, going along with the flow.

Alex tuned out as Snake, Eagle and Tom, especially Tom, blabbered about their little adventure. He had something bigger at stake. Yassen. He couldn't have believed his eyes back then, but he was sure, especially when the man nodded at him from within the carriage on the street as well as when Yassen caught his eyes when he was 'waltzing' into the off-limit areas. If it weren't for Yassen's distractions, Alex probably would have been caught.

Why was Yassen here? Did something happen? Yassen was visiting Scorpia with Scorpia's men. That either meant that Yassen had 'turned', which was impossible, or Yassen had decided to check up on him. But with Scorpia?

"Rider?" Fox's voice made him look up and he blinked.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Alex shook his head as he cleared his throat, "Just thinking."

"So plans for the afternoon?"

"Let's take care of the rest of the perimeters," Wolf suggested.

Alex glanced at the man, "I'm going to pay another visit to the palace."

The table was silent for a moment as all eyes turned toward him, "Why?"

"To check something out."

"Something?"

"Something," Alex stressed the word, emphasizing that he would rather not elaborate. He couldn't exactly tell them that he wanted to see what Yassen was doing in the palace. Yassen wasn't on their top friend list and he would rather talk with Yassen in private. That is if he could find him.

"What thing?" Wolf wasn't going to give up.

"Something."

"Okay, break it up," Surprisingly, it was Tom who spoke up, "Break it up, children."

Wolf glared at Tom but stopped insisting.

"Al—Rider has his reasons," Tom said, wincing at the slip, "Besides, I'm hungry."

Eagle agreed.

But as Wolf turned his gaze back on him, Alex knew that he might have an unwanted tagalong in the afternoon. Great. Just great.

* * *

I have some major corrections that I must make to this story. Honestly, this isn't taking place in any historical periods, because it isn't really realistic. I think I've gotten few things wrong about that period. I did some background research (Didn't pay attention in history classes) as I wrote this chapter. Apparently, pocketwatches didn't exist. T^T. And they use sun dials and all that to check time. So, whatever to that. I'll write whatever I want and no history teachers should correct me on that if I add 'this is not base on a particular era in the history' to the story. *thumbs up*

Enough blabberings on my part. I hope that I can update faster and more regularly, but I'm still mainly sticking to once per week due to my other extracurricular classes during the summer. T^T

On that note, peace out~


	19. Plan, There is Always a Plan

A.N.: Well, during the past few days, I've browsed through the whole entire AR fanfic list, and I've read a few great ones. So now I'm trying my best to make my writing better (hopefully) like theirs. Always have to have a goal to work towards~

I've reread this fic and I realized that I'm pushing things too slow and there doesn't seem to be a plot at all if I continue like that. I'll speed things up just by a little. And hopefully not excluding anything important.

And that's all, onward~

* * *

Alex folded his cloak carefully so that it would fit inside his pocket and brushed down his tunic. A visitor simply did not visit a castle in such suspicious outfit. The guards would certainly be on the look-out for any insidious activities. He didn't want to take any chances.

Wolf was giving him an extremely skeptical glance from the side, "What? You are just going to waltz in?"

Alex turned toward the prince, "Why not?"

Wolf was overcautious sometimes. Not that it was a bad thing or anything, but it might prove to be a hindrance in the future when he had to weight quality over quantity. The platitude of rather be safe than sorry didn't always apply.

"What are you looking for in the castle anyway?" Wolf asked as they walked out of the inn and into the bright afternoon light.

"Something," If an assassin was qualified to be a 'thing'.

Alex adjusted pretty quickly to the light but Wolf, who tried to blink the light out of his eyes for a few moment, didn't. The streets were full of busy people. Normal was the word that Alex would use to describe the scene before his eyes, yet he would have come a long way to describe Scorpia as normal. It was just like any other kingdom. Peaceful and harmonic. Nothing like the Scorpia he knew.

"Something wrong?" Wolf asked, taking note of his long and far-away silence.

Alex glanced at the prince sideways, their gaze meeting for less than a second before he turned back to face the road, pausing to let a man run past them, "No."

Maybe the citizens didn't know that much about Scorpia, maybe in their mind Scorpia was just another peaceful kingdom. Alex turned toward the beach side where he knew their ship was carefully hidden behind trees and leaves. The whole island was secluded from the rest. He hadn't seen any other ship, or in fact, any harbor on the island. It was as if it was a prison to keep people in.

He should ask Tom about it.

"Is that a fact or something you think I want to hear?" Wolf questioned, remembering their conversation last night perfectly well.

Alex felt his lips twitched upward in amusement, "Both."

"And, again, is that a fact or something you think I want to hear?" Wolf's tone wasn't insisting but merely light-hearted.

"Both," Alex repeated himself.

They stepped off the curb and cross the street to the castle. The most common traveling method around here seemed to be walking. Carriages and horses were rare and consequently, the streets were just filled with people milling around doing their everyday businesses.

The closer they were to the castle, the more conspicuous and paranoid Alex felt, the same feeling he had in the morning as he 'waltzed' into the castle. But even more so right now with Wolf next to him. He really wouldn't want to walk into the Scorpia's lair with someone who had basically no prior knowledge about the kingdom, namely Wolf at the moment. He could protect himself just fine, but with the tag-along, he was getting extra paranoid.

And that wasn't a good thing.

"Something wrong?" Wolf asked again as Alex paused a good fifty or so meters away from the front gate of the castle.

Alex smiled, "No."

Wolf gave him that skeptical glance again but chose to say nothing about it, "What's the plan?"

"We go in," Alex said, "I will try to look for what I am looking for," Wolf narrowed his eyes at the vague description, "And you are going to make sure that whatever you do, you are no more than one meter away from me."

Wolf raised an eyebrow at that, "Y—"

"I'm not trying to be a comedian," Alex interrupted him before Wolf could even get his first word out, "nor am I trying to be mother chicken."

Wolf paused then suggested with a sarcastic tone, "Paranoia?"

" _Yes_ ," Alex said, his tone hard and almost exasperated.

Wolf's raised eyebrow slowly dropped until it was even with the other one. Alex felt himself grimaced at how observant he suddenly was.

"Oh," That was most intelligent thing Wolf had said for a long while, "All right."

"Let's head in," Alex said as he jerked his head toward the small group waiting outside the castle gate, their guide in front, "We can go with them."

Wolf's eyes twitched, "I can't believe that I'm doing this."

Alex didn't bother replying.

They slipped to the end of the line just as the guide directed them through the gate. There were two guards posted on the sides of the inner walls, their postures were stagnant but their perspicacious eyes seemed to be trailing their every moves. Or it was just his paranoia at work but Alex highly doubted it.

Alex kept his composure and lifted his features to acted like one of the visitors, excited, nervous, and awed by the grand scale of the building. Wolf followed his examples, keeping his expressions devoid of any other emotions except excitement for what he was about to see.

First floor was the lounge, a place for almost anyone who stepped into the castle to rest or wait for their appointment with the king or queen, or others in charge of the different departments. The walls were paint brightly white and the golden wall candles shone brightly even in the daylight. The floor was covered by a soft dark red carpet embroiled on the edge with golden linings. The natural sunlight was streaming through the large windows situated on two opposite end of the large chamber, illuminating parts of the polished marble floor that wasn't covered by the carpet.

"It's magnificent," Wolf breathed next to him.

Alex forgot that this was the first view Wolf had had of the kingdom. It was impressive, he knew, but if the man knew what was on the highest or the lowest floor, he wouldn't leave with the best impression of the castle. Yassen had told him not to enter the basement, the floor beneath the first floor. Yassen's tone was serious and Alex didn't intend to disobey that one. This was Scorpia's official home base, and there were numerous other buildings that Scorpia occupied during their operations. So far, Alex had set foot in a few of the side buildings, but never in the main building, and he wouldn't ever if it weren't for this mission.

"Something wrong?" Alex was getting tired of the question from Wolf.

"No," Alex shook his head.

A servant stopped before the tour group, his right hand balancing the tray of drinks with perfect ease. The group took the offered glass and Alex and Wolf did the same. It was a clear golden amber color and Alex recognized the faint fragrance to be apple juice. Must be a local drink. It could be drugged but Alex didn't want to act out of place. He observed as the others gulped it down. There were no side-effects as the others returned the glass to the servant balancing the tray. Alex grimaced and drank it. It was sweetly sour.

Wolf glanced at him then asked in a low voice, "And if it's poisoned?"

Alex met his gaze, "Then I die."

While no one was watching except Alex, Wolf poured the juice into the nearest potted plant and as the servant came to collect their glass, he put the empty glass back faultlessly with a smile. The servant seemed to be a little put off by his eagerness.

Wolf seemed to be more paranoid than him.

Just as they were about to reach the third floor, Alex tapped the woman before him, "My brother and I are going to use the restroom. Can you inform the guide if he asks?"

The woman glanced at them then smiled, "Sure thing, dear."

With that, Alex quickly turned and headed down the hallway with Wolf following closely behind. He could feel the woman's gaze lingering on them for a few moments longer before she turned back to the group, listening to the guide's descriptions, and in her mind remembering that the two of them went to the restroom.

"Brother?" Wolf said once they were far enough into the hallways.

Alex glanced at the prince, "Would you have preferred father?"

Wolf's expression gave him the answer he wanted and Alex turned back to face the empty hallway. He suddenly felt sick.

"Something wrong?"

Alex glared then stopped, "No."

"The staircase is on the right," Wolf offered as they walked by an intersection, "We should go up to a more open area. What are you looking for?"

Alex glanced at Wolf, "I'm not going to tell you, as I kept telling you."

Wolf growled slightly, "Then I demand you to answer my question."

Alex covered his mouth with his hand as a sudden wave of nausea hit him.

"Rider?"

Alex breathed in softly and exhaled, "I think the juice was drugged."

"Oh, now you think so?" Wolf's tone was full of irritation but Alex thought he felt concern beneath.

Alex stumbled over his own feet and Wolf hauled him upright, propping him against the wall, "I don't know what to say about a bodyguard drinking a drugged liquid knowing fully that it was drugged."

"We have to get out of here," Alex said as his head swarmed and he felt as if a whole nest of bees were buzzing by his ears.

Wolf grabbed him by his elbow and pulled him in the opposite direction, "That way."

Alex grunted, his gaze refocusing on the red carpet, "Let's get out of here."

"You already said that," Wolf said.

"Can't I say it twice?" Alex said.

"Of course you can, dear." The women replied.

It took him a moment to recognize who it was. Wolf beat him to it as he felt the prince turning around abruptly, his grip on his elbow tightened by a fracture. Alex squinted though he already knew who to expect.

"You!" Wolf snarled in alarm.

Alex could make out the woman's hazy outline through his blurred vision and layers of pounding headache that had developed almost immediately. He stumbled over his feet and if it weren't for Wolf's grip on him, he would have fall.

Wolf said something that he couldn't make out. And the woman returned, her gaze turning toward him and her lips turned upward in a lopsided smile through his vision.

"Nighty night, little Rider."

It was as if hundreds and thousands of bees and flies crawled through his vision, his view slowly grew dark and he fell himself falling backward.

* * *

Eagle was having none of it.

"When they left, the shadow of my cup was like this much," He protested, "But now it's longer. They had been gone for far too long for my liking. Far too long."

Tom thought so as well, despite the common agreement, though reluctant, amongst them that Wolf and Alex was just taking their sweet time exploring the castle and trying to not get caught.

"You don't like a lot of things," Fox commented then added after a second thought, "Except food."

"But they have been gone for quite a while," Snake said, his tone filled with worry and concern for the two as well. Knowing Alex, he was probably safe. But with the prince, Tom wasn't so sure. A million of things could go wrong, but Alex knew a million and one ways to get out of them.

"I wouldn't exactly worry if it's Rider," Tom said, feeling inwardly pleased that he had said Rider instead of Al, "He can manage."

"But it has been a while," Frest pointed out from the side, "We don't know for sure."

A single knock on the door paused their conversation dramatically, "Well, there they are."

Being the closest to the door, Tom stood up and pulled open the door, expecting to see the prince and Alex following behind, "We were just tal-" The word caught in his throat as the man completely out of his expectation met his eyes.

Tom faltered for a moment, then scurried backward, grabbing one of Alex's spared knife on the table and pointed it at the intruder, "Don't walk any further! I'm warning you! Or I will plant this knife straight through your head."

Yassen glanced at him, his face impassive, as he stood in the doorway, waiting for the others to register his presence. Tom didn't like the man, even though Alex trusted Yassen and had even saved the man's life, twice in fact. That man was an assassin. Bad guys don't just turn into good guys overnight. Maybe he was being judgmental, but he wasn't going to let his guard down.

Tom prayed that his knife wouldn't miss its mark if he happened to have the need to throw it.

"Where's Rider?" Tom still remembered the man's soft but hard tone, completely devoid of any emotions as he spoke.

Yassen's head never turned as his eyes flickered around the room for less than a second and snapped back to Tom afterward, taking in the absence of the prince and Alex.

"Who are you?" Frest had taken up a stance before the three princes, his hand clasped on the hilt of his sword and the sharp point pointing toward Yassen threateningly.

"He's-" Tom opened his mouth to comment but Snake beat him to it.

"Gregorovich, what are you doing here?" With the exception of Eagle, every pair of eyes turned toward the prince with questions burning, "He is Father's advisor."

"Where is Rider?" The man repeated, his eyes narrowing as if time was being wasted, which, judging by the Yassen Tom knew, was probably the thought that the man had in his head at the moment.

"He went out with James to the castle."

"For what?"

"He said he was looking for something," Snake replied, being the only person who still either had the nerve or had enough clue as to what was happening to reply. Tom could sadly say that he had neither.

"How long ago?" Yassen pressed.

"Right after noon," Snake replied then added after consideration, "They have been gone for pretty long."

Yassen was silent for a moment before he turned toward Tom, "Anything you want to add?"

Tom glanced around the room before replying in a tiny voice, "Well, Al-Rider told me that he went to find you."

Yassen's eyes narrowed slightly, almost indistinctly, but in Tom's dictionary, it meant a lot, "And?"

"That's all I know," Tom said, "I swear. I mean, I think that's all I know."

Abruptly, Yassen turned but paused before he had taken a single step, "Whatever you do, do not step outside the inn."

Then he left, just as quickly as he had come, not bothering to close the door behind him at all. Tom would have called it hasty, but with Yassen, you never knew.

And in Tom's dictionary, it meant that Alex was probably in a lot of trouble at the moment. By a lot, he meant _a lot_.

Oh, Al.

* * *

When Alex came to, the first thing he noticed was darkness. Then faint light from the ceiling. Then Wolf.

He wasn't sure if the last one was a pleasant vision.

"Rider?" Wolf's voice was cautious.

"Yes?" Alex groaned as he tried to get up but fell back onto the hard cold floor as his hands were yanked back by the short chain. The metal clinked loudly and echoed back and forth within the small enclosed chamber.

Alex slumped back, "Where are we?"

"The basement apparently," Wolf supplied, his gaze never moving away from him.

Just great.

"One of the many rooms in the basement," Wolf added after a moment of silence.

Better even.

"What happened?"

"The drink you drank was drugged," Wolf said and Alex detected the smugness and the I-told-you-so in the man's voice despite the situation they were in, "And the woman apparently is one of them."

"Great."

A long pause. Alex didn't feel like moving. He was still feeling sluggish after the drink. In fact, he felt like a slug. At least his vision wasn't swarming and the migraines had disappeared, leaving not even a trace. Though the back of his head was throbbing out of tune with his heart.

"How are you feeling?" Wolf asked. It sounded like the prince had taken up a great deal of courage to ask the question.

"Fine," Alex grunted out as he turned his wrist to feel the lock with his fingers. A key would fit in here. He would need a metal prick of some sort to unlock this.

"You hit your head against the wall when you fell," Wolf said in a way of explanation.

"No wonder," Alex commented dryly as the throbbing became pronounce for a moment before fading back.

His hands were chained by the wrist and so were his ankles. He could barely move without the metallic chain jerking him back harshly without an apology. Alex was thankful that at least his neck wasn't chained to the ground, seeing that torture was something almost all Scorpia agents specialized in.

The echo of footsteps outside the small chamber warned them of an advent. Wolf and Alex tensed as they turned toward the door. Through the light rings around the rectangular door, Alex could make out a shadow casted on the right, blocking the light on the lower right corner. There was the sound of metal scratching against metal and then the door swung open slowly as if whoever outside was unsure and was prudent about his action.

The door slowly opened without a creak and a man walked in, his shoes made no sound even on the hard cold floor. Alex squinted into the light and his eyes widened as the realization hit him, "Ash?"

"That's him?" Wolf grunted out. It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

Ash put a finger to his lips as he slowly pushed the door close, leaving only a small fraction open so that he could see.

"You shouldn't have come into the castle," Ash said quietly as he walked to him, kneeling down beside his chained wrists.

A sharp metal was inserted into the padlock and Alex could feel the pick moving around the lock, searching for the combination. It tilted back and the lock popped open a moment later. Alex rubbed his wrists, his thumbs roaming the redness that he knew was there even in the dark. It hadn't cut into his skin deep enough to draw blood but the raw marks around his wrist was going to leave bruises.

Ash unlocked the chain around his ankles and it fell to the ground loudly. The three of them froze. No one came. Hurriedly, Ash crossed to Wolf and began undoing his shackles.

"How do you know we're here?" Alex asked as he sat up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light through the crack of the door.

"I followed you," Ash said as he straightened after Wolf's second lock fell away and the moment before it hit the ground, Wolf caught it and placed it softly beside him after giving it a distasteful glance.

"Go," Ash instructed, "It won't be long before they come down here."

"And you?" Alex asked as Wolf paused at the doorway, just about to pull it open so that they could slip through.

"I left something in the castle," Ash said, "I am going to find it before I leave."

Alex nodded reluctantly and they slipped out. Ash paused at the door and before they turned the corner, Alex turned and said, "Be careful."

Ash's gaze suddenly was full of pain and his face looked ancient as if he had seen too much. His eyes were downcast for a moment but when he looked up again, the look was gone and the man nodded, his lips twitching slightly as if he wanted to smile.

Ash waited until Alex and the Prince were out of sight before he walked out the door, closing it behind him softly.

"I'm amazed, Ash," The man said as he stepped out of the shadow.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," Ash said without turning, his posture stilled, "Flint."

The man chuckled softly, "I guess you're right. But Ash, you brought this upon yourself. We don't tolerate weakness here, and Rider is yours. Even after all these years."

Ash didn't reply. They both knew that Flint had him in his grip.

"And maybe if you follow the orders from above," Flint said as he circled behind him like a predatory serpent, the carpet muffling his footsteps perfectly, "I will let the boy live. But just like I said, I'm warning you. If you warn the boy about anything that is to come," Flint smiled almost innocently, "He will die faster than you can blink. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go see what that boy is doing. And remember, if there are any clues, anything at all, on the map that you're giving him, I will hold true to my promise." Flint's tone was mild, gentle and casual as if he was commenting on the weather.

"I understand." Ash swallowed.

And when he turned back, Flint was gone.


	20. The Legend

A.N.: It has been so long...

* * *

Alex sat leaning against the wall, eyeing the occupants with a hint of amusement quirking on the edge of his lips. The atmosphere, beside the one around the princes' bodyguard, was full of awkwardness. Alex couldn't blame them. This was Yassen they were talking about. Those who knew who he was, namely Tom and Wolf, had their eyes narrowed in distaste and those who knew him as the recent new royal advisor kept a careful unsure distance away from the man. They didn't know his full background and sure weren't keen on asking when the man's face clearly said no comments.

"Stop smirking, Rider," Wolf snapped, "And explain why he's here."

"My duty lies here…temporarily," Yassen said calmly, his eyes flickering from Alex and back to Wolf.

"Your duty?" Wolf snorted, his tone clearly displaying his skepticism toward the statement, "I don't belie-"

Faster than they could voice their objections, Yassen moved across the room to Wolf, a dagger appearing in his grip out of nowhere and placed barely a fingernail away from the prince's bare throat, "I would strongly suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself, _Prince James De Leon_."

Wolf, for his part, went still, his eyes fixed on the royal advisor's eyes without fear. His eyes never once strayed to the knife positioned before his throat.

"Gregorovich, if y-" Alex spoke up, walking toward the two but was stopped in his track when a second dagger was thrust his way, stopping before it could impale his throat.

"Rider!" Wolf jerked in alarm at Yassen's action.

Yassen didn't seem to be in a good mood that was for sure, Alex thought as he eyed the dagger with mild interest.

Frest had his sword drawn but by his stance and constant shifting, he wasn't sure which dagger to deflect first. He gingerly set the point on Yassen, "Stop this."

Alex held up a hand for the man to lower his sword before laying a calming on Yassen's still wrist and lowered the dagger so that it would point at his arm instead of his throat. The room was quiet as Yassen dropped his stance and the two dagger vanished into his inner tunic as if by magic. Wolf peeled himself off the wall and rubbed his throat where the dagger had hovered over in discomfort.

"Rider, we need to talk," Yassen said coolly, his eyes not leaving Wolf's for a moment before they swung abruptly to focus on Alex.

Alex's eyes twitched, "Alone?"

Already at the door, Yassen gave him a withering glance, "Yes."

Alex gave Wolf a careful glance to make sure that the prince wouldn't do anything reckless and, at a nod from Frest, he followed Yassen out, closing the door softly behind him. The wooden door creaked by the joint as he pulled it shut without much effort. Yassen's steps were brisk and sharp as they walked down the hallway to the front reception area of the inn. The inn owner gave them a small wave that Yassen didn't bother returning. Feeling apologetic for the man, he gave the owner a smile that was returned with hesitance.

"You saw Ash," Yassen stated as he turned around abruptly outside the small alley adjacent to the Inn.

"I did," Alex confirmed and felt himself being scrutinized by Yassen's piercing blue gaze.

"And he offered you a map," Yassen continued.

Alex knew better than to lie to the man when everything was out of the bag, "Yes. How did you know?"

"I had a long conversation with Scorpia," Yassen said, his eyes narrowing by a fraction to show his displeasure at the meeting with them.

"You did?" Alex wasn't surprised. Seeing Yassen in the carriage to the palace was a concrete evidence with enough power.

Yassen chose not to answer the rhetorical question, "Ash is not to be trusted."

"And Scorpia told you that?" Alex couldn't help but let the sardonicism slip into his tone.

Yassen's shoulder tensed slightly at his tone, "Yes, they did."

"Why would they tell you that?" Alex questioned, "Besides to trick you, I mean."

"I have my own reason to trust them and the information," The royal advisor replied curtly then added after a long pause disrupted only by the loud happy childish scream emitted from the group of children rushing down the alley in joy, "I saw him with them."

"He said he was working as a double agent," Alex said quietly as a man passed relatively close to them.

"And you trust him because?" Yassen asked Alex as he shot the man who passed by a careful glance to make sure that he wasn't an agent from Scorpia set on them.

"…The same reason I trusted you when we first met," Alex said, looking anywhere but at Yassen.

Yassen was quiet for a long time and when Alex turned to meet the man's blue eyes, he was surprised at the careful scrutiny within the man's piercing gaze, "Yassen?"

"You've never trusted me until a year ago," Yassen pointed out, "Much less the first time we met."

"I'm saying that I won't trust Ash fully," Alex sighed even though he knew that Yassen caught his point with perfect accuracy, "Not until I have everything double-checked. Or if something happens."

"Something happens?" Yassen's tone was monotonous but his eyes betrayed his amusement.

"Like if he saves me from moments before death," Alex joked, his eyes flashing in silent laughter as he remembered the first time Yassen had saved his life.

"It would be nice if you can keep yourself away from death," Yassen remarked dryly, the tense mood earlier was gone in a moment as if it was never there to begin with.

"Let's head back," Alex suggested as he glanced at the slowly dipping sun, its bright orange beams radiating above the dark green edges of the distant mountains and the casting its last light across the red roof and the cerulean-colored pavement beneath their boots.

Yassen, however, had more to say, "Your mission was merely observatory wasn't it?"

Alex turned, pausing in his steps, "Yes."

"If you have the map," Yassen questioned, "why are they still here? The map I'm sure is the real deal. It's the goal of your mission."

"I don't have it yet," Alex shook his head, "He promised to meet tonight."

Yassen made an unimpressed sound.

"In addition to that," Alex pointed out, "I suppose the SAS Kingdom is aiming to clean out any possible sabotaging plan from Scorpia."

Yassen's face remained impassive for a moment before he snorted softly, "That would take years, considering a number of plans Scorpia have. In the past, present, and for the future."

"The immediate ones," Alex felt the need to add.

"And about your father and the kingdom?"

Alex grimaced at the change of topic, "Nothing."

"I've located one of the vaults," Yassen commented.

Alex turned abruptly, nearly tripping over his own feet, "What?"

"I'm sure you know the story," Yassen crossed his arms, "The one about the throne room. That's the real reason behind all your traveling, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex said, swallowing apprehensively at his abrupt action.

"The real throne room," Yassen snapped straight through Alex's lies, "The center of the five vaults."

Alex looked away. While Rider's kingdom was the in fact full of riches, each of the basements beneath the castle was worth more than anyone could dream of, the palace itself, however, was nothing more than a building to divert the attention of the real throne room away. The legend has it that everyone who had ever set foot inside the real throne room and taken a seat would be deemed the next king or queen of the kingdom. And the unimaginable power and wealth behind it.

His uncle had told him of the story when he was young. It was his birthright but his father and mother had left without leaving him the location and the kingdom had come down before he had the chance to investigate. If he could reach the room, everything that was rightfully his would come back to him. His kingdom. His people. His father's, and the lines before his, legacy.

"I don't believe in magic," Alex admitted after a long moment, "Of course, it's my dream to find it, but it wouldn't exactly rebuild a ruin. Sitting down on a chair for less than a minute wouldn't change anything."

"Have you heard of prophets? Oracles?" Yassen asked.

"They sprout lies for money," Alex said.

"No, people ask them for enlightening knowledge," Yassen corrected him, "Whether it's true or not, it's for the people to decide."

"So if I believe that upon sitting on a throne," Alex replied sardonically, "the castle would rise up and piece itself together?"

In Yassen's silence, Alex suddenly had the feeling that the man knew more than he was talking about. Much more than he was talking about. Much more than what the story said.

"Scorpia gave me the location of the first vault," Yassen admitted, abruptly changing the topic, "I have sightings of what seems like a second vault from some locals I've met a year ago. Back when you started traveling."

Alex sighed, "Maybe after the mission, I would really start looking for them."

"Scorpia is in on the game," Yassen warned him, "If they find it before you…"

"They won't," Alex snapped, "As long as I'm alive, they never will."

Yassen's lips twitched, "Let's head back."

* * *

James wouldn't call himself a light-sleeper in most cases, but most of the time, his hearing was accurate at night for Andreas and Scottilan constantly woke up at midnight when they were younger. They don't anymore, but keeping a keen ear out for them had become a habit that he had little hope of changing.

He blurrily awakened when he heard the sound of the door clicking shut softly. An intruder? Rider would deal with it. Silence settled back in the room again. Andreas was snoring softly on the other bed and Ben muttered something incomprehensible in his sleep as the prince of MI6 turned to the other side.

Too quiet. Wolf groggily sat up, "Rider?"

As his eyes got used to the darkness, James instantly realized that Rider wasn't where he thought he was, leaning against the wall next to the boy Tom. Alarm instantly flared up and he nearly went to slap Ben awake when he realized that this was Rider they were talking about.

He slumped back onto the bed, exhausted by the short wake. Rider must have gone out and the quiet click of the door was the proof of it. But where? None of his businesses, James supposed. As long as Rider fulfilled his duty, he had the right to go wherever. Besides, with Gregorovich's watchful glance from the corner, he doubted that anyone, or _anything_ , could get past without a dagger to its throat.

His thoughts, however, kept flickering to the event happened earlier in the afternoon when they were in the castle. The moment when Rider slumped forward as the drug took control of the young man's system, rendering him unconscious. James hadn't been fast enough to catch the bodyguard before he dropped onto the ground, hitting his head against the wall in the process. James would have made the run back then and probably would have been able to get out, if Rider weren't unconscious.

It was almost ironically amusing that a principal was guarding his bodyguard.

A man appeared almost immediately afterward and he was dragged down to the basement along with Rider. He could hear the sickening crack as Rider hit the hard floor when they threw him in. Anger had nearly boiled over but he couldn't watch as they shackled the both of them to the chains. Rider remained unconscious.

Rider woke up after a while. A long while. When the young man first stirred and James felt immense relieve flooding through him. And that was the moment he realized that Rider was more than a simple bodyguard. He was like…an irritating family member. Kind of like Andreas, but much more serious.

James jerked out of his reverie as the door opened again and Rider slipped in, something parchment-like rustled in the process, "Rider?" He asked softly.

The movement paused, "Wolf."

James sat up quietly and glanced at Rider, "Where did you go?"

Rider didn't reply as he once again sat down against the wall, his hand pulling the cloak tighter up his friend's shoulder who had taken possession of his cloak during the night. The young man looked more energetic and less enigmatic without his cloak. More like a normal person. But James knew and could almost feel the discomfort radiating from Rider when he was without his cloak.

James slowly eased himself back onto the bed, his mind a little less troubled.

* * *

The parchment was fresh but the ink on it wasn't. It was very well preserved, Alex noted as he spread the map out, laying a knife or a dagger on each of the four edges. Tom jumped as he accidentally brushed a dagger off the table and quickly, and gingerly, placed it back before the edge could curl back.

"Where did you get this?" Wolf asked, his tone surprised as they leaned in to observe the blueprint of the castle.

The prince, no doubt, was thinking back to his late-night trip yesterday. Alex wasn't keen on explaining, "From a friend."

Yassen looked like he had something to say but pulled back at the last moment, his brows furrowing slightly.

"Who builds a throne-room on the fifth floor?" Eagle grumbled as he bit off the edge of a hard bread, "And why a vault on the top floor? A bird can just swoop in and grab it."

"A-my friend," Alex cleared his throat as he nearly said 'Ash', "Mentioned that if we want to investigate on their plans, we should try the vault floor."

"And how reliable is your friend?" Fox asked.

"Considerably," Alex replied, tracing his finger across the floorplan of the vault.

"I say we check it out tomorrow," Wolf suggested, "And this done with and head home."

"Soft beds," Eagle sighed, biting off another chunk of the bread, "Warm food. _Heaven_."

"We can do it today," Fox offered.

"We need preparations," Wolf shook his head," Escape plan. Plan B. Supplies. And extra precautions."

"We don't have much to prepare," Fox objected, tapping his finger on the entrance on the map, "The tourist plan is still open. We can just waltz in, go up, not get noticed, burn anything we need, and leave."

"Kind of reminded me of the fast dance I had with myself," Eagle added and was ignored by the others much to his dismay.

"It's not that easy," Wolf frowned, "We can't just waltz in. Last time we ran into trouble with just the two of us."

"Then this time we send one person up and the others can split up and scout other places," Fox suggested though he sounded unsure of the idea.

"It's not safe," Wolf frowned, casting a glance at Alex as if he would be the first one to agree to the suggestion, "I don't wish to split us up. It wouldn't be safe."

Alex narrowed his eyes. His duty was with the princes, but he knew that he had to be alone if he wanted to find anything about the legend about the throne room and any possible clues left behind by his father. He turned slightly to Yassen who met his eyes almost immediately. The man's face was imperceptible. _Your decision_ , the assassin was saying.

As he opened his mouth, Wolf shut him up without even looking at him, "You're _not_ going, Rider. Don't even _think_ about it."

"Royal roasting," Eagle whispered and received an exasperated glance from Snake.

"I work better alone," Alex objected, "You know that."

"Then what about the rest of us?" Wolf snapped though he knew that he wasn't making much of an argument, "With only Gabriel, the seven of us wouldn't exactly be well protected."

"You forgot Yassen," Alex pointed out.

"Forget it," Wolf snapped, "You're not going alone."

"I'll take Tom," Alex considered.

"What?" Tom squeaked, "I'm really honored and all that, but I think I would work better sticking here and being a bright ray of sunshine."

Wolf glared, ignoring Tom's blabbering, "You're not going anywhere. Not with him. Not with anyone."

"Then what do you want to do?" Alex asked calmly. Everything was according to his plan, "Group trip to the vault?"

"Of course not," Wolf batted down the sardonic idea.

"Then I'll go alone, or with Tom," Alex then added after second thoughts, "Or Eagle."

"Me?" The prince started.

"No, absolutely not," Wolf objected.

"Snake?"

"No."

"Frest?"

"We need him for Ben."

"Then Fox?"

"He's my principal," Frest was faster than Wolf to reply to the request.

"Yassen?"

"And leave Frest to watch out for us?" Wolf shook his head, "I told you no."

Alex fell silent.

Taking the opportunity, Eagle stage-whispered, "Rider excluded James."

"I'm not going with him," Wolf snapped, "His duty lies with _us_ , and not the other way."

"I beg your pardon," Alex narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a subject of your kingdom, therefore, I'm not under your control."

Wolf gritted his teeth, "Fine. Then stay here."

"And you're planning to storm the castle with…" Alex casted a glance around the room, "all of them?"

"Leaving Tom here with you," Wolf said, "Three going up and three scouting. The two of you can sit here and guard."

"Guard what?" Tom squeaked.

"Yourself," Wolf snapped, "The inn. Anything."

"I'm going," Alex shook his head, "I have to."

Silence met his statement, "Have to?"

Alex hesitated, "There's something that I have to find."

He didn't need to see to know that Wolf was glaring at him.

"I'm going with you," Wolf abruptly said.

"James…" Ben frowned, "But just the two of you?"

"We can manage," Wolf said, waving away the concern, "I would like to see what exactly Rider is looking for."

Alex hid his smile.

Everything was according to his plan.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by a loud scream piercing through the air, followed by loud chorus outside. Alex was first to the window. Pushing aside the curtain and pushing the window open, he glanced out from the second-floor window. A woman was on the ground, her body shaking as her hand clutched tightly to a piece of parchment. As they look, they noticed more of similar parchments spread throughout the large crowd outside. Almost everyone had one in their hand, and theirs faces were paling drastically.

They were panicking, Alex realized.

Pushing a hand to the frame, he leapt out.

"Rider!"

Landing lightly on the ground, he plucked one of the parchment from the ground and straightened. It was a flier.

Purge, the header wrote.

There was only one line of text beneath. Today's date.

"What's happening?" He bent down and asked the crying woman.

"Purge…" The woman sobbed, her frame shaking, her face pale and her eyes widened in horror, "They're purging us again. I should leave. I have to get out of here. Have to go. Have to go."

Taken by surprise, the woman stood up abruptly, rudely pushing Alex aside and her elbow nearly jabbing his mid-section. He steadied himself with a few steps in time to see the princes and the rest rushing out of the inn through the front door.

"What's happening?" Wolf demanded, snatching the flier out of his hand without requesting, "Purge? What's this?"

Alex glanced at the rushing crowd and then toward their destination. The beach. He swallowed grimly, "Sounds bad."

Wolf grabbed him by his arm as a man rushed by, nearly pushing him to the ground, "Let's go back before we get killed by the stampede."

"Good idea," Alex commented dryly as he pulled his cloak closer to avoid the on-slaughter of the crowd.

The inn, as they found, was empty except for the inn owner.

"You're not leaving?" The man asked as he calmly set down the glass he was cleaning.

"What is happening?" Alex asked, taking the lead.

"Purge," The inn owner sighed, "Every once in a while, they purge us. Killing everyone who is still on the island, that is, if they find them. They always do, every single one of them. To purge the disabled, they called it. Survival instincts."

"Why aren't you leaving?"

"My father went first," The man said as he took another glass and began wiping the surface, "Then my mother. My brother committed suicide. I'm the only one left. There isn't much hope. I've outran two purges, I'm afraid I'm getting too old to escape the third."

Alex frowned, "Then why are there still people left? Why didn't they run away? Why didn't you leave after the first purge?"

"We can't leave," The man shook his head, "We may be out on the sea, but we can't leave. The purge always take place when the storm strikes. The ship will sink if we venture too far out. In fact, there's _always_ a storm around the island. Coming in is easy, but going out is hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen flooded rivers, boy?" The man asked, "Coming onto this island is similar to following the current. It's violent, but you will make it to your destination. However, going out is similar to going against the current. It's even more violent, and you will never make it out."

They fell silent.

"There're limited amount of ships by the beach on purge days," The man continued, "The purge takes about a hundred people each time. My father used to tell me that there once was close to ten thousand of us on this island. Now, only a thousand are left. Not a lot of us lives here anymore. Only those who are too weak to leave the living or have a strong will are still living. There are those who had long given up."

"That's sick," Alex said quietly, "When was the last one?"

"Twenty years ago," The man said, "The one before that was only two years prior. The date changes, we never know when." The man paused then, "You should run. Get off as fast as possible. But I don't suppose there will be any more ships left for you. And even if you do have one of your own, it probably has been stolen. Taken."

"Guess our schedule has been moved up," Alex commented humorlessly as he turned to the group.

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked.

"We're going for the vault today," He said quietly so that the inn owner wouldn't overhear.

"What?" Wolf was taken aback, "Shouldn't we be running?"

"You should," Yassen spoke up to their surprise, turning to the prince instead of Alex, "You're of royal blood. Your safety is the most important. Rider and I will go. The rest of you should seek safety."

"Shut the fuck up," Wolf snapped violently, ignoring his use of foul language, "Rider and I will go. Gregorovich, take care of the rest."

"James…" Ben started.

"If you wish to get off the island," The inn owner said suddenly, "There are boats in the basement. Take it as my token of gratitude for staying in my inn."

"Go," Alex said, giving Yassen a glance.

The man nodded and grabbed Snake and Fox by the arm, dragging them toward the basement. Alex had to smile. Yassen knew that Eagle would follow Snake, though with reluctance, and Frest would follow Fox. And Tom would go because his friend knew there was nothing more he could do except to make Alex worry less about him.

"Let's go," Wolf said, grabbing him by his arm, "We don't have much time."

"Yeah," Alex said, cursing softly under his breath, "We don't."

As they rushed out, the first explosion erupted on the far northern side of the island.

"It has begun."

* * *

No, the story wouldn't involve magic...

Sorry for the long wait. Since my summer class officially ended (unofficially a week ago) today, I'll try to update more often!


	21. Infiltrations

A.N.: Wow, been ages... I'll have to apologize for the lateness. School has taken a majority of my time and I can barely finish everything before eleven at night. Okay, okay, not much of an excuse. Hmm, let's leave it at procrastinations then.

With that set, Onward

* * *

Wolf, Alex noticed, seemed to be on edge and wanted to get it done as soon as possible. Brushing the desperate onrush of citizens away in his haste, though, from Alex's perspective, the prince seemed to be fighting a losing battle against a flood. Reaching out, Alex grabbed Wolf by his upper arm, wincing as his grip nearly slipped when a man bluntly pushed past him.

Wolf, sensing his grip, turned back in question and irritation, "What?"

"You can't fight against the current," Alex said, pulling the reluctant prince toward the side and out of the flood. He pushed Wolf against the wall of the empty housing just as the prince decided to angrily fight back.

"Are you proposing that we just wait here?" Wolf snapped, pulling his arm out of his grip bluntly.

Alex pointed up, "We go on the roof."

"What are you, a ninja?" Wolf glanced at him.

Shrugging at the prince's skepticism, Alex rotated his shoulders and flexed his arms. He took a few steps back and leapt, grabbing hold of the edge and swinging himself up with ease. Ian had been persistent in his agility and flexibility training ever since he was young.

Crouching on the edge and making sure that the roof was clear, Alex peered down at Wolf, "If you'd like to go against the crowd, take your pick."

Alex knew that he would have no other choice but to follow the prince if the man really did choose it. However, he knew that the prince wasn't stubborn in light of a crisis. No matter how unintelligent the prince was. With a reluctant grunt, Wolf leapt up and due to having a higher height advantage, he easily grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up with minimum help from Alex in an attempt to preserve his dignity.

A proud man, Alex noted absently as they scaled the roof. The houses were closely packed and it made their leaps between buildings easier than they had expected. The whole island was alive with energy and horror and Alex couldn't tear his sense of hearing away from the screaming and rushing crowd.

Every step they took screamed trap. It was a trap, a trap to get them into the castle. Scorpia knew that they would be desperate to infiltrate the palace during this so-called Purge. Once this Purge was over, the city would be a lot less busy for them to hide and the castle would go into lockdown again. Now was their best chance. And Scorpia had planned it perfectly.

"Up ahead," Wolf said as they leapt over an especially large alley to land in a roll on the opposite roof, "Top floor?"

"Get in, burn everything, get out," Alex shook his head with a frown, "If you can, try to keep some plans and if you can burn the whole place down. It'll be more convenient."

"What if they have backup plans?" Wolf questioned as they dropped quietly onto the central square where no one was in sight.

"Of course they might, but it would take them time and energy to pick out scraps of other information. Capture anyone who's in the castle," Alex said as they slowed down to a walk, "Tie them up or something. Allow no communication, like messengers or birds, out. Cut off all escape and then burn the place down."

"Along with them?" Wolf asked in slight surprise.

"Kill who you need to and leave the rest alive for questioning," Alex eyed Wolf coldly.

One mistake would be the end of them, especially in the very heart of Scorpia's nest.

They crept quietly through the gate. It was wide-opened as if welcoming and Alex knew that was the exact message. Giving the prince a quick peripheral glance, Alex decided to not tell the man that it was a clear trap just yet. Hopefully, the prince would exercise due caution.

The reception area was empty but the candles and lights were lit and there was no one in sight. Alex felt the hair on the back of his neck stood up in apprehension and paranoia. Quiet. Too quiet.

A sudden jerk in his peripheral vision warned him a moment prior to the sharp object. Barely catching it in time, Alex unsheathed his dagger and brought it just behind Wolf's back to catch the blade from an assailant.

Wolf leapt away in alarm, his sword out in a flash and his body tense as their attacker dropped onto the floor when Alex pushed him back with a slash.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" The man straightened, "The infamous heir and the prince of SAS."

"'Infamous heir'?" Wolf questioned as they circled.

"Oh, so you haven't heard?" The man asked almost gleefully, "The bodyguard you knew as Rider is actually the infam-"

Alex leapt forward, catching the man in a deadly pincer grip as he brought the two daggers in a pincer before the man's neck and kicked the surprised assailant in the stomach, pushing the man back a few feet before crashing into the fresh-oak table.

"Tie him up," Alex ordered as he dusted his hand and sheathed his daggers, "And gag him."

Wolf was quick to act, ignoring the fact that he had just been commanded by his bodyguard. The prince knew that now was not the time to talk and question. In a few quick successful jabs, the eldest prince rendered the man into a dreamless sleep.

"What was he talking about?" Wolf grunted as Alex began moving again.

Apparently, he had overestimated the prince's time organization.

"Nothing much," Alex shrugged as his eyes scanned their surroundings, taking in every twists and turn and every crack in the castle.

The spiral staircase took them to the second floor with Wolf ahead and Alex following behind, "Oh yeah?"

"Some childhood grudge probably," Alex muttered as they proceeded upstairs, their footsteps masked by the red carpet.

"And how did you happen to have a childhood with Scorpia?" Wolf was skeptical as he turned to ask him.

Alex sensed rather than saw the arrow whizzing toward Wolf's head as he lunged forward and brought the man onto the stairs, his hands cushioning their fall to prevent any chance of concussion. The arrow whispered past where Wolf's head was momentarily ago.

"That was close," Wolf grunted as he straightened and Alex followed suit.

"Mind your surroundings, Wolf," Alex said with a frown, "Thought you are your father's best soldier."

"You distracted me."

Alex rolled his eyes as he unsheathed his dagger and jumped up, slicing the incoming arrow in a flash, "Really?"

Wolf was quick to react as a third arrow flashed toward them. Alex had to admit that he was amazed by the man's stealth as he accurately cut the deadly object in half and watched it drop onto the floor soundlessly.

Alex was turning before it even landed on the floor, his eyes securing on their attacker. He was a floor above and his bow was already arched and ready for his third shot. It was aimed at him.

Alex smiled slightly as he leapt onto the railing of the stair and latched onto the railing above before pulling himself up, thrusting the dagger straight toward the man's head hilt first. Caught unaware, the man was knocked back unconscious and Wolf reached out, grabbing his dagger in quick movements, "Why didn't you kill him?"

"I don't kill people," Alex frowned as he landed lightly back on the staircase.

"Then why did you ask me to kill who we have to?" Wolf demanded as he strode quickly forward to catch up with him.

"It's for your safety," Alex said as they rounded the corner of the staircase and bent down to check on the unconscious man, "If you are hurt because of my measly order, your father will have my head."

"Always self-centric," Wolf grunted as he brought out the ropes to tie and gag the man.

"Self-preservation," Alex corrected the prince without glancing, "Let's go. A few-"

He didn't finish his sentence before he felt Wolf pushing him down on the ground, rolling as they contacted just as a sword, a _goddamn_ sword, embedded itself next to their head, "Now we're even?"

Alex spared once glance at Wolf then back at the owner of the sword who had just landed before them, a second sword already unsheathed and a smirk on his face, "You take care of him. I'll go on."

The assailant didn't waste a moment to leap forward and Wolf's comment was nearly drowned out in the clash, "What? Rider!"

Knowing Yassen, or Ash, they were probably somewhere in the castle, watching their every move. Or at least he prayed. If Wolf did run into any trouble, they'd take care of it no problem. He had to get up there before Wolf did. He had to find out more without risking his identity to the prince.

"Hey, you are my bodyguard!" Wolf yelled in irritation as he repelled the on-slaughter of attacks, the sound of metal against metal rang across the open room and bounced back by the walls of the inner corridors, "Get back here!"

"Meet you on the top floor!" Alex called.

He would be gone for just a moment. A quick sweep of the top floor and then he would go find Wolf.

"Yassen, Ash, please be there," He prayed as he rushed upstairs without a second glance. Wolf's rather-indignified yell echoing behind him, "Get back here!"

The rest of his trip was rather smooth, to Alex's apprehension. They knew he was here, obviously, but the quietness and the un-obstacle way was unnerving nonetheless. One simply couldn't expect to _invade_ a castle without any counter-forces.

Just as he rounded the fourth floor, the large wall scroll caught his attention. _Welcome, Rider._

Of course, they had to be dramatic.

His dagger was unsheathed when he arrived on the seventh floor. A wooden door barred his entrance to the rest of the floor and he punched it open effortlessly. It gave away like century-old planks and crumpled onto the ground. The sound was loud and it echoed. Marble floor. He didn't expect this.

They weren't deaf, they would definitely hear it.

The corridor behind the door was brightly lit with candles and lanterns onto side but other than that, it was empty and seemingly endless. His boots made soft clicks on the marble floor much to his irritation. Masking it would take too much effort, besides they already knew he was here. Better if he got out of there as fast as possible.

His wishes were interrupted as suddenly a gust of wind—wind? -blew past him, and the flame lights flickered before withering away like dry thin clay. There must be a window or some sort of exit ahead to allow the wind in. The absence of light did not reassure him one bit as he proceeded faster, wanting to get this done with as soon as possible.

The corridor slowly grew darker as he distanced away from the opening and he found himself running straight into the wall. Backing up a little and his posture tensed, he gently felt the rough barricade. It was a solid wall, a painting or something perhaps judging by the rough pastel-like texture. There were no frames and it would seem as if someone had deliberately painted on the wall.

A door perhaps?

Alex reached out again and fell for a handlebar. It should be on the left edge, a knob or something protruding.

Nothing.

Right edge? Nothing

Center wheel? Not that either.

Alex frowned as he felt the painting gently. Did he hit a dead end?

Of course not. When he had first entered, the corridor was brightly lit and he had thought that the corridor was never-ending. The painting was in the way and the painting must have been depicting an endless hallway.

An illusion, trick for the eye.

But the question was how to open it.

 _Think, Alex, think._

* * *

The attacker was on the ground, his hands tied behind his back and an ugly mark trailing down the side of his face. It was still bleeding sluggishly and James felt no urge to apologize.

James turned and was about to chase after Rider who had gone barely a minute ago when the man called out, "Don't you want to learn more about your bodyguard?"

James halted and glanced at the man out of his peripheral vision, "And what do you wish for in return?"

"Oh, nothing," The man laughed, making a gurgling sound from his split lips, "Just trying to be nice and warn you before things get nasty."

"I'm all ears."

"You shouldn't trust him," The man smiled.

"And I should trust you?" James snorted in skepticism. While he didn't trust Rider wholeheartedly, he did, however, trust Rider to a certain degree that _qualified_ the bodyguard as 'trustworthy'.

"Of course not," The man shook his head, "Just some friendly advice. You know nothing about him yet he seems to know everything about you. Doesn't that make him suspicious?"

"I seem to know nothing about you yet you know everything about me, I'd say that that makes you rather suspicious," James retorted sharply.

"Point taken," The man didn't give up, "But have you ever wonder why your bodyguard knows—"

James grunted in interruption, "Of course I have. Since the first day and even know, but that is rather none of your business."

He was about to turn when something hard, the hilt of a sword, was pushed into his back. James hadn't heard the second man coming up to him. Damn.

"Ah, you're here," The man on the ground said in mild surprise that James had no doubt was faked, "Great timing. Get him tied up an-" The man's voice sounded almost strained.

James was unprepared when a knife flickered out from behind him and struck the man in the throat. The sharp point of the knife slit the man's throat precisely and he was dead within a moment. James turned sharply in alarm. An ally? He was stopped by the hilt again before he could fully take in the man's face.

"You have thirty seconds to tell me where Rider is," Out of his strained peripheral vision, he noticed the newcomer's dark brown eyes were narrowed and sharp beneath his black curly hair. His postures were tense and James couldn't help but notice the rather sharp point of the man's dagger before his exposed neck. He didn't dare to move.

"Who are you?" James demanded. Enemy of Rider? Rather familiar.

"Twenty-five seconds."

"Who are you?" The prince knew better than to betray Rider, especially in the current situation. One mistake, they would all die. Giving out Rider would probably mean the death of his bodyguard and then he himself would be left rather naked and defenseless in this space where he had no knowledge of.

"Eighteen."

"If you're going to kill him, I-"

"He knows me," The man cut him off, "as ASH. And you might as well."

Ash? Hadn't he heard that name before? "Rider went on ahead."

Ash grunted in displeasure, "If you've been faster."

"If only you introduced yourself a little prior in advance," James grunted as the man pulled his dagger back, "You're on our side?"

Ash shot him a disbelieving glance, "No."

James's hand strayed toward his sword, "Then…"

"I'm on Rider's side," Ash glanced at him, his tone low.

"There is no difference."

"I'll fight for Rider, but not for you."

James faltered and Ash turned as he proceeded up the stairs in quick leaps, "Where did Rider go?"

"I don't know," James said as he followed, noticing absently the blood stains on the carpet floor. It was a shade darker than the red carpet itself.

"I took out all the guards," Ash had been observing him, "against my orders. Where did Rider go?"

"I don't know," James glared.

Ash didn't push anymore and instead, the man's eyes narrowed even further, "Rider specifically asked for me to be here on this floor. Why would he go on ahead?"

Why indeed.

Something clicked inside James's mind and Rider's actions started to make a little more sense. His bodyguard abandoning his duty because there was something more important here. He went on ahead to find it before James could.

A secret then, something he didn't want others to see.

Rider mentioned to meet him on the top floor. He could have taken a detour midway to do something else, but Rider knew the assailant wouldn't cause him more than a short moment. So probably not a detour.

A secret on the top floor. Top floor where all the documents were presumably stored.

A secret within the file compartments.

A secret file. But about what? What was Rider trying so hard to conceal that was within this castle? Something Rider tried to conceal…

Everything, James snorted mentally. Rider tried to conceal almost everything about him. Fine, some reoccurring concealments then.

His name.

Something that was within this castle… Scorpia agents. Operatives. Information. Files.

A file about Rider? James frowned. Why would Scorpia have a file on Rider? Of course, there seemed to be some rather old grudge, or relationship of some sort, between Rider and Scorpia. They knew each other and well by the looks of it. But why would Rider want to get his own file, presuming that his induction was correct?

Maybe not his file?

"A file about Rider," James muttered.

"What?" Ash turned sharply.

"Was Rider looking for something?"

"I don't know."

Clearly a lie.

* * *

AN: I know, I probably should be doing my chapter review reply comment thing, but I'm running short on time. Oops.

Umm, I'm currently accepting one-shot prompts for AR in case I have random time to think. So you can always PM me with your prompt (no slash, no romance please)

Anyway, cheerios!

P.S. I've been thinking for a while. My grammar checks always correct 'Leapt' to 'Leaped'. It's both grammatically correct (though leapt is more so). So which ways do you guys prefer using?


End file.
